<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gobble me, swallow me, drip down the inside of me by arrymonpetit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664672">gobble me, swallow me, drip down the inside of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrymonpetit/pseuds/arrymonpetit'>arrymonpetit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Styles, Boypussy, Brat Harry Styles, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Gags, Hate Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Muzzle Kink, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Omega Harry Styles, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Spanking, Spit Kink, Subspace, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrymonpetit/pseuds/arrymonpetit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>○ larry stylinson book smut ●  light and hard kinks ○ subharry × domlouis ●</p><p>❝you can't hurt my feelings, but i like pain❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i. give me everything you got for this wet ass pussy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tags: #bdsm #bondage #spanking #spitting #cuntworship #boypussy #lightdaddykink #degradading #doublepenetration #overestimulation #D/s #louistops #harrybottom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Você não é nada Harry, não é ninguém. - O garoto mais novo ouvia a voz séria proferida acima de si como se fosse a maior das verdades. E era. - Está aqui encolhido no meio do escuro, completamente vulnerável, sem defesas, sem possibilidade de fugir. Gosta disso? - O homem dizia, sério e certeiro.</p><p>- Sim, Senhor. Gosto muito, Senhor. - Sua voz era apenas audível para o outro, tão carregada do desespero que sentia em agradar que ele não se preocupava que estivesse falando rápido e com a voz trêmula pelas lágrimas.</p><p>- É claro que gosta. Como poderia não gostar? - Ele se agachava até Harry, se ajoelhando do lado de seu rosto e segurando suas bochechas com uma mão só, com muita força a ponto de fazê-lo mostrar um bico. - Olhe só pra você. Olhe seu estado! Eu deveria chamar alguém para ver isso, você não tem noção do colírio que é para mim. Todos que você conhece deveriam ter o privilégio de assisti-lo da forma que está para mim, tão fraco e vulnerável. Tão entregue para seu mestre. Estou certo?</p><p>- Certo, Mestre. Sempre está certo... - Dizia suplicante, enquanto tentava se mover para obter algum contato com seu dominador.</p><p>- Mas você não me merece garoto, merece? - A voz dominante era tão áspera que chegava em Harry como rajadões lhe causando calafrios com pavor de decepcioná-lo.</p><p>- Eu vou fazer por merecer! Eu prometo, me deixe ser bom para você, Senhor! - Sua voz estava esganiçada e praticamente chorosa, mas não amolecia nem um pouco a face fechada e trincada de seu mestre.</p><p>- Você vai... claro que vai. Porque você é minha putinha, não é? - Louis sorria maliciosamente, sabendo o efeito que essas palavras causavam ao submisso. - Você não resiste a mim, minha cadela. Minha para usar para satisfazer meus desejos, certo? - Dizia rudemente ao que apertava as bochechas do submisso enquanto ele lacrimejava e assentia. - Está preso a mim, não é? Você poderia desistir, correr, pedir para que eu pare, mas não é isso que você que, sim? Você pertence aos meus modos. Diga.</p><p>- Eu pertenço aos seus modos, Senhor. - As palavras saiam apertadas e corridas enquanto Harry o olhava fixamente nos olhos, e Louis o achava completamente excitante. Toda submissão que o garoto lhe proporcionava fazia seu pau ficar cada vez mais duro. - Meu para usar para satisfazer meus caprichos. Diga.</p><p>- Sou seu para satisfazer seus caprichos, Senhor.</p><p>- Uma cadelinha sedenta... minha cadela. Todo disposto apenas para mim. Posso te usar o quanto eu achar necessário e você não reclamaria, pois você ama isso. Sua vida se gira em torno de satisfazer seu mestre e mantê-lo satisfeito. Mas você não sofre, pois isso te excita sempre. Sempre tão disposto a me agradar.<br/>
- Sim Senhor, sim, sim... por favor me deixe- - Um tapa foi desferido em suas bochechas rosadas e molhadas pelas lágrimas de excitação.</p><p>- Calado, cockslut. Você vai chupar o pau do seu mestre agora, entendido?<br/>
Louis afrouxou o aperto que fazia no rosto avermelhado do submisso e deixou que sua cabeça estivesse livre para satisfazê-lo nos próximos momentos.</p><p>Harry desesperado para agradá-lo começou a puxar com as mãos as calças do dominante, mas foi parado imediatamente.</p><p>- Com a boca, putinha. Mãos no chão.</p><p>E então ele o fez, ficando numa posição quase como um cachorro descansando. Com as mãos apoiadas no chão e a cabeça inclinada, começou a puxar com a boca a calça, mesmo com dificuldade, ele não poderia decepcionar seu mestre. Os dentes roçando na pele lisa de Louis, mandavam arrepios a sua espinha, mas ele não ousou atrapalhar o trabalho de seu garoto.</p><p>Harry com muita dificuldade puxou sua cueca pelos dois lados, e sem conseguir se conter, abocanhou as bolas de Louis e começou a lambê-las com volúpia, até sentir um grunhido raivoso seguido de seu couro cabeludo arder no que seus fios foram puxados para cima.</p><p>- Eu deixei você fazer algo? - A voz dura e exigente fez Harry tremer e sentir que uma punição viria logo em seguida.</p><p>- Senhor, por favor... me deixe. Mal posso aguentar não te tocar! - Harry implorava, para demonstrar o quão desesperado estava para fazer seu senhor se sentir bem.</p><p>- Para isso você deve fazer por merecer, já conversamos sobre isso. Você me desobedeceu. Sabe o que vem a seguir? - Perguntou, mesmo sabendo que o submisso já sabia da resposta.</p><p>- Vou puni-lo até que você aprenda e não vá com sede ao pote toda vez que desejar. - Disse enquanto afastava o rapaz e buscava seus acessórios de punição. - Fique nessa posição até eu voltar.</p><p>Fora até a caixa que estava à disposição para essas situações acima da cama e pegou cordas, flogger e prendedores de mamilo.</p><p>Harry estava obedientemente calado na posição que fora deixado, com a cabeça inclinada pra baixo em submissão e olhos vidrados no chão. Seus cachos já suados cobriam metade de sua face, e Louis não gostava disso.<br/>
Calmamente andou até o rapaz e se posicionou em sua frente, ficando levemente orgulhoso quando Harry não moveu nenhum músculo, pois Louis não o disse para que fizesse.<br/>
Empurrou com força os fios que cobriam a bela carinha de seu submisso e inclinou sua cabeça para baixo para olhar direto em seus olhos. Grandes olhos verdes arregalados e com pupilas dilatadas. Sinal de que não podia se conter para regozijar seu dono.</p><p>Louis inesperadamente cuspiu certeiramente na cara dele e não percebeu reação outra reação se não a de que Harry congelou.<br/>
- Você merece isso. - Passou seu polegar levemente no rosto para espalhá-lo. Cuspiu de novo, e seguidamente ouviu um gemido reprimido. - Você gosta, não é? - Desferiu um tapa com força em sua bochecha. - Gosta de estar aqui nessa posição, sendo humilhado pelo seu senhor, não gosta?</p><p>- Gosto, Senhor. Eu aceito tudo o que o Senhor puder me proporcionar... - Harry estava realmente no limbo. Não aguentava mais esperar Louis lhe dar um sinal para prosseguir, mas aguentaria tudo pois ele sabia o que era melhor para si.</p><p>Louis então foi para detrás de Harry, pegou as cordas e começou a amarrar seus braços nas costas com um nó Shibari. Fez questão de deixar as cordas apertarem os peitos de Harry, para fazer pressão e colocá-los em evidência. Seria extremamente útil para o futuro.</p><p>Harry não se movia e não dizia nada, até que Louis terminou de amarrá-lo. Começou a se contorcer em meio aos nós e percebeu que estava impossibilitado de se mover. Gemidos que se reprimiam em sua garganta começaram a se libertar e Louis não poderia ficar mais feliz.</p><p>- Não adianta se contorcer, sabe disso. Se quiser parar, diga vermelho ou sua palavra de segurança. - E Harry não precisava daquilo, só queria ter certeza que estava sendo bem amarrado e subjugado por seu senhor.</p><p>- Não é necessário, Mestre.</p><p>- Ótimo, porque terá mais por vir. Muito mais, cadela.</p><p>Acariciou os lisos cabelos da nuca do rapaz, o que lhe deixou molenga e impaciente. Louis não tardou para pegar os prendedores de mamilo, mas antes de utilizá-los, agachou na altura do rapaz e ficou de frente a frente com ele. Abaixou sua cabeça e começou a levemente chupar seu mamilo esquerdo, enquanto pressionava com força o direito.</p><p>Lambia com avidez e aumentava a pressão para não negligenciar o outro, começando a morder e molhá-lo com saliva. Harry tentou, mas era fodidamente sensível ali e Louis sabia disso. Harry começou a choramingar com a provocação.</p><p>Assim que libertou o esquerdo, diretamente agarrou o prendedor no mamilo cheio de saliva e Harry se contorceu impaciente, mas Louis não tinha pressa alguma. Correu para morder e abocanhar o mamilo direito, sentido ele se arrepiar e ficar eriçado. O corpo todo do submisso estava em chamas e as pressões nos mamilos poderiam fazê-lo gozar se Louis o ordenasse. Mas ele ainda não merecia gozar, então esperaria que seu dominador lhe desse a punição merecida.</p><p>Quando Louis prendeu o segundo mamilo, fazendo questão de fazer uma pressão com os dedos no prendedor e pôr Harry em um estado que beirava ao insano. Se levantou abruptamente e logo desferiu um tapa com muita força em suas bochechas.</p><p>- Você gosta não é puta? Diga! - Louis bradou, curto e rápido.</p><p>- Sim, Senhor! Eu amo isso, por favor...</p><p>Louis amava quando a putinha implorava.</p><p>Pegando a flogger ao seu lado, Louis exigiu que Harry fechasse os olhos para que tudo ficasse mais excitante. O garoto os fechou obedientemente e só esperou. Sentiu as franjas da flogger deslizarem-se pelo seu corpo arrepiado e totalmente desesperado por algum contato. Louis ficou bons segundos assim e para surpreendê-lo, deferiu um tapa com força em sua barriga. Harry se assustou e pulou um pouco pra trás, a pancada não havia sido leviana. Louis já começou brutalmente pois queria ver o quanto o garoto aguentava.</p><p>- Você vai contar até trinta. Se errar a ordem, voltaremos do início, entendido? - Harry acenou positivamente e apenas esperou como uma cadela obediente.<br/>
Louis desferiu chicotadas em todas as áreas do torso do rapaz, ele ia de uma área para outra inesperadamente para que Harry não soubesse o que esperar.</p><p>- Vinte e cinco... - Uma chicotada agrediu seu mamilo já apertado pela corda, o deixando roxo e sensível. O garoto se esquivou da corda quando sentiu que seria em seu outro mamilo.</p><p>- Não fuja. - Louis ordenou, enquanto o próximo alvo era o pênis duro e intocado do garoto. Harry foi embalado para trás e sentia que se não estivesse tão perto do número final, ele não poderia aguentar.</p><p>- Vinte e oito. - Louis acertou seu membro com força, fazendo-o gritar de dor e excitação por tocar em seu pau negligenciado. Louis sorriu sádico.<br/>
- Você gosta quando eu toco aqui, princesa? - E os últimos dois golpes foram certeiramente em seu pau que implorava gotejando por alguma atenção.</p><p>Sem ter tempo para resposta, Louis agarrou os cabelos de Harry e puxou seu rosto até que estivesse colado abaixo de seus testículos.</p><p>- Lamba, pervertido. - Esfregou a cara de Harry em sua pele. O garoto colocou a língua pra fora e começou a lamber as bolas avidamente, como se estivesse morrendo de fome. Como se ansiasse por isso por muito tempo. Ele estava faminto.</p><p>Lambia em movimentos de baixo para cima no que Louis movia sua cabeça, até chegar certo momento que Harry estava tão dedicado que fazia todo o trabalho sozinho. Ele e sua língua sedenta por pau.</p><p>Molhava toda a extensão com saliva e esfregava avidamente seu rosto ali, como se aquele fosse seu lugar favorito do mundo. Louis gostava de toda a provocação que causava, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Dando um tapa de leve no rosto que estava concentrado em lamber de sua virilha até acima de suas bolas, chamou a atenção do submisso. Harry ergueu a cabeça para cima e abriu seus olhos tão luxuriosos, esperando segunda ordem.</p><p>Louis o levantou com certa força para que o rapaz ficasse ligeiramente de pé e ordenou, - Termine o trabalho no meu torso, levante.</p><p>Harry não hesitou em começar a lamber de seu ventre até seu pescoço, não ousando ultrapassar. Era uma mistura de barulhos molhados e gemidos, enquanto Harry desfilava sua língua pelo abdômen duro de seu dono. Talvez aquela fosse a parte favorita do mundo do garoto. O fazia se sentir protegido, e saber que só ele tinha permissão para estimular Louis ali, fazia tudo valer a pena.</p><p>O caminho que sua língua esticada fazia era indefinido, Harry não queria deixar nenhuma parte sua sem a visita do seu palato, então fez questão de lamber com força e lentamente, enquanto via sua saliva brilhar no corpo alheio.</p><p>- Você não quer perder uma parte sequer, não é? Pervertido. Meu pervertido. Só meu para usar como eu quiser.</p><p>E Harry não podia contrariá-lo.</p><p>Abruptamente, Louis agarrou seu pescoço e o forçou para o chão novamente, fazendo-o ficar em seus joelhos, como na posição anterior. Tocou seu pênis rijo e pingante na frente da face do menino, apenas para provocá-lo.</p><p>- Chupe meu pau, vadia. - Harry não pensou duas vezes ao abocanhar aquele pau que já conhecia com a palma da mão. Enfiou inteiramente em sua boca, fazendo deslizar por sua garganta já preparada para recebê-lo e fez movimentos fundos até que ele atingisse aquela coisinha que balança no fundo da garganta do submisso.</p><p>Louis, com a cabeça nublada com o aperto quente em seu pênis, começou a foder a boca alheia rudemente, enquanto o garoto fazia barulhos de engasgos, mas não se afastava nunca.</p><p>Os barulhos serviam como uma espécie de sinfonia excitante, que deixava com o pau à beira de esporrar. Harry faria questão de tomar tudo o que seu dono lhe desse, engolindo tudo.</p><p>Louis o fodia como se o odiasse, e essa era uma das merdas mais sexualmente satisfatórias que ele já experimentou.</p><p>Ao sentir sua libido quase sair de fora de órbita, parou a cabeça do submisso rapidamente, enquanto parava para analisar sua situação.</p><p>Harry estava com o pescoço corado, assim como suas belas bochechas. Suava de pingar gotículas salgadas por seus cabelos e o garoto parecia que explodiria de desejo e luxúria se Louis não o domasse logo. Seu pau igualmente duro, pingando pré-gozo e totalmente intocado fazia Louis sorrir ao saber que ele sofria com o tesão que mal poderia carregar.</p><p>- Você gosta muito de fazer isso, não é, minha boneca? Pois eu vou te dar o que você merece. Tem sido uma putinha tão obediente e submissa ao seu amo. Agora posso te compensar.<br/>
Pegou o corpo de Harry rapidamente e o deixou de barriga para baixo na cama. Puxou suas coxas para que arqueasse sua bunda e deixasse seu cuzinho guloso exposto. A entrada do submisso praticamente convidava Louis, piscando como nunca, enquanto a respiração de Harry era rápida e dificultosa com a incerteza dos acontecimentos posteriores.</p><p>- Sua bucetinha mal pode esperar para que eu dê devida atenção a ela. Pois eu vou fodê-la tanto que você vai implorar que eu a preencha com bastante porra. É disso que você gosta, não? Você é uma completa cockslut. Todinha minha. Essa bucetinha já está completamente encharcada enquanto eu falo em te foder com força como você ama. - Harry gemia altamente, porém os gemidos eram abafados nos travesseiros e Louis sabia que ali era o tempo de agir.</p><p>Pegou lubrificante em cima da escrivaninha, mas ao que ia passar em seu pau, teve uma ideia melhor. Deixou Harry na posição que estava e foi até a caixa que guardava seus brinquedinhos. Pegou um dildo e se perguntou se o garoto aguentaria. Claro que aguentaria.</p><p>Lubrificou o acessório com o máximo de óleo possível, assim como fez com seu pau. Harry não tinha tirado o rosto do colchão e mal sabia o que estava por vir.</p><p>Harry logo sentiu uma ponta de algo gelado melar sua entrada e só ousou respirar fundo. O objeto foi inserido devagar, mas com força suficiente para receber o brinquedo que o rapaz tanto amava.</p><p>Louis esperou seu cuzinho apertado receber o brinquedo, e quando percebeu que já tinha poder suficiente para movimentá-lo, não tardou em brincar de inserir e tirar. Os movimentos de vai e vem deixavam Harry igualmente atordoado e ansioso. Louis se abaixou ao corpo do submisso ao mesmo tempo que inseria o brinquedo em movimentos mais rápidos e certeiros.</p><p>- Como ousa gostar mais dessa porra de plástico do que do pau do seu senhor? Você ama qualquer coisa que te preencha, não é, puta? Eu quero ver você aguentar. - Dizia com uma voz ríspida e completamente sedutora no ouvido do rapaz com o corpo colado ao colchão, ao que deixava beijos molhados na parte de traz de seu pescoço suado.</p><p>Forçou com rispidez o dildo e no que Harry se arqueou e deu um grito abafado no travesseiro, soube que atingiu sua próstata. Começou a enfiar apenas lá, para que o garoto ficasse na beira do precipício.</p><p>Os gemidos de Harry a esse ponto já estavam altos e incontroláveis.<br/>
- Senhor-r, se não parar de tocar aí... eu vou vir logo. - Foi a única frase que conseguiu formular inteira, deixando Louis ciente de seu estado. Louis então abrandou os movimentos e soube que aquele era o momento.</p><p>Lubrificou seu pênis, se sentindo sensível pelos movimentos de masturbação e se antes ele tinha alguma dúvida do que faria, agora ele estava com cem por cento de certeza.<br/>
Pressionou o dildo com força e o deixou no lugar, então se abaixou para lamber a entrada suplicante de seu menino para lhe causar o menos de dor que conseguiria. Lambia com tanta avidez, como se aquele buraco fosse sua refeição favorita, o que Louis se afirmava no momento realmente ser.</p><p>Ao que sentiu ela estar mais relaxada e com mais espaço, Louis se levantou e pegou seu próprio pau, fazendo algo que rendeu Harry um grito estrident - Mestre! Aarrgh-Não sei se aguento... - A voz manhosa e voluptuosa de Harry ecoou quase aos prantos, mas Louis sabia que ele mudaria de ideia em pouco tempo. Enfiou lentamente seu pau acima do dildo, e esperou o rapaz se acostumar com a invasão. A entradinha de Harry era tão gulosa que praticamente puxava o dildo junto com o pau de seu domador para dentro de si.</p><p>Obviamente a última intenção de Louis era machucar de forma desconfortável seu submisso, então esperou um pouco mais, pois sabia que se movesse com mais brutidão, ele se sentiria incomodado. Todavia, Harry como a boa putinha obediente que era, aguentaria tudo com o maior prazer.</p><p>Após alguns minutos de gemidos sôfregos e sua entrada se contraindo, Louis sentiu o passe livre para começar se mover. E quando ele o fez a sensação era de outro mundo. Aquele buraco tão quente e apertado por haver outro comprimento o preenchendo um dia o levaria a insanidade. Harry nunca imaginou que amaria tanto dupla penetração e a partir daquele segundo, soube que gostaria de experimentar aquilo mais vezes em sua vida.</p><p>Louis começou a fodê-lo propriamente, não sem mover junto com seu pau o dildo, intercalando sobre qual atingiria a próstata de Harry. O garoto abaixo amava tanto o sentimento de estar tão bem preenchido, finalmente começou a chorar por não aguentar o acúmulo de prazer que seu corpo estava recebendo.</p><p>- Eu sabia que minha putinha amaria tudo isso, é sua cara gostar desse tipo de coisa. Você mal pode se conter, hm? Com essa bucetinha se contraindo para manter esse pedaço de borracha e o pau do seu mestre. Você consegue aguentar os dois bem fundos, boneca? - A resposta era apenas em lágrimas, gemidos e choramingos inacabáveis, como se Harry mal pudesse pôr em palavras todo o tesão que estava eletrocutando seu corpo.</p><p>- Isso é para você aprender boneca... - Louis dizia com a voz cortada enquanto o fodia sem controle. - Que todos os seus buracos... - A voz estava entrecortada e Louis já percebia o precipício do prazer o alcançar. - ...pertencem a mim!</p><p>E, ao dizer isso, esporrou com força dentro do buraco quente e apertado do submisso, o preenchendo de gozo e fazendo seu ego inflar.</p><p>O menino apenas sabia gritar feito uma cadela no cio e procurar por contato para que também pudesse ter seu prazer atingido. Louis não tardou para começar a enfiar o dildo com o objetivo de encontrar sua próstata, ao mesmo tempo que masturbava o pau do rapaz abaixo, levando-o do inferno ao paraíso.</p><p>Harry gritou mais uma vez e sua entrada comprimiu com força o dildo. Soltou um gemido alto e contínuo, deixando Louis saber que ele gozava como nunca, esporrando na mão de seu mestre, ao que ele continuava a masturbá-lo.</p><p>Mesmo Harry entrando em estado de choque após ter gozado fortemente, Louis não parou de punhetá-lo. Ele virou o menino e o deixou sentado, ficando à sua frente e enfiando suas pernas acima de suas coxas. Começou a lamber com desejo o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto descia e mordiscava seu pescoço ligeiramente com seus dentes, mordendo em partes que sabia que fariam o garoto gritar e se contorcer.</p><p>Louis o olhava fixa e seriamente com seus orbes azuis penetrantes, que Harry jurou visitar o céu por alguns segundos. Louis percebeu que em certa parte, Harry não se movia e apenas recebia o que lhe era dado, completamente à mercê de suas ações.</p><p>- Mestre. - A voz engasgada saía com esforço de suas cordas vocais e ele sentia que seu cérebro havia parado de raciocinar. - E-Eu acho que... não vou conseguir. - E não havia nada que Louis amasse mais do que um desafio.</p><p>- Ah, você vai... Sabe por que, Harry? Porque eu quero que você o faça, e você não vai decepcionar seu senhor agora, vai? Você sabe que não quer me desapontar. - Sua mão apertava com força a base do pau do garoto, o fazendo se sentir sem defesas.</p><p>Louis subiu a mão e pressionou sua glande, deixando um Harry se contorcendo nas cordas e levantando suas coxas inutilmente e sem paciência. Aproveitando esse desespero, Louis nada sádico que era, começou a arranhar com sua mão livre uma das coxas do garoto, de seu joelho até próximo de sua virilha sensível. Isso fazia o coração de Harry acelerar, seus pulmões terem dificuldades para captar o ar e sua visão ficar turva.</p><p>- Vamos putinha, seja bom e goze para o papai... - Harry jamais decepcionaria seu amo, seu dono, seu dominador de forma alguma.</p><p>Com Louis abocanhando seu pescoço exposto, começou a gemer silenciosamente e gozar leves tiras esforçadas de seu pau já exausto.<br/>
Louis pensou seriamente entre largar o pênis como brasa quente ou continuar e fazer o rapaz desmaiar com tanta dor e prazer que sentia, mas fora consciente de seus atos e o largou, passando a mão gozada nos lábios de Harry, fazendo-o engolir tudo.</p><p>Ele engoliu toda a própria porra e Louis não poderia ficar mais orgulhoso. Hoje aquele rosto recebeu lágrimas, saliva e gozo e Louis sempre faria de tudo para manter seu menino bem alimentado.</p><p>Louis se abaixou para ver a situação do cuzinho esquecido de Harry, sabendo que estaria cheio de seu sêmen. Lambeu avidamente a entrada que já estava macia, empurrando todo o gozo para dentro. Pegou um plug anal que guardava na caixa, e o inseriu no cuzinho guloso de seu submisso, querendo manter seu gozo lá.</p><p>- Vai guardar tão bem minha porra nessa sua bucetinha molhada, não vai princesa? - Harry se sentia mimoso e choramingando pela invasão em sua área sensível.</p><p>- Vou mestre, me dê tudo o que você tem.</p><p>Após inserir o plug, Louis lambeu a barriga de seu submisso, para tirar o resto e gozo que sobrou lá, logo beijando seu doce menino e compartilhando o resultado do prazer que obtiveram juntos. Harry como obediente que era, engoliu tudo e ainda lambeu a boca de Louis, louco por mais de seu mel.</p><p>- Você é tudo para mim querido, sempre o suficiente para satisfazer meus desejos...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii. insolent kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tags: #louistops #harrybottom #domlouis #subharry #petplay #harrykitten #roleplay #humilliation #spanking #footplay #waxplay #nipplestimulation #faceslapping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Venha até aqui. - A voz autoritária era objetiva ao comando. - Mas venha como o bom gatinho obediente que você é. - Ao ser finalizada, a ordem foi recebida e imediatamente cumprida. O submisso engatinhava lentamente, não perdendo a oportunidade de exibir seu estonteante quadril e bunda bem marcados pela calça de couro que agarrava bem a suas coxas. Orelhinhas baixas de felino se encontravam perdidas em seus cachos, o deixando adorável.</p><p>Apesar da dificuldade de se locomover no estado que se encontrava, Harry não perderia a chance de ter um contato mais próximo com seu dominador. Ele poderia até recebe um carinho no cabelo se fosse quieto e obediente às ordens.</p><p>Se aproximando lentamente, ao chegar na frente do amo sentado em uma poltrona e com as bem pernas abertas em sinal de poder, se aninhou ao meio de suas coxas e esperou com a cabeça baixa em respeito.</p><p>- Olhe pra mim. - E com a permissão dada, o encarou com seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Sentiu uma leve carícia com o dedão de seu dominador, em seus finos lábios, amassados por seus dentes ansiosos. - Bom garoto. - E ele não podia evitar se sentir orgulhoso de si mesmo. Esse foi o contato mais próximo que tiveram desde o início da cena, e o garoto mal podia conter a eletricidade que já nascia para os próximos momentos que serião mais intensos.</p><p>O dono adentrava sua boca agora com dois dedos, num pedido silencioso de que o submisso os chupasse para as ações futuras, não contando que os enfiaria até o início de sua garganta para ver como ele reagiria. Felizmente, acostumado com estímulos ali, o garoto não engasgava mais e tinha plena noção que aguentaria muito mais que aquele singelo toque.</p><p>Surpreendido à reação do submisso, Louis tirou com facilidade os dois dedos e os levou novamente aos pecaminosos lábios que pretendia destruir.</p><p>Harry sentindo falta do contato profundo que estava tendo antes, ousou morder ambos os dedos e agarrá-los com os dentes para enfiá-los de volta na boca, ansioso em mantê-la preenchida com algo. O ato ocorreu tão rápido, mas não despercebido pelo dominante, o deixando enfurecido e arrancando os dedos de sua cavidade bocal com ira pura pela audácia.</p><p>- O que eu te disse sobre ser apressado? Repita pra mim. - A rispidez em seu tom quase aborreceu Harry, se não fosse pelo fato de que ele sabia o que estava por vir em razão de seu ato rebelde. - Gatinhos maus serão punidos caso sejam desobedientes aos seus donos. - O rapaz repetia como um mantra, decorada e límpida em sua mente, provando para Louis que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.</p><p>- E você desobedeceu mesmo tendo noção disso, não foi? - e a confirmação veio com um aceno calmo seguido de um sorriso extremamente malicioso.</p><p>O que veio em seguida já era esperado pela submisso, um tapa firme e forte em suas bochechas. Ele sabia que uma marca avermelhada foi pintada ali, mesmo Louis sendo o único capaz de observá-lo no momento. - Você anda muito abusado, gatinho. Sabe o que eu faço com gatos indisciplinados como você? Eu não tenho dó em momento algum. Então espero que esteja pronto para o que te espera, você me pediu por isso.</p><p>Bruscamente, Louis se levanta da poltrona e ordena: - Fique nessa posição até eu voltar. - Se virando de costas para o garoto, algo em sua mente o reforçou em avisar: - E não ouse se mover, eu vou saber se fizer. Assim sua punição será o dobro do que eu estou planejando.</p><p>O rapaz ajoelhado, escondia através de seus longos e sedosos cachos que escorriam em frente de rosto, um sorriso profano pela pequena vitória.</p><p>O dominador decide que aquela seria uma cena longa e cheia de variedades, testando coisas que já havia sido concordadas previamente estarem de acordo com as vontades de seu submisso, mas que não utilizaram até então. Seria unir o útil ao agradável, ensinar a seu animalzinho rebelde uma devida lição e experimentar seus limites juntos.</p><p>Retornou ao quarto o encontrando da forma que havia lhe deixado, dessa vez mais ofegante, provavelmente pelo inevitável nervosismo, mãos unidas na parte traseira de seu corpo e cabeça devidamente inclinada para baixo.</p><p>Se juntou a ele novamente, pegando o acessório que mal podia esperar ver o menino utilizando. Levantou sua cabeça com um leve toque com a palma das mãos, afastando os fios rebeldes que insistiam em esconder aquela bela face.</p><p>Prendeu seu longo cabelo em um baixo rabo de cavalo, achando que assim seria melhor para conciliar o apetrecho. Seus olhos o observavam quietos e obedientes, pelo menos por agora. Quando Louis revela o que pretende vestir no garoto, percebe o leve ímpeto de surpresa no rapaz. - Se lembra quando conversamos sobre isso? Você quer continuar? - Louis não podia deixar de questionar antes de prosseguir com seus planos. - Sim Senhor, totalmente. - Harry não pôde evitar o sorriso maquiavélico novamente em saber que Louis guardou aquela ideia e que já planejava executá-la.</p><p>Não hesitando, Louis encaixou em frente à boca e nariz do submisso, com a mão livre afivelando firmemente a parte atrás da cabeça. - Isso que gatos indisciplinados recebem para não morderem seus donos indevidamente. Uma bela focinheira.</p><p>Louis sentia o sorriso orgulhoso crescer em seu rosto ao encarar o garoto já afetado só com aquele detalhe. A coleira com guia foi de encontro ao pescoço marcado por chupões e marcas de possessão anteriores do submisso, para que ele não ficasse mal acostumado. O "daddy's good kitten" brilhava em prata marcando presença e dando à Louis um lembrete que Harry se orgulhava quase na maior parte do tempo. Ele era bom, mas sempre dava um jeito de cruzar a linha propositalmente para saber o que o dono faria para puni-lo.</p><p>Na última vez, ele amarrou Harry numa cadeira, suas mãos ficando totalmente imobilizadas atrás de seu corpo, enquanto o masturbava incessantemente, sem parar nem quando o garoto implorava dizendo que o odiava e que ele era um péssimo dom, mas curiosamente nunca proclamando sua palavra de segurança. Isso porque no fundo ele queria que Louis continuasse, até que seu pau entrasse em inércia de tanto gozar e ser estimulado, tendo a plena ciência de que palavras provocativas feriam seu ego e o propunham um desafio.</p><p>- Por enquanto vou te deixar assim. Relembrando que mais uma gracinha sua e a punição dobrará. - Deixou esclarecido mais uma vez. - Venha. - O garoto automaticamente se colocou de quatro ao chão, caminhando em suas mãos e joelhos, esperando o dono o guiar pela coleira. Louis o puxava pelo pescoço com orgulho de toda a subordinação que seu submisso estava lhe entregando. Ele esperava que o rapaz se comportasse assim por toda a cena, caso contrário, ele teria que pensar numa punição mais eficaz.</p><p>Conectou algemas de couro as mãos de Harry e logo as prendendo ao mastro que se encontrava no meio da sala, ligando o teto ao piso. Assim, o deixando de frente para o dominador, preso pela parte de trás de seu corpo. Os prendedores de mamilos foram ligados após uma série de beijos e lambidas para deixá-los previamente maltratados.</p><p>- Ajoelhe e abra bem as pernas. - E assim feito, Louis sentia sua boca salivar em ansiedade. O garoto estava tão exposto daquela forma, seu torso duro e musculoso na medida certa, avermelhado e pingando suor, enquanto mais abaixo suas calças clamavam por atenção, estando tão apertadas e aguentando um pau duro e carente de contato.</p><p>Louis pega o chicote de hipismo, traçando todo aquele corpo imóvel e que gritava pelas ações de seu dono. Começou traçando lentamente, passando por cima de marcas já feita antes na pele alva. Deixou o corpo do submisso relaxar, se acostumando com o leviano tato.</p><p>Ao que Harry fechou os olhos por estar num estado de extrema tranquilidade, Louis o bateu com força na bochecha para que ele se lembrasse de estar alerta a seus toques. O submisso imediatamente abre seus olhos e o encara diretamente, sentindo suas bochechas serem unidas e amassadas pela mão forte de seu dominante, o obrigando a fazer um biquinho. - Você está comigo? - Louis precisava saber. - Sim Mestre. - A resposta o fez voltar ao seu lugar.</p><p>- Certo, vamos começar. Quanto você acha que merece? - O dono perguntou em falsa inocência, sabendo que no final de tudo, era ele quem decidia.</p><p>- Cinco, Senhor.</p><p>Abruptamente, Louis o chicoteou no mamilo amassado pelo acessório, fazendo o garoto abaixo se encolher. Um grito foi reprimido em sua garganta, não sabendo se tinha permissão para tal.</p><p>- Cinco, é? - Uma chicoteada forte no outro mamilo. - Tem certeza disso? - E o garoto queria mais violência em sua área sensível, deixando seu pau vazando mais rapidamente.</p><p>- Que bom que sou eu quem decide. Serão vinte e você tem permissão apenas para os gemidos.</p><p>Harry sinceramente não sabia se sentia extremamente sobrecarregado ou inconscientemente aliviado.</p><p>Sem aviso, Louis inicia toda aquela deliciosa tortura, ouvindo os choramingos finos e que imploravam por mais por todo o espancamento, lhe dando sinal de que aquele gatinho gostava de apanhar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que Louis já domou.</p><p>Alternou em deixar os mamilos destruídos e se aproveitar de áreas mais estáveis como barriga e suas coxas. No dezoito, Louis decidiu que só se aproveitaria das zonas erógenas, para deixá-lo fora de si por um tempo. Duas surras diretas no pau infelizmente coberto do rapaz, o deixando contorcido e soltando gritos estridentes, lhe arranhando a garganta em agonia.</p><p>Quando acabou, Louis largou o chicote e subiu seu pé calçado por um pesado sapato social às coxas de Harry, encaixando-o ali, se aproximando de onde sabia que o garoto espernearia. Fez questão de iniciar uma masturbação lenta com seu próprio pé, se limitando as bolas, as quais Louis poderia apostar milhões que estavam cheias e roxas abaixo daquela apertada calça. Felizmente Louis não pegaria leve naquela noite, as amassando com o pé e ouvindo o garoto lhe implorar com lamúrias arrastadas.</p><p>Harry demonstrava toda sua devoção pelo ato ao gemer instantaneamente ao sentir seu pênis sem dó sendo pisado pelo homem acima. - Hmm... Senhor... Por favor. - Implorava sem saber exatamente o que queria, tendo apenas certeza de que apenas almejava que aquela tortura continuasse.</p><p>Pisando com mais força e ampliando pra toda extensão daquele pau, Louis sorriu perversamente, zombando do desesperado estado que seu submisso se encontrava. - O que você quer, hm? Gosta disso, não é? Me diga o quanto você gosta. - Afundava seu sapato com pura rigidez, ouvindo mais gemidos torturantes como resposta.</p><p>- Mestre. - Engoliu em seco com a excitação inexplicável que estava sentindo naquela região maltratada. - Continue, por favor, pise em mim. - E aquilo era como música para os ouvidos de Louis. Esmagando especificamente nas bolas, sabendo a potente dor que seria deferida ali, o pé do dominador realizava o que lhe foi clamado como uma missão de vida. Nunca imaginou que um submisso tão atrevido se entregaria de uma forma tão íntegra. Prometeu mentalmente o levar à lugares alucinantes e inexplorados antes se ele continuasse devoto dessa maneira.</p><p>- Levante, rápido. - disse ao que puxava a guia da coleira ligeiramente, mas com cautela para não machucá-lo indevidamente. A quebra de contato foi tão abrupta, que Harry demorou segundos para processar a ordem e então obedecê-la. Encarou Louis nos olhos, atônito pela mudança de cena, e com o pau prestes a gozar após ter sido tão instigado em ser espremido violentamente.</p><p>A lerdeza nos atos de Harry, lhe renderam uma puxada em seus cabelos da nuca para trás, o obrigando a encarar Louis fielmente nos olhos. - Vou descer sua roupa agora, não ouse se mover. Entendido? - Após milésimos lhe encarando tentando ler a luxúria em seus olhos, ele concordou.</p><p>Devagar, Louis se ajoelhou na frente do rapaz, encontrando um grande problema rente ao seu rosto. - Então quer dizer que a aberração gosta de ser pisada como inferior? É isso mesmo?</p><p>Com uma calma descomunal, abriu a braguilha da calça de couro do submisso, fazendo questão de roçar seus dedos na protuberância que gritava por qualquer contato, olhando pra cima e vendo-o se contorcer na focinheira, querendo de qualquer forma se libertar. - Eu te fiz uma pergunta, responda.</p><p>- Sim Senhor, eu gosto de ser pisado por você!</p><p>Com dedos eficazes, o dominador abaixou a calça junto a cueca, recebendo um pau nu irritado, com testículos inchados e coloração sanguínea. O garoto se tornou ansioso só por levar uma surra ali. Ele gostava da dor da degradação mais do que se é possível explicar.</p><p>Ao se livrar por completo, soube que com qualquer estímulo mais aprofundado o rapaz não conseguiria se segurar e gozaria mesmo sem a permissão de seu dono, assim então, pensou em tardar esse acontecimento.</p><p>Com um anel peniano agora em volto de seu pau, Harry soube que estava integramente à mercê das vontades de Louis e nada o excitava mais do que essa entrega mútua infindável.</p><p>O dominante sadicamente bombeou o pau ereto do garoto, sabendo que o deixaria inquieto e com sede para algo a mais. Parando aos poucos, apoiou com força as mãos nos ombros do submisso, deixando-o ajoelhado como se encontrava anteriormente. Harry automaticamente abriu suas pernas, sabendo que o ato agradaria a Louis.</p><p>E o fez. Louis com calma, tirou seus sapatos ficando apenas em suas finas e sedosas meias escuras. Encaixou seu pé coberto acima do pênis rijo e agora nu, já sentindo a umidade que só era mais expelida ao sentir o leviano contato. Captou o pé da forma mais apertada possível para que o garoto o sentisse sendo espremido. O movimento de vai e vem deixava Harry insano, principalmente por ser privado de gozar com um acessório apertando a base de seu pau. Louis tinha plena ciência de que investir ali seria agoniante para seu submisso, e que ao mesmo tempo, ter o orgasmo negado o faria muito mais proveitoso quando ele tivesse devida permissão.</p><p>A proximidade a um tecido liso também não estava ajudando Harry em nada, apenas em se sentir infinitamente mais sensível ao sentir ele roçar em seu pau necessitado. De repente, Louis para as carícias com os pés, deixando o garoto frustrado por outra interrupção, quando ele precisava urgentemente se esporrar. Contudo, Louis sabia que era exatamente isso que o rapaz estava prestes a fazer, e não querendo acabar com a diversão tão cedo, cessou os movimentos.</p><p>- Deixe as pernas bem abertas para mim. - Esticando-as o máximo possível, deixando seu pênis complemente visível para Louis, Harry soube que algo novo estava por vir, e ele mal podia esperar para saber o que era.</p><p>O submisso estava brilhante daquela forma, dos pés à sua cabeça, tudo gritava submissão. Seus pés escolhidos, joelhos no chão e bem afastados para se expor para seu mestre, tronco cheio de versões pela surra de mais cedo, pescoço com sua coleira de subordinado, a vermelhidão até suas orelhas, onde suor escorria livremente e claro, sua orelinhas macias e claro, a excêntrica mordaça por ter sido um gatinho mal criado. Louis não poderia ter escolhido subjugar outra pessoa que não fosse Harry, não seria a mesma coisa. Um sentimento de orgulho e excitação percorreu sua espinha como se avisasse que estava fazendo a coisa certa, estava sendo um dom estupendamente atencioso ao seu garoto, satisfazendo todos os seus desejos mais perversos, o subjugando da maneira mais deliciosa possível.</p><p>- Muito bem, gatinho, fique bem aberto assim para o seu dono. Você está me deixando tão orgulhoso, está indo muito bem, eu vou te recompensar. - Então ele traz consigo um plug melado por lubrificante, deixando os olhos de Harry saltando por ter um rabo felpudo, como ele sempre sonhou.</p><p>Agachando à altura de Harry, Louis calmamente leva sua mão até a entrada do rapaz, pulsante após toda a visão que teve, ansiosa para receber logo o brinquedo. Louis a rodeia com o óleo, esperando que ela relaxasse o suficiente. Enfim, ele enfia o vibrador com força considerável para entrar de uma vez, ouvindo um grunhido acima e sentindo o corpo de Harry tremer. Ele sabia que logo a dor seria substituída por puro tesão, e que no meio do caminho ambas se mesclariam, dependendo uma da outra para deixar Harry insano ao ponto de aguentar tudo o que seu dono lhe propusesse.</p><p>Louis aumenta mediamente a velocidade do acessório para que o submisso pudesse se ambientar com a sensação mais rapidamente, já sentindo sua entrada o engolindo. - Senhor-r, é tão bom. - O choramingo deleitoso chega nos ouvidos Louis da forma mais macia. Depois de minutos deixando o rapaz naquela posição, o dono aumentou a velocidade ao máximo possível, sabendo que a massagem na próstata do garoto seria incessante, fazendo o rapaz gritar mais alto. - Por favor. Me deixe te tocar. - Harry implorava com lágrimas nos olhos, sabendo que seu amo não resistiria à súplica.</p><p>Atendendo ao pedido e entendendo o motivo do rapaz pedir por aquilo, Louis desfivelou seu cinto, abrindo o zíper de suas calças sociais apenas o suficiente para deixar seu pênis duro visível para o menino. Decidiu que estava na hora de retirar a focinheira, apesar de ela ter sido bem útil. A soltou do rosto do sub ao que ele encarava paciente, com lágrimas preenchendo seus olhos.</p><p>Puxando a guia da coleira com brutidão, ele deixou o rosto do rapaz colado às suas bolas ao que as mãos do submisso ficavam presas atrás de suas costas facilitando o acesso à sua boca, deixou que ele lambesse com sua língua ansiosa em sentir o gosto de seu senhor e em lhe dar prazer. Era Louis quem comandava os movimentos com a guia, deixando a boca do rapaz onde ele quisesse, e sentindo que ele sempre se deixava ser guiado.</p><p>Harry finalmente tinha a oportunidade de usar sua língua para presentear seu dono e ele não perderia um canto sequer daquele corpo. Louis o deixou lambendo e chupando por tempo indeterminado, logo puxando a coleira para outra região que lhe agradasse. Nesse nível já começando a deixar Harry saciado, mas não o suficiente.</p><p>Até que enfim, trouxe a boca do rapaz a frente de seu pau, o ordenando que o lambesse. O submisso agora se divertia de verdade, chupando aquele pau como se tivesse sido treinado a vida inteira para isso. Sua língua trabalhava vividamente em dar prazer ao dono, continuando com mais paixão quando ouviu um gemido prazeroso acima de si.</p><p>Louis segurava a guia da coleira com afinco dessa vez, encaixando seu pau na boca do garoto, sentindo a ponta atingir sua garganta. Estocou agora com fervor, sentindo o calor molhado lhe rodear ao som de engasgados deliciosos. Harry adicionava uma dedicação de outro mundo para chupá-lo da melhor forma possível, querendo sentir seu leite escorrer por sua garganta e engolir tudo.</p><p>Não precisando estocar por mais tempo, Louis jorrou seu sêmen no buraco estreito do garoto, deixando ambos saciados por agora. Harry amava saber que foi ele o causador da efêmera alucinação de seu dono. Satisfeito, Louis levanta o rapaz pelos ombros após observá-lo com a boca aberta guardando uma poça de porra antes de engoli-la, prensando-o no mastro para que ele pudesse se apoiar.</p><p>Louis rapidamente solta as amarras que ligam suas mãos ao cetro, virando o corpo do garoto e se colando atrás dele. Ele enfia o plug mais profundamente, tendo certeza de deixá-lo na velocidade mais assídua possível. Logo, retira o brinquedo apesar de sentir dó do garoto, que transpirava baixinho.</p><p>Compensou Harry subindo as mãos aos seus mamilos sensíveis, tirando levemente os pregadores. Os apertou com força, fazendo o trabalho que anteriormente exercido ali. Brincou com eles até que Harry arqueasse sua coluna, deixando sua bunda empinada à mercê de Louis. Resistindo ao desejo, se afastou para encarar o estado do rapaz e aprecia-lo. Sabia que ele estava lutando para se libertar, gozar logo e mais do que ele já um dia fez, mas Louis sabia que ele agradeceria futuramente por prolongar seu martírio.</p><p>Para fechar com chave de ouro toda aquela flagelação, Louis pegou uma vela vermelha que estava posicionada ali perto e propositalmente já acesa. Harry sentiu quando as chamas ferventes se aproximaram de seus mamilos, gritando pelo contato tão ocioso, portanto, o mais afrodisíaco que já sentiu. O dominador aproximou as chamas dos mamilos, o suficiente para queimar as pontas e deixá-los lesados, mas com um Harry insano em seus braços muito perto de gozar.</p><p>- Tire o anel, agora mestre, eu não consigo mais segurar! - a voz chorosa implorava, e Louis não podia negar algo de seu gatinho que tem se mantido tão obediente a cena.</p><p>Levou a mão livre ao pênis reprimido do garoto, soltando o anel e deixando-o se sentir aliviado e delirante simultaneamente.</p><p>Cheirou o pescoço suado do rapaz que se contorcia à sua frente, sedento pelo mais frívolo contato. Raspou seus dentes ali perto da coleira, sentindo seu sabor inundando seus sentidos, querendo mais que nunca fazer o garoto entrar no mais alto patamar da submissão.</p><p>Pegou a vela novamente, dessa vez ousando tomar um passo mais pujante, inclinando a flama para baixo, deixando sua cera quente entrar em contato a pele do submisso.</p><p>A mistura de gritos brutais, traziam a certeza para dominador de que ele fez a coisa certa. Não tardando mais nenhum segundo, começou a masturbar o rapaz perseverantemente, sentindo sua mão se ensopar pelo pré-sêmen. Pingou as gotas calorosas novamente, dessa vez nos ombros do rapaz, vendo a cor avermelhada reinar naquela região.</p><p>Apertou com força os testículos do garoto, sabendo que era sensitivo ali, e então, virando a labareda da vela diretamente em seu pênis, a cera quente caindo diretamente em sua extensão. Aquilo foi o estopim para que Harry gozasse, sentindo a cera flamejante dominar seu pau e a mão de Louis lhe bombeando incansavelmente.</p><p>Louis sentiu o corpo do menino abaixo relaxando aos poucos em seus braços, após minutos com sua respiração descompensada. Cheirou docemente suas orelhas, o conhecendo tão bem que tinha certeza que ele logo miaria mimosamente por receber um cafuné de seu dono. Seu nariz fez contato com a coleira que permaneceu ali por tanto tempo, dando à Louis confirmação de que aquele gatinho era seu para punir quando necessário, mas para sempre compensá-lo com um afago imensurável.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii. ropebunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tags: #harrybottom #louistops #ropebunny #bdsm #D/s #gagging #boquete #bondage #mordaça #humilhação #degradação #spidergag #fleshlight #gargantaprofunda #subspace #slaveharry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Você se sente seguro dessa forma, não? É dessa forma que você perde o fardo que carrega nos ombros, os problemas que te rodeiam, não é? Diga pra mim. - A voz tão séria e certeira atingia o emocional submisso e seu dominador fazia propositalmente.</p><p>- Sim, Senhor. Eu me sinto cem por cento seguro com o senhor. - Proferiu obediente, com a esperança que sua sentença atingisse alguma emoção do domador.</p><p>Louis se aproxima mais calmamente ao lado do corpo suspenso no ar. Uma corda resistente e grossa aguentava todos seus membros imobilizados pela bondage que percorria a maior parte de seu torso, cordas mais finas colavam seus pés juntos para mantê-los firmes.</p><p>A pele antes trêmula e nervosa do submisso aparentava se deleitar no que lhe era proposto na situação atual, um bloqueio de seus movimentos e o ar de possessão que percorria pelo cômodo, o deixando ansioso para os próximos passos que seriam dados pelo amo.</p><p>Sentiu uma não percorrer de leve os espaçamentos entre as cordas e sua pele nua, agora com uma leve camada de suor, pelo misto de calor e ansiedade que agora dominavam seu corpo. Reparando nos mais milimétricos detalhes e reações do homem imóvel, o dominante sentia o orgulho consumi-lo com toda a cena que foi construída. Um submisso no seu mais elevado nível de comprometimento, embevecido às ações e mandamentos de seu dominador, uma áurea de confiança era instalada ali e esse era o fogo necessário para que Louis começasse algo que já não podia mais se conter.</p><p>Se colou ao torso suspenso em sua frente e focou em apertar os mamilos que estavam expostos e elevados pelo aperto das cordas. Beliscava com puro sadismo de ouvir os sons sôfregos e pedintes de Harry. Os torcia para baixo e para os lados com maestria, sabendo que aquilo provocaria uma reação direta no pau que estava envolvido a um anel peniano para impedi-lo de gozar brevemente. Queria ter controle de todas suas ações, das mais mínimas e levianas como arrepios e gemidos, até um orgasmo alucinante que o tiraria de órbita.</p><p>- Gosta que eu brinque com eles, não é? - e toda resposta dada foi resumida a gemidos que imploravam por mais. - Vejo como você gosta, seu corpo não nega. - E a compressão não pararia até que Louis sentisse que foi o suficiente. Após minutos de tortura manual nos mamilos, o dominador sentiu que deveria avançar, suspendendo a corda que controlava a altura do submisso, subindo seu corpo estático. Subiu para ficar na mesma altura que sua boca, assim tendo um ângulo melhor para explorar.</p><p>Mapeou primeiramente com os lábios famintos aquele ser estonteante que se submetia a ele. Lambia com avidez as partes de seu duro e musculoso tronco sabendo que o efeito faria o se contorcer e implorar silenciosamente por mais. Sabia que guloso como era, gritaria a qualquer momento implorando insatisfeito, apenas se limitava com receio de demorar mais para provocá-lo ou futuramente puni-lo pela desobediência.</p><p>Os dentes marcavam presença naquela pele antes tão alva e imaculada, que se tornou avermelhada e cheia de marcas, trazendo um sorriso orgulhoso ao dom pela sua criação. Explorava com destreza o corpo que tão bem conhecia e isso ficava claro quando o homem abaixo começou a se contorcer com as mordidas em seu mamilo eriçado e dolorido.</p><p>Louis sentia que o submisso estava a borda de perder o controle sobre si mesmo, então ele teria que reagir. Pausou as carícias que fazia nos seios, os deixando inchados e entumecidos, fazendo seu organismo ser preenchido por pura luxúria. Levantou calmamente para buscar um acessório que seria perfeito para a cena, tanto para controlar os sentidos do sub, como para seu bel prazer.</p><p>Trouxe a mordaça que estava mais empolgado para usar, mas não houve oportunidade até então. Ele sabia que seria uma experiência intensa, então encarou o sub nos olhos ao dizer: - Vamos dar um jeito nessa sua boquinha depravada, sim? Abra ela toda pra mim. - E lentamente foi encaixando o acessório ao rosto, o deixando rente a aos lábios repuxados, vendo a cavidade quente e úmida que tanto amava abusar e clamá-la como sua posse.</p><p>Afivelando os suportes da mordaça, encarou encantando como Harry parecia subjugado a ele e totalmente entregue as ordens de seu dominante. Naquela posição, Harry não podia mover seus lábios ou sua língua, tendo sua cavidade bocal completamente a mercê de seu dono.</p><p>- Quando eu penso que atingi seus limites, quando cogito a possibilidade de ter feito com que você cedesse e dissesse para parar ou regredir, você me surpreende aumentando sua sede por dominação. Você é uma aberração que ama levar pau grosso nessa boca enquanto está sem seus movimentos, certo?</p><p>Não hesitou ao agarrar seu pênis totalmente duro e excitado pela visão que tinha e o contagiava como se fosse a coisa mais excitante que já presenciou. Esfregou sua glande no material metálico que tomava a boca do submisso. Tinha um buraco perfeito no centro, que faria Louis foder aquela boca até enchê-la complemente de porra, ao que vazaria pelas laterais e o submisso se deleitaria em orgulho de ser um depósito descartável para todas as ações perversas que seu dono quisesse se deliciar.</p><p>As cordas que mantinham a estrutura de Harry ao ar, foram abaixas num nível que sua boca fosse de encontro com o pau duro que tanto o esperava, ambos pingando de desejo. Harry se babava como uma criança sem controle, e não podia se humilhar mais para que seu dono lhe tomasse imediatamente. Não queria ser um menino desobediente e apressado, então apenas encarava fixamente com seus arregalados olhos verdes, banhados por lágrimas sedentas e esperava ser bom o suficiente para agradá-lo.</p><p>- Olha só pra você com essa cara de puta com sede de pau, você quer muito, não é? - e batia de leve seu comprimento duro e molhado naquele rosto. Reparou que a língua do submisso se balançava no ritmo de seu pau, desesperadamente buscando por algum contato, e Louis amava torturá-lo até que ele não pudesse mais se conter.</p><p>- Vou te dar o que você quer, você tem sido tão bom para o seu mestre. Portanto, você tem que ter calma. - Subitamente se afastou, deixando Harry completamente choroso e corado, sedento para mamar aquele pau como precisava de oxigênio em seus pulmões. Louis buscou antes um plug lotado de lubrificante, e enfiou de uma vez na entrada sedenta, que detestava mais que tudo estar vazia.</p><p>O grito desejoso de Harry fez o pau de Louis tremer em antecipação, querendo logo preencher todos os buracos daquele garoto, para saciar seus desejos mais devassos.</p><p>- Minha presa preferida... Eu amo quando você se contorce e chora de tesão, é como se eu o tivesse na palma da minha mão e pudesse te satisfazer da forma que eu bem entendesse.</p><p>As lágrimas nos olhos submissos corriam como cascatas agora, fazendo Louis se sentir como uma espécie de deus detentor do seu prazer.</p><p>Agarrou seu pau e dessa vez sem provocar, aproximou dos lábios extremamente abertos e ansiosos por ele, enfiando uma vez testando o espaço, sabendo que seria o aperto perfeito para fazê-lo gozar com a umidade que o cercaria. Tirou olhando diretamente nos lacrimosos olhos, sabendo ali que o garoto estava tão louco por isso quanto Louis.</p><p>Socou sem dó seu pau até o fundo, sentindo sua glande alcançar sua garganta e o levando ambos à insanidade. Harry tinha seus gemidos calados com um pau grande na garganta e Louis queria puni-lo por isso, mesmo estando impossibilitado em tantas maneiras, ainda fazia questão de gemer como uma cadela com tesão, desesperado pelo doce e crua violência.</p><p>Não teve com Louis não tomar aquilo como um insulto, tirando seu pau bruscamente. - Você vai ficar calado, até que eu te dê devida permissão pra gemer, ouviu? - um tapa curto e seco sendo deferido no pouco espaço que tinha livre no rosto do cacheado. - Ou você mal pode se aguentar, hm? Vadia promíscua, não é? - e Harry chorava como forma de respondê-lo. Eram lágrimas que extravasavam como ele já se sentia sobrecarregado de excitação.</p><p>Não tardou a voltar a foder aquele buraco molhado, estocando com o sentimento sádico de vê-lo tão detonado, contudo, complemente cativado. Minutos se passaram e o único som possível de se ouvir no cômodo, era dos engasgos na estreita garganta de Harry sendo fodida a seco, enquanto Louis gemia sem controle, levando aqueles sons como combustível para destruí-lo sem dó.</p><p>Não querendo tardar o inevitável, sentiu uma explosão absurda em seu ventre, gozando com força naquela boca que tão bem o recebia, notando a poça de gozo que se acumulou ali. Harry queria manter tudo para si.</p><p>- Maldita cadela gananciosa! - e Harry tremia para ser estimulado, suor frio percorrendo sua estrutura corpórea e seu rosto complemente encharcado por lágrimas e sêmen, seu nariz entupido o deixava congestionado e ele nunca passou por uma cena tão intensa quanto aquela.</p><p>Louis se afastou, satisfeito momentaneamente, agora complemente inspirado em fazer seu submisso beirar a insanidade. Aumentou a velocidade do plug, fazendo questão de enfiá-lo com mais força dentro do canal apertado, sentindo seu físico se retrair em agonia. Buscou um fleshlight em formato de ânus, sabendo que o garoto tremeria loucamente ao senti-lo envolta de seu pau.</p><p>Em rente ao pau do submisso, Louis o apertou com força, sentindo sua mão se melar com o pré-gozo. - Mesmo com o anel, você mal pode se conter, hm? - o olhava diretamente nos olhos ao que lentamente o masturbava, sabendo que os nervos do garoto estavam à beira de explodir.</p><p>Louis pega o fleshlight e o enfia até a base do comprimento, ciente da dor que consumiria o submisso. Fazia movimentos levianos de vai e vem, com o cru sadismo de torturá-lo, e ainda testando seus limites. Harry com um plug enfiado dentro de si e com o constante aperto do acessório em seu pênis, começou a fodê-lo bruscamente para alcançar seu ápice, mesmo que soubesse que seu dono não ficaria contente com isso.</p><p>Á milésimos de gozar, Louis retirou o fleshlight como se quisesse tomar aquilo do garoto, vendo os dedos de seus pés se encolherem com a repressão. - Se acalme... se acalme. - A mão de Louis foi de encontro com o pau rígido vazante, bolas roxas prontas para explodirem com a estimulação, o garoto se esforçava ao máximo nas circunstâncias que se encontrava para não se mover muito e aparentar estar apressado. Mas ele realmente estava, e Louis podia notar com todas as reações de seu corpo. A pele suada brilhava como sinal de instabilidade, tremeliques percorriam seus pelos e Louis podia sentir seu coração acelerado como o inferno e seus pulmões com dificuldade de captar o ar necessário.</p><p>Louis precisava ser muito cuidadoso de como prosseguira com toda a cena. Vendo a luta que o submisso transmitia através de seus olhos, rapidamente foi até ele e desfivelou com uma tranquilidade descomunal a mordaça. Saliva gozo dominavam sua boca, fazendo Louis recolher com os dedos e experimentando deliciosamente em sus própria boca. - Me diga sua cor. - pediu cautelosamente.</p><p>- Amarelo. Por favor, Senhor. - Chegar tão perto de gozar e ter seu ápice negado, como se tivesse a oportunidade de ter contato com o pecado como uma refeição crua e apimentada, bem em sua frente, mas ser privado de saboreá-lo, o deixou atordoado a um ponto que repensou e queria mesmo prosseguir com o roleplay.</p><p>Isso foi o suficiente para fazer Louis respirar profundamente e repensar seus passos. - Claro. Vamos com calma a partir de agora, sim? Você tem ido tão bem, uma cadela tão obediente. - Em contraste com suas palavras, sabia que carícias no rosto ao que empurrava fios que escapavam do coque feito antes da cena se iniciar, eram necessários para mantê-lo calmo e deixá-lo respirar pelo momento que fosse necessário.</p><p>- Respire com calma, nada vai acontecer se você não quiser. - Louis tentava o máximo mostrar outra faceta de sua personalidade, mais empática e calorosa, pois sabia que precisava transmitir segurança e conforto para o homem que se subjugava a seus cuidados abaixo dele, apenas assim o faria alcançar a epítome do prazer.</p><p>- Você está comigo querido? - perguntou minutos depois de carícias e respirações compensadas. - Sim Senhor, vamos continuar. Minha cor é verde agora.</p><p>- Certo. - Louis circulou ao redor do garoto que agora controlava mais calmamente sua respiração, decidindo que a decisão mais racional para o momento seria deixar Harry se sentir um pouco no controle.</p><p>Retirou com calma o anel peniano e sentiu o pênis pesado e rijo do menino em sua mão, lhe dando rápidas punhetadas e ouvindo a garganta se ranger por gemidos reprimidos. - Vamos, gema bem alto pra mim. Você tem permissão.</p><p>E o quarto foi preenchido com os gritos desesperados e com pressa de Harry, sentindo que iminentemente se esporraria na mão de Louis.</p><p>O dominador então para com as carícias e traz o fleshlight de volta, sentindo que essa seria a escolha perfeita para finalmente deixar Harry obter seu orgasmo.</p><p>Enfiou até a base agora, sabendo que o garoto se sentiria mais no controle pela ausência do anel roubando seu orgasmo. O plug volta à maior velocidade possível, socando incessantemente a próstata de Harry, o deixando trêmulo com o tanto de estímulos, decidindo se deixar levar e fodendo como se não houvesse amanhã o espaço apertado que o brinquedo lhe oferecia.</p><p>Seu corpo se dedicava apenas aquela ação a partir do momento que teve permissão, se atirando pra cima com o impulso em sua região pélvica, sentindo suas bolas se esvaziarem com uma explosão rápida dentro do brinquedo que lhe foi oferecido. Mesmo Louis sabendo que o garoto havia gozado, continuou com os movimentos, barulhentos pelo gozo que agora preenchia o acessório, o deixando pegajoso.</p><p>A intenção de Louis era deixar Harry ereto novamente, tendo que investir na estimulação forçada, o garoto fazendo maior parte do trabalho, conectando seu a dor que sentia ao prazer inevitável.</p><p>- Senhor... dói. - Harry agora mordia os lábios forçadamente como válvula de escape da agonia que sentia ao redor de seu pau. Esteve lutando tão arduamente durante todo o processo, não seria agora que vacilaria e deixaria seu dom insatisfeito. Afinal, no final do dia, seu dominador sabia o que era melhor para ele, então se dar mais um ou dois orgasmos para Harry era o que ele julgaria ser o certo, Harry apenas se aproveitaria da situação.</p><p>- Mas você gosta, não é? Ou devo parar? - Louis o encarava seriamente deixando suas estocadas mais lentas e torturantes, sabendo que faria Harry se desesperar, já que naquele ponto ele não conseguia mais parar. - Você ama quando esse brinquedinho de merda te sacia, não ama querido? - acelerava a pressão ao que o provocava. - Ama sentir ele te apertando bem forte, como se fosse um buraco de verdade. - Louis não pararia até que ele cedesse às suas palavras. - Mas você não tem coragem de foder uma bunda de verdade, tem? Quem gosta de levar no rabo, é você. - Harry estava duro novamente, seu pênis ereto e suas bolas novamente cheias e roxas. Lamúrias suplicantes deixavam seus lábios abusados, despertando a lascívia dentro de Louis e todas as coisas que ele ainda planejava fazer com o rapaz.</p><p>Retirou o fleshlight ao que o usou por uma última vez, tendo certeza que o submisso estava complemente dentro daquilo e com tanto tesão quanto ele próprio. Abriu as pernas do garoto, o deixando complemente exposto apenas para Louis, inflando sua possessividade pelo submisso. Viu sua entrada já alargada pelas invasões anteriores, sentido seu pau endurecer mais ainda com o pensamento de como a entrada se encontrava mole e molhada para recebê-lo, e que mesmo exausta, aguentaria o quanto Louis quisesse.</p><p>- Dilatada só pra mim, hm? - Louis dizia ao enfiar dois dedos lubrificados na entrada, não encontrando resistência alguma. Apesar disso, o espaço sempre seria apertado e reconfortante, deixando Louis orgulhoso de ser o único a poder explorar aquela área tão especial. Enfiou os dedos profundamente, com a precisão de encontrar sua próstata e deixar o rapaz amarrado abaixo de si tremendo.</p><p>A pequena provocação durou menos do que esperado, apenas servindo como preparação para o encontro do pau de Louis ali. Ao notar Harry parando de lamuriar alto ao sentir uma sensação de vazio, o dominador não tardou em deixar sua glande fazer encontro com o cuzinho necessitado.</p><p>Pincelou o necessário para dar a abertura precisa e enfiou aos poucos, mas já com a ansiedade borbulhando em sentir seu garoto fundo e quente. Harry gritava agora com a invasão, sentindo-se finalmente completo e ligado ao seu mestre. - Você ama estar cheio, hm? - a pergunta era feita mais como uma afirmação. Harry não poderia negar.</p><p>Ao sentir as paredes o espremendo em recepção, forçou o máximo possível sua extensão rígida para atingir até o talo do homem aberto a ele. Estocou com vigor e seu corpo finalmente se sentia em casa novamente. Era como se ali, dentro até o mais fundo possível que poderia de seu submisso, Louis tivesse controle de todas as coisas que realmente importavam. Seu prazer e de Harry.</p><p>Aquele ponto de dominação da cena, não planejava pegar leve ou dar menos do que Harry merecia, o garoto parecia tão lindo todo vermelho e pingando de suor, cabelos encharcados a esse ponto e lábios inferiores mastigados. Todo seu corpo agora clamava por dominância e possessividade, querendo ser de Louis e apenas dele. Queria que o dono o tomasse como seu, como sua propriedade e que fizesse o que bem entendesse com seu corpo, seguindo assim sua mente depravada.</p><p>Sua entrada era abusada como merecia, e Harry sentia que esse seria um do sexo mais satisfatório que já teve, imóvel e vulnerável, sua boca reivindicada mais cedo, seus mamilos beliscados e os dedos de seus pés encolhidos com a onda de tesão que o percorria.</p><p>Sentindo aquela sensação singular e explosiva com a surra infindável que sua próstata recebia, causando a perda de sentido em todos os seus órgãos, sua pélvis fora de controle e seu ventre explodindo, a harmonia fez com que ele gozasse forte, intocado e secamente na mão de Louis, que apertava duramente seu pênis, querendo tocá-lo em todas as partes que alcançava.</p><p>Louis sentiu a contração das paredes do garoto apertarem com força seu pau, como se o sugasse para dentro e não quisessem que ele fosse embora nunca. Esse sentimento inesgotável de possessão que apenas os dois tinham um com o outro, não fez o tardar muito e gozar dentro do garoto, querendo mantê-lo cheio e aquecido. Marcando-o como completamente seu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iv. it made me feel like i belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tags: #abo #omegaharry #harrybottom #alfalouis #louistops #lactationkink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A primeira pontada se deu assim que ele entrou na cabine. </p><p>Com o calor insuportável na base de suas costas, o suor imediato escorrendo por todos os seus poros, ele soube que iria precisar de ajuda. </p><p>A mais leve ventania eriçou todos os seus pêlos e os bicos de seus mamilos, trazendo uma vermelhidão do seu pescoço até suas orelhas. Não podia estar acontecendo, exceto que estava. Desleixado com suas obrigações íntimas e muito ocupado com seu trabalho, Harry havia se descuidado e não tomado seus supressores para evitar a quentura e a necessidade que o cio traria. </p><p>Como se nada fosse tão ruim que não pudesse piorar, esqueceu de levar seu binder para o hotel que se hospedou em Amsterdam, e passou toda sua estadia por lá com os seios livres. Até então, ele pôde controlar seus extintos e tudo andava conforme o planejado, menos isso. </p><p>Começando a se sentir extasiado, e tentou acomodar-se de forma mais correta em seu assento e refletiu se realmente conseguiria lidar com aquela agonia até o seu destino. A certeza de que a resposta era um belo e grande ‘não’, veio junto com outra pontada em seu ventre e o início do vazamento de lubrificante natural. </p><p>Como se todo seu corpo conversasse entre si, sentiu a primeira gota perdida vazar de seus peitos, estes que estavam cheios desde sua saída do hotel. Ele só não imaginou que tudo aconteceria tão rápido. </p><p>Atormentado com a situação, ajustou o melhor que conseguiu seu cardigan de crochê para pode apaziguar seu agora não-tão-pequeno problema. </p><p>Harry queria quebrar a janela mais próxima e se atirar pra fora com o trem em movimento, pois o vexame de ter que enfrentar um cio só na frente de diversas pessoas, deixava sua mente enevoada. </p><p>O ômega já não conseguia mais pensar direito sobre suas ações, sentindo seu pau meio duro enquanto escorria por trás e o pé de sua barriga doía como se tivesse um filhote lhe chutando com raiva. </p><p>Tentou se recordar das técnicas que aprendeu ao decorrer da vida de como lidar com o cio. A primeira delas era controlar sua respiração e tentar se manter o mais tranquilo que a situação poderia oferecer. Com calma, inspirou por cinco segundos prendendo o ar, levando mais cinco para soltá-lo. Fez isso quantas vezes foram precisas para que ele não ficasse insano e tomasse alguma atitude que se arrependeria depois, nos momentos de lucidez. </p><p>Focou sua visão na bela planície ao ar livre que brilhava com o sol lá fora e deixou sua mente vagar em algo que não fosse seu problema atual. </p><p>De repente, ouviu passos de sapatos e vozes se aproximarem e sentiu o odor mais forte que já presenciou. Ele sabia que eram os ferônimos agindo, deixando-os mais aflorados do que era na realidade, mas ele não pôde evitar. </p><p>A porta se abriu e Harry tentou disfarçar não ouvir o diálogo ou encarar. </p><p>— Esta é sua cabine Sr. Tomlinson– Oh... Vejo que terá companhia. – O condutor, provavelmente surpreso de que Harry estava ali por não ter sido ele quem o atendeu primeiro, mostrou para o novo passageiro. </p><p>— Não haveria problema caso os senhores tivessem que viajar juntos, não? Todos os outros setores se encontram ocupados, peço desculpas pela inconveniência. – Agora Harry estava olhando. Ele soube a partir daquele momento que teria um maldito cio enquanto estava praticamente preso em um pequeno espaço com um desconhecido, ele precisava pelo menos de uma primeira impressão. A primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi a forte fragrância que o homem exalava, um cheiro natural marcante, que com certeza marcava presença por onde quer que ele passasse. Em um terno que lhe cabia tão bem que ele julgava ter sido feito sob medida apenas para ele, Harry não se conteve e o fitou dos pés a cabeça. Coxas macias e confortáveis, lhe dando um ar de quem as malhava, mas não exageradamente. O muque bem definido deixou Harry engolindo em seco involuntariamente. </p><p>Assim que seus olhos chegaram na face também observadora do rapaz, Harry não conseguia se sentir mais perdido. Seus fascinantes olhos azuis transmitiam um tipo de segurança que Harry não entendia a origem. Obviamente o homem não era nenhum garotinho e soube que Harry o lia como um livro aberto. </p><p>Engolindo saliva, ele fez o que mais odiava no mundo inteiro. Corou feito um adolescente tímido (talvez porque ele já tinha sido um) e as palavras se prenderam eu sua garganta, justamente como naquela época. Abriu a boca mas tudo que teve era ar, deixando a situação mais constrangedora possível. O belo-homem-de-olhos-azuis notou rapidamente o ocorrido e contornou tomando a palavra. — Não, está tudo bem. Não será incômodo viajar aqui. – Disse tranquilo e colocando um provável fim no incidente. </p><p>O condutor aparentemente aliviado, ajudou Louis organizar suas malas e se despediu com um aceno. </p><p>Então Louis se sentou no banco rente a Harry, enquanto ele procurava desesperadamente por algo que pudesse focar lá fora. Mesmo que essa estratégia não fosse durar por toda a viagem, era sua válvula de escape por ora. </p><p>Ele soube que falharia quando outra pontada exclusivamente forte foi dada de surpresa e ele se aqueceu como se pudesse desmaiar a qualquer instante. Ele poderia jurar que tentou conter um gemido que se prendeu em suas cordas vocais, mas ele veio mesmo assim. Muito audível. </p><p>A razão foi junto com sua dignidade, sabendo que ele teria que dar um jeito em si mesmo, ou ele desmaiaria e tudo conseguiria ser pior. </p><p>Um pigarreio que aparentou ser calculado, foi ouvido por Harry lhe tirando de seus pensamentos negativos. — Hm, precisa de ajuda? Você não aparenta estar muito bem. – O homem lhe disse, com tom de preocupação. </p><p>Harry momentaneamente não soube o que responder, afinal, o quê poderia ser feito aquela altura? Evitou pensar na possibilidade para não piorar o seu próprio estado que já era deplorável. </p><p>Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas toda e qualquer sentença se recusava a se formar e ele sinceramente queria sumir àquele ponto. Novamente, era como se o homem entendesse o que lhe ocorria e queria genuinamente ajudá-lo. — Você prefere que eu chame algum funcionário ômega? Tem uma recepcionista que diss– - Harry não deixou que ele terminasse, porque no fundo queria apenas a ajuda dele. Se sua situação saísse para fora da cabine, ele causaria um constrangimento enorme e ele só queria se livrar de tudo aquilo da forma mais leve possível. </p><p>— Não! Não precisa, vou ficar bem. – Sua voz quase que chorosa traía sua mente. Ele não conseguiria se livrar daquilo sozinho nem que quisesse muito. Toda situação piorava por estar em uma cabine com um desconhecido em um trem em movimento. </p><p>— Bem, então eu posso fazer algo para ajudar? – O tom de preocupação era evidente e Harry não poderia se sentir mais caloroso com isso. A verdade em sua voz era clara, ele ajudaria Harry no que ele precisasse e não queria constrangê-lo de forma alguma. </p><p>— E o que você faria por mim? Veja, eu estou no cio, vazando e– Ele mesmo se parou ao que sentir os olhos o encararem como se ele brilhasse.  Reconstruindo a sentença em sua mente, ele quis deixar as coisas transparentes para que não houvesse mais nenhuma empecilho. </p><p>— Você quer que eu faça algo? – voltou a perguntar firmemente, dando ênfase em ser ele quem ajudaria Harry naquela situação e não mais ninguém naquele veículo. </p><p>— P-pode.. é.. Você sabe? – Não poderia ficar mais embaraçoso que isso, então Harry ousou em sugerir. Como se os deuses não houvessem esquecido dele, o rapaz lhe encarou serenamente como se já esperasse esse tipo de pedido. </p><p>— Claro. – disse simplesmente com um sorriso casto. — Posso me aproximar de você? – ele perguntou esperando por seu consentimento. </p><p>— Sim, pode. Por favor. – a última oração soando tão manhosa que ele quis se bater em como estava sendo idiota naquela situação já vergonhosa por si só. A última coisa que ele esperava em sua viagem de volta para casa, era estar tendo contatos íntimos com um estranho. </p><p>Na linha tênue entre calma e pressa, ele se aproximou e se aconchegou no banco de Harry, ao seu lado. Uma mão pousou na coxa do rapaz e ele pôde senti-la tensionar. — Qual seu nome, querido? – Perguntou com genuíno interesse. — Harry. – sibilou. — Harry Edward. </p><p>— Eu sou Louis Tomlinson. O momento que você quiser que eu pare, nós pararemos, certo? – E Harry acenou positivamente sem encontrar as palavras certas. Vidrado em seus olhos azuis oceânicos, ele soube que não queria estar mais nenhum outro canto desse mundo que não fosse ali. </p><p>— Certo, Harry Edward. – Louis disse com um leve sorriso. — Podemos começar tirando isso aqui? – Pousou a mão por cima do cardigan colorido e perguntou novamente não querendo constranger o ômega. — Claro, tire logo por favor. – Harry já soava desesperado jogando tudo pra ar. O hálito quente e a respiração de Louis estavam tão próximos, que ele vazou abruptamente carente por contato. </p><p>Contrário do que foi pedido, Louis tirava a peça de roupa com tranquilidade e sem a intenção de machucá-lo ou assustá-lo. Após tirá-lo por completo e dobrá-lo com cuidado, tirou a camiseta que o ômega vestia por baixo, lento como se ele observasse, lesse e quisesse gravar toda aquela pele em suas mãos. </p><p>Ao ver seus próprios peitos cheios de leite, com mamilos vermelhos e sensíveis, Harry sentiu uma vulnerabilidade descomunal. Nunca houve problema no fato de mensalmente ele produziria leite simultaneamente com seu cio, inevitavelmente os deixando-os cheios e prontos para alimentarem. Era algo que ele já havia se acostumado, ordenhava o leite e usava seu binder até que voltassem ao seu estado normal. </p><p>Porém, ele sempre realizou todas essas experiências sozinho em seu quarto, sem ninguém o encarando. Seria a primeira vez que ele deixaria outra pessoa além dele mesmo vê-lo naquela situação, que o tocaria ali também de forma mais pessoal. </p><p>Não queria dizer não pois ele sabia que era o necessário a ser feito. Porém não pôde conter o constrangimento. Louis aparentou reparar em suas feições de quase desconforto e ouvir as vozes gritantes de sua cabeça. — Hey. – disse segurando seu queixo e inclinando seu rosto para encará-lo próximo.  — Se não quiser, não faremos, tudo bem? Eu só vou continuar se você tiver certeza de que quer isso. – dizia com uma voz estável com que exalava mansidão.  Aliás, seus seios estão lindos.  É uma dádiva, não? Você pode dar a luz e alimentar outro ser, não deveria nunca se sentir envergonhado por isso. — As palavras ecoavam com leveza até os ouvidos de Harry, lhe deixando mais calmo e alucinado. Ousando, Louis se aproximou de seus pescoço e lhe aromatizou. Ele o aromatizou e de repente Harry estava em outra dimensão que apenas habitavam ele e Louis. </p><p>Trem, viagem, trabalho, dor, cansaço, desconhecidos ou o cio inesperado já não existiam mais. Era apenas ele e Louis em uma névoa calorosa de amor e cuidado. Mesmo que não se conhecessem antes, Harry se sentiu mais seguro do que com pessoas que ele conviveu sua vida inteira e esse sentimento é impossível de ser explicado. </p><p>— Tudo bem, claro que pode continuar. É apenas uma insegurança boba. – Harry disse querendo transmitir que ele se sentia pronto e seguro. </p><p>— Vamos esquecer tudo e focar no agora. – Harry sentiu de repente uma mão apalpá-lo no seio e fazer uma leve pressão. Mais leite correu e os olhos de Louis de repente pareciam famintos. Famintos por Harry. </p><p>Sem quebrar o contato visual, Louis se aproximou e levou o bico até sua boca, lambendo inicialmente para explorar o território e sentir todas as reações de Harry. Para sua felicidade, tudo que ele ouviu foi um gemido baixo e deleitoso. Isso o animou mais que nunca, saber que ele não estava desconfortável ou se sentindo forçado a fazer algo contra sua vontade. Ele aparentava querer e querer pra caralho tudo o que Louis poderia lhe oferecer. </p><p>Provando o leite em seu paladar, Louis soube que queria até a última gota do que Harry poderia produzir. — É delicioso ômega, o que sente agora? – E Harry mais uma vez engoliu suas próprias palavras. Louis realmente estava adorando ou estava tentando deixar a situação menos constrangedora? Ele havia odiado e apenas continuado para que Harry não morresse de vergonha? Será que ele não queria mais fazer isso e de repente um– Oh! alto e vívido foi arrancado de sua garganta ao sentir os lábios de Louis rodearem a auréola de seu seio. Agora o homem lhe mamava como se estivesse morrendo por isso e seu gosto fosse a melhor refeição que ele já teve o prazer de provar. </p><p>— Oh Louis, querido, por favor, vá devagar. – A voz-gemido foi mais alta do que ele esperava e ele não queria nem pensar se outras pessoas além de Louis poderiam ouvi-lo agora. Provavelmente sim, mas dane-se, ele não deixaria aquele momento ser estragado por nada nem ninguém. Um homem esbelto lhe chupava com avidez e ele tinha uma completa ereção apertada em suas calças jeans depois de um dia fodido de azar. </p><p>Chupando e rodeando com sua língua, Louis se manteve naquela posição até que suas glândulas salivares parassem de implorá-lo por mais e mais daquele líquido viciante. Ele se perguntou como nunca tinha feito isso antes, contudo, agradeceu que sua primeira vez teve o prazer de ser com um ômega belo e carente por seu toque. </p><p>Ferônimos corriam pelo corpo de Harry, deixando-o mole e suscetível a todo e qualquer estímulo. Era como se naquele espaço-tempo Louis pertencesse a sua vida e o conhecesse melhor do que ninguém no mundo. Uma mão se encaixou em meio aos fios lisos da nuca de Louis, lhe pressionando com leveza para que não escapasse nunca. Louis viu isso como sinal para continuar sua ação ali com mais afinco e paixão. Para a felicidade de Harry, era tudo que ele mais queria e lhe daria o melhor momento de sua vida. </p><p>Com sua mão livre, ele apertava o outro mamilo inchado, não querendo que Harry se sentisse carente de forma alguma. Ele beliscava com leveza, sentindo leite escorrer com a pressão feita ali e manchar toda a roupa de Harry. </p><p>— Querido, por favor não pare. – O ‘nunca’ não estava na fala, mas se mantinha no silêncio. Ele já implorava se desprendendo de todas as amarras que lhe mantinham preso a sua zona de conforto, não dando a mínima se já choramingava alto e descaradamente. Como algo tão ingênuo e natural poderia soar extremamente sexual e lascivo? </p><p>Com os olhos fechados e face inclinada para cima, Louis já sentia falta de encarar Harry enquanto o levava a beira da insanidade. Decidiu que a coisa mais coesa a se fazer agora seria chamá-lo de volta. Subiu seus lábios até o pescoço que se expunha pra ele, branco e imaculado. Raspou de leve seus dentes naquela região, sentindo Harry estremecendo por baixo e o pau sendo cada vez mais marcado em sua calça úmida. </p><p>Selinhos eram deferidos junto com sua respiração descompensada, involuntariamente marcando seu cheiro ali e sentindo o ômega abaixo derreter. Até que Louis ousou cravar seus dentes em certa parte da pele, testando os limites do homem. O gemido suplicante com um impulso da parte da frente de seu corpo, quase como a simulação de uma estocada para que pudesse se aliviar, foi a resposta que Louis precisou para seguir com o que tinha em mente. </p><p>Subiu o suficiente para encontrar os lábios de Harry, mordidos em sinal de ansiedade e avermelhados como nunca havia visto antes. Louis não hesitou em atacá-los com todo o desejo que seu corpo implorava e sabia que Harry ansiava na mesma intensidade. O encontro de dentes e carne fez ambos gemerem pela sensação de estar em um lugar seguro e confortante. Harry não era beijado de tal forma há tanto tempo que era incapaz de se recordar. Ele se viciou naquela sensação como se fosse decretado sua falência após o fim daquele ósculo tão íntimo e ele faria de tudo para que pudesse ter Louis mais, mais e mais. </p><p>O caminho com a língua foi permitido por Harry e ele não poderia ansiar por mais nada daquela fração de tempo. Completamente extasiado com a emoção, sentiu seus mamilos roçarem na roupa de Louis e um alívio incomum. Ele não deveria ficar tão excitado com um simples toque em suas mamas, entretanto, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele dificilmente se arrependeria por aquilo com Louis estando na mesma página que ele. Ambos queriam se libertar ali e nada seria considerado ‘demais' ou vergonhoso. </p><p>Tirando toda sua vestimenta num ímpeto de lucidez,  Harry soube que não haveria volta a partir dali. Ele faria o que deveria ser feito e se deliciaria a cada segundo que se passasse junto daquele homem. </p><p>Harry lhe agarrou como um selvagem e se encaixou em seu colo, sentindo um pau duro e vazando por ele. Ele não estava atrás com certeza, o lubrificante que escorria por suas coxas era a prova disso. Alto em sua mente e insano, começou a dar leves reboladas enquanto beijava Louis ferozmente querendo engolir tudo o que aquele homem poderia lhe oferecer. Sentiu uma mão apertar sua nuca e agarrar seus cabelos com firmeza e se aproximar mais do que era possível dos lábios do rapaz. Harry sorria entre o beijo constatando o quão sortudo ele se tornou no momento que menos esperava. </p><p>As mãos de Louis agarravam suas nádegas como se explorassem as reações e soube que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao sentir Harry ofegar e respirar com rapidez. O ômega agora se esfregava em seu colo como se sua vida dependesse disso, e Louis sabia que ele estava perto de gozar. Sua boca voltou a rodear um mamilo, enquanto uma mão apertava ousadamente o outro. Seus dentes se cravaram ali com certa avidez, sabendo que esse foi o ápice para Harry. </p><p>Louis se atreveu enfiando uma mão nas nádegas do rapaz, passando pelas bochechas de sua bunda e procurando sua entrada. Deliciosamente sentiu o que já era esperado, uma umidade quente e o cheiro forte de lubrificante vazar. — Tão molhado pra mim, ômega. Você está gostando tanto, hm? – Louis sussurrava rente ao ouvido de Harry, lhe transmitindo toda a segurança que ele precisava naquele momento. O tom foi o suficiente para fazer Harry se contorcer em deleite. Aquele ponto, o rapaz em seu colo só conseguia se esfregar incessantemente procurando seu alívio e gemendo em conclusão. </p><p>O óleo lubrificante escorria constantemente, deixando o ômega mais sensível à cada toque. O alfa levou seus dedos até a entrada que piscava e expelia mais e mais do líquido com forte odor e rodeou o buraco apertado com a facilidade adentrando dois dedos, sentido o espaço quente e molhado lhe receberem, puxando-o para dentro. </p><p>Como se lesse seus pensamentos e suas cordas vocais tivessem perdido sua função, Harry apenas abriu sua boca e deixou ofegos baixos saírem enquanto gozava forte e quente no colo do alfa. Ele sabia que não seria a primeira vez naquela ocasião, pois seu cio não permitiria nem de longe, e Louis com toda certeza estava confortável em ajudar. </p><p>Durante sua névoa orgástica, Harry sentiu Louis chupar seus mamilos com força e arrancar o máximo de leite que pôde. Se sentindo sensível em todas as partes possíveis, ele só soube respondê-lo com um gemido que implorava silenciosamente por um beijo. </p><p>Louis entendendo o pedido mudo, colou seus lábios pacificamente, como se quisesse tranquilizá-lo após toda a adrenalina que seu corpo presenciou. Uma mão desceu para acariciar a coxa de Harry, fazendo uma leve massagem que correria o risco de deixá-lo excitado novamente. </p><p>Enquanto Harry descansava o rosto no ombro de Louis, observou a paisagem exterior ao trem e o sol já havia sumido. A escuridão dominou todo o território e ele mal havia notado. Se perguntou quanto tempo ele esteve naquele contato caloroso com o homem que havia acabado de conhecer. </p><p>Uma risada anasalada fez o ombro de Louis tremer um pouco, se sentindo acalorado por dentro ao ter a ciência de que o ômega estava satisfeito. </p><p>— Devemos continuar? – O alfa perguntou carinhoso. O aceno agora tímido de Harry o fez fazer um leve carinho em seu cabelo, colocando os fios em ordem. Um sorriso bobo não saia de seus lábios, provavelmente por ter passado pela primeira onda do cio e estar mais sossegado. </p><p>— Posso te chupar? – rebateu abruptamente, olhando direto nos olhos do alfa e ignorando toda a vergonha que poderia sentir. Suas bochechas róseas não poderiam negar o desejo que havia ali. </p><p>Louis ponderou por milésimos de segundos se chocando com o pedido súbito. — Claro baby, vem aqui. – Puxou com leveza a nuca do ômega, se aproximando de seus lábios. O beijo era rápido e sem muita preocupação. Ambos se sentiam tão confortáveis que parecia que já haviam se encontrado em outra realidade. </p><p>Harry se ajoelhou entre as pernas abertas de Louis e se posicionou de forma que se aconchegasse ali. Um sentimento de paz se esvaiu por seu corpo quando Louis levou uma mão até seu emaranhado de fios e fez carícias gentis. Era um sinal para que ele tomasse seu tempo e que deveria se sentir confortável ali. </p><p>Deixou beijos desesperados por cima do tecido rijo e já úmido, ansioso como o inferno para tê-lo em sua boca. O alfa acariciou sua nuca, abrindo sua calça e abaixando-a para que pudesse libertar seu pau. Quando o colocou na visão do ômega, sentiu seus olhos brilhosos e sua boca encher de água. Levou uma mão até seus fios que cobriam seu rosto e os afastou para pode encarar melhor seu rosto de porcelana. Uma coloração rosada tomava conta de suas bochechas e ele poderia jurar que já via lágrimas encherem seus olhos. Mal podendo se conter, o ômega o abocanhou com afinco e lambeu sua glande, demonstrando em sua feição uma saciedade, como se estivesse morrendo por isso durante todo o dia. </p><p>Usou sua língua para acariciá-lo e sentiu o pau do alfa tremer em sua boca, duro e inchado em espera. Harry beijou todo o comprimento, insaciável e lento. Ouviu um gemido reprimido acima, e não pôde evitar um sorriso. </p><p>Levou a extensão por completo em sua garganta, desejando que aguentasse até a base. Agora, o alfa gemia abertamente e de forma audível, enviando um efeito direto no pau do ômega, duro e vazando mais lubrificante por sua entrada. </p><p>Sentindo agora lágrimas escaparem livremente de seus olhos, o alfa soube que deveria prezar pelo bem estar de ômega, que se encontrava necessitado e espetacularmente envolvido. Acariciou suas pálpebras com leveza, enquanto fodia sua boca com avidez, sentindo seu pau ser sugado com bochechas chupadas. </p><p>Se Harry não parasse nos próximos segundos, ele gozaria inevitavelmente por todo seu rosto, então resolveu ir contra suas vontades e se segurar. Tirou seu pau da boca, ouvindo um grunhido frustrado como se tivesse tirado um doce do garoto. </p><p>Harry não conseguia evitar querer dar prazer para Louis, se desvinculado de seu toque e se aproximando mais do que era possível. Uma ideia infalível surgiu em sua mente e ele não hesitou em colocá-la em prática. Levou seus seios ainda cheios de leite e prensou o pênis do alfa entre eles, fazendo Louis arregalar seus olhos em êxtase como se não pudesse aguentar tamanha volúpia. </p><p>— Oh merda, ômega. – dizia entre gemidos sem conseguir formar uma frase decente. Harry o encarava direto nos olhos enquanto levava seus seios para cima e para baixo, masturbando o pau do alfa com uma agilidade que ele não poderia explicar da onde surgiu. Ele nunca havia feito nada do tipo antes, mas a oportunidade de realizar uma de suas maiores fantasias surgiu e ele não a perderia por nada. Louis aparentou transcender com tal ideia e ele estava à poucos passos de gozar seguindo aquele ritmo. Harry não parou um segundo sequer de fazer pressão com seus mamilos cheios naquele pau e ele tinha certeza que esporraria a qualquer momento em seu rosto. </p><p>— Você gosta, alfa? – perguntou com a voz mais sedutora, propícia para o evento. Louis respondia com uma feição de desejo e libido crus, deixando sua boca sem palavras e aberta apenas para seus gemidos sôfregos. </p><p>Atrevido, Harry levou sua língua até a ponta inchada do pênis de Louis e lambeu provocativamente sabendo que aquilo poderia ser o estopim para que ele se aliviasse. A pressão da língua junto com os seios espremendo seu pau, fizeram Louis entrar em um estado tão frequente de prazer que ele não conseguiu avisar quando seu estômago se retraiu e ele gozou forte direto nos seios do ômega, chegando em seu rosto jatos finos de sêmen. </p><p>Ele não reagiu por alguns milésimos e Louis só pôde levar a mão até seu rosto, tirando as tiras de gozo de seus cílios e inclinando sua cabeça para que ele o encarasse. </p><p>Harry gemeu desorientado e apenas conseguiu proferir: — Eu preciso de você. Agora. – levantando abrupto e se sentando novamente no colo do alfa. Esfregou sua entrada latejante em cima de seu pau que acabara de se esporrar e não conseguiu evitar não se deliciar nele. Ambos gemeram com o ato e Harry ousou levar seus seios molhados por leite e gozo à boca do homem que tanto desejava. Louis não estava atrás naquele jogo de desejo, lambendo e chupando tudo ao seu alcance e causando arrepios na espinha do ômega. </p><p>Sentindo o membro se endurecer abaixo de si novamente, Harry não tardou em encaixá-lo em sua entrada que já estava aberta e escorrendo óleo, mais preparada do que nunca para receber um pau. </p><p>Encaixou seu cuzinho ali e rebolou como se estivesse com fome por isso. Louis levou suas mãos aos quadris de Harry e os abraçou para que ele não perdesse nenhuma centímetro sequer e pudesse usá-lo como bem entendesse. </p><p>— Me use, ômega. Como quiser. – A fala devota de Louis fez Harry entrar em estado de possessão e quicar em seu pênis como se ele fosse o único com esse direito. Sentia suas paredes se abrirem mais e mais com aquela invasão gostosa, fazendo ele sentir naquele momento, que Louis era seu para usar para satisfazer suas vontades mais depravadas. </p><p>Levou suas mãos para os ombros do alfa e rebolou com calma, para se deliciar a cada segundo que passasse, sentindo o membro duro lhe estocando com afinco. Uma mão do alfa foi até seu pênis carente de contato e começou a masturbá-lo para deixar o ômega insano. </p><p>Com sua mão acariciando ali, e um pau bem fundo em sua entrada gulosa, não foi preciso mais nada para que Harry gozasse mais uma vez naquele dia, esporrando-se entre seu corpo e do alfa. Seu buraco que sugava o pau para dentro se contraiu, apertando-o e fazendo Louis enfiar-se mais algumas vezes até que atingisse seu ápice. Seu nó inchando como nunca antes e se conectando ao ômega como se ele o pertencesse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. v. switching the positions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tags: #bdsm #louisdom #louisbottom #harrysub #harrytops #faceslapping #bondage #facesitting #cockwarming</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A mistura de sensações estava deixando o corpo de Harry extasiado, Louis apertava seus músculos trazendo faíscas dentro de sua pele, eletrizado pelo sentimento da bunda de seu dominante amassando seu membro excitado. Louis aproveitava o pré-sêmen expelido para se esfregar com mais intensidade, ouvindo os gemidos de Harry próximos de sua orelha, hálito caloroso, sentindo o rapaz tremer ansioso.</p><p>- Gostando, hm? - Louis sussurrava lento e sedutor, seu tom transmitindo um calor emanado do inferno. Harry mastigava seus lábios, se sentindo quente com a massagem feita nos lugares certos. Antes que Harry elaborasse uma resposta, Louis o cortou.</p><p>- Hoje mudaremos a dinâmica. - Louis dizia enquanto alisava com suas pequenas e macias mãos o peito de Harry. Seus dedos faziam carícias nos pêlos distraidamente. Harry o encarou curioso e com um sorriso já movido a expectativas. - É? - respondeu curioso, embarcando no jogo.</p><p>- Sim, nós iremos. E você vai adorar, aposto. - Piscou de forma sugestiva para Harry, atiçando sua curiosidade. Louis estava posicionado em seu colo, ambos nus e sedentos por um contato mais aprofundado. - E isso tem alguma coisa a ver com.... - Harry dizia enquanto lentamente descia suas mãos naquela bunda macia, sentindo Louis se arrepiar com o toque que sugeria milhões de possibilidades simultaneamente.</p><p>- Tenho certeza, querido. Fique nessa posição pra mim. E não se toque até eu voltar. - Louis dizia enquanto aos poucos se desvinculava de seu toque, porém, pensando nas ações futuras para não perder a excitação. Seria difícil estando tão perto de Harry e toda a energia sexual que os rodeava naquele quarto.</p><p>Ele foi até o armário que guardava seus acessórios de domínio e escolheu estrategicamente o que pretendia usar naquela noite. Ele queria surpreender seu submisso, tendo ciência de que essa seria uma nova experiência para suas cenas e que desvendaria novas facetas e gostos que poderiam explorar.</p><p>A coleira de couro com um letreiro visível e brilhoso, nomeando um grande 'LT' fez com que Louis não pudesse mais esperar para agir da forma que planejou. Voltou para a cama em passos lentos, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e chegar de surpresa para ver se Harry havia o obedecido.</p><p>Contra suas ordens, lá estava Harry que apesar de deitado na posição requerida, tocava seus mamilos como uma forma de alívio, Louis imaginou. Porém, ele ainda quebrava uma regra e sua punição era eminente.</p><p>Louis limpou sua garganta chegando no cômodo para que Harry se situasse da sua presença, porque aparentemente em sua névoa de prazer, ele não conseguia se conectar com o mundo exterior.</p><p>Harry o olhou com seus olhos arregalados por ter sido pego, mesmo que já soubesse que era arriscado, porém, ele correria o risco se fosse para Louis puni-lo.</p><p>- Você está fazendo de propósito, não é? Para que eu puna você. - Concluiu seu próprio questionamento, já conhecendo Harry o suficiente para saber que ele faria algo assim. Se aproximou de seu corpo na cama, primeiramente puxando suas mãos que há pouco lhe estimulavam. Encostou nas laterais da cabeceira, onde havia um aro posicionado especialmente para essa ocasião. Pegou uma das amarras de couro e a encaixou em seu braço, logo ligando à cama. Harry observava toda a ação atento, sabendo qual seria o plano. Após Louis amarrar sua outra mão, deixando-o exposto e entregue, ele andou calmamente até o pé da cama, não claro sem antes provocá-lo passando a mão por seus mamilos e os beliscando e então arranhando sua barriga com as unhas.</p><p>Continuou a ação até suas coxas, enquanto o assistia se contorcer já ansioso por mais. Louis não ousou tocar em seu pau, não querendo lhe dar essa regalia por ora. Ele queria ver Harry tão sensível que clamaria por um simples aperto em seu pênis como se fosse ter um colapso caso lhe fosse negado.</p><p>Chegando em suas partes inferiores, abraçou com calma seus tornozelos, até encaixar a amarra novamente e lhe deixar agoniado. Harry chutou inconscientemente enquanto gemia atrevidamente, querendo alguma reação de Louis. - Se acalme. - Disse simples e sem mais. Harry não provaria de sua fúria agora, mesmo que o sugasse até que ele perdesse o controle. Louis sempre foi um dominador centrado e certo de suas habilidades, ele tinha noção de que Harry dificilmente o tiraria de sua linha de autocontrole.</p><p>Automaticamente obedeceu a ordem, mas como se calculasse suas futuras condutas, querendo arrancar algo de Louis. Agora completamente preso à cama, Harry o olhava afoito, seu corpo já molhado de suor, mas pronto para mais adrenalina.</p><p>Louis se sentou calmamente de volta em seu colo, bem acima de sua ereção que molhava sua bunda, se sentindo orgulhoso por Harry já estar nesse estado.</p><p>Desceu seus lábios molhados até os mamilos do rapaz abaixo e mordeu com avidez, sentindo o efeito direto no pau de Harry ao que ele endurecia mais e seu corpo se remexia em agonia. Louis fez isso por um incontável tempo, testando o gosto em sua boca, lambendo e chupando seus bicos até senti-los entumecidos. Harry gemia alto, querendo um alívio imediato, porém ele sabia que mal haviam começado.</p><p>- Por favor, me dê algo. - Harry pediu manhoso. Ele não estava fazendo da maneira correta e Louis o lembraria disso. - Como disse? - O dominante perguntou sério e direto. - Por favor, Senhor. - Dessa vez respondeu da forma que sabia que o agradaria e traria bons resultados. Mas Louis não sentiu que era o suficiente.</p><p>Então Louis se inclinou até a escrivaninha ao lado da cama, onde havia deixado a coleira. Pegou o material de couro e quando Harry viu, um sorriso genuíno moldou seus lábios. Ele sabia significado de vestir aquela peça e nada mais gratificante conseguia passar por sua cabeça naquele momento. Saber que ele pertencia à Louis e apenas a ele surtia efeito em todo seu corpo. De aquecer seu coração até o deixar mais duro do que já esteve.</p><p>Louis moldou o acessório em seu pescoço, afivelando-o não muito forte para não machucar e não muito solto para não escapar. Harry estava estonteante com ela e Louis não perderia a chance de recordar aquele momento. Pegou sua câmera Polaroid que estava ao lado da cama e logo ligou para registrar aquela cena. Seu cabelo curto e em um topete bem feito, cheiroso como uma criança. Um misto de bochechas rosadas, pescoço roxeado, coberto por seus chupões e mordidas enquanto ostentava sua mais nova aquisição. Uma bela peça de couro, com letras que lhe lembravam a quem ele pertencia. A foto saiu espontânea, da forma que Louis queria se lembrar daquele momento. A beleza do rapaz que ele tanto cuidava, lhe fazia quase lacrimejar por sentir tanta sorte em ser ele quem Harry confiaria em quatro paredes para punir, satisfazer e cuidar depois, guardando-o em seus braços.</p><p>Guardando a câmera em seu devido lugar, voltou à atenção para seu submisso. Ele lambeu o vão de seu pescoço, onde a gargantilha não atingia e era apenas pele salgada. Harry se mexeu abruptamente, delirando com aquele ósculo tão calmo, mas que fazia seu coração bater mais forte e seu pênis pulsar. Louis sabia exatamente das duas reações, ele poderia sentir seu músculo bater com força em seu peito e o membro lhe cutucava cada vez mais estando entre suas nádegas. Ele conseguiu deixar Harry assim e não pararia até descobrir seu limite.</p><p>Dessa vez ousou rebolar com afinco, até ouvir Harry choramingando por não ter o poder de agarrar sua cintura e lhe pressionar onde sentia tesão. Louis fez propositalmente de forma tranquila para que ele não se conte-se e tentasse de forma irracional se soltar das amarras. Ele só conseguia sorrir com tal tolice e isso deixaria Harry mais ansioso do que deveria.</p><p>Abaixou até sua orelha, lambendo seu lóbulo como se lhe comesse com calma, ouvindo pequenos suspiros saírem de sua boca maltratada por dentes apreensivos. - Não consegue se conter? Isso é demais pra você? - sua fala maquiavélica vinha acompanhada de reboladas ferozes acima do pau do submisso, que estava à beira da sanidade, sentindo lágrimas escaparem de forma inconsciente.</p><p>- Eu já disse para se acalmar, querido. Aproveite as sensações. - Menos rígido dessa vez, Louis disse na esperança de que Harry aproveitasse desse momento tanto quanto ele. Seu corpo também doía em sede, querendo tanto o pau duro de Harry o preenchendo quanto o rapaz queria seu buraco lhe apertando.</p><p>Como um maldito provador que era, Louis aumentou a fricção com fervor, sentindo em sua pele a bagunça que Harry estava, molhado, duro e trêmulo. Os braços do submisso puxavam as cordas que o prendiam a cama, fazendo barulhos metálicos pelo quarto que deixavam Louis sorrindo sadicamente.</p><p>O dominador levou uma mão até seu rosto, apertando sua pele já avermelhada com veemência, forçando-o a lhe encarar diretamente suas órbitas cintilantes. Um tapa forte lhe atingiu, sentindo a ardência momentânea se transmitir até seu pau na mesma hora. Louis tinha ciência de tal efeito, quicando em seu membro sem enfiá-lo ainda para seguir com o flagelo.</p><p>Nesse ponto, Harry já puxava ambos membros inferiores e superiores das cordas, perdido em suas emoções, dolorido, inquieto e agoniado com toda a provocação.</p><p>Louis se desvinculou de seu colo, apesar das lamúrias de Harry, e se sentou em sua coxa firmemente. O submisso levantou seu pescoço, deixando evidentes seus ossos trabalhando, suor escorrendo na pele escarlate e seus fios fugitivos grudando como uma escultura. A coleira reluzente moldando sua epiderme deixando Harry cada vez mais com um aspecto de seu.</p><p>Levou sua mão até o membro duro do rapaz imobilizado e começou com leves carícias que sabiam que o afetariam mesmo sendo tão pouco. A carência de Harry por algum estímulo era evidente, e ele caminharia lentamente naquele jogo de prazer, levando-o até a borda do perigo e logo deixando que se afundasse na energia prazerosa que ele controlaria com suas próprias mãos.</p><p>Enquanto uma mão lhe acariciava, a outra subiu com lentidão até os lábios maltratados do submisso, pedindo permissão passando os dedos com cautela, ao que espalhavam saliva deixando-os mais avermelhados. Penetrou dois dedos explorando sua cavidade molhada, sentindo Harry rodear com a língua, provocando da forma que conseguia. O garoto se dedicou em chupar os dedos e olhar direto nos olhos de seu dominante. Louis estava fascinado, vidrado e estagnado na imagem em sua frente. Os segundos encarando os grandes olhos verdes lhe deixaram seduzido o suficiente para aumentar os movimentos com sua mão no pênis inchado.</p><p>Harry soltou um gemido grave, muito perto de gozar na mão de seu dominante. Ele sabia que não tinha permissão e que Louis o puniria se ele fizesse naquele momento, mas antes de levar em frente seus pensamentos racionais, seu ventre se contraiu e ele se esporrou com um grito transcendente, enquanto Louis o encarava enigmático.</p><p>Louis não parou de punhetá-lo, lhe olhando soberbo como se já iniciasse sua punição. Continuou com os movimentos com a mão enquanto Harry se retraia, quase como se fugisse do toque por tanto estímulo. O submisso sentia-se queimar por dentro e por fora, cada vez mais flamejante ao toque exacerbado.</p><p>- Você sabe o que vem agora? - Louis perguntou cínico, tendo ciência que no estado que Harry se encontrava, ele mal poderia formular uma sentença. Não recebendo resposta imediata, ele aumentou a fricção entre sua mão e o pau sob estimulado, ouvindo um engasgo de Harry como se ele pudesse se quebrar em pedaços caso Louis decidisse levar o toque a frente.</p><p>- Sim! Eu sei! Me puna logo, por favor. - Sua voz tremida e angustiada entregava seu estado emocional. Louis deveria ir com calma, mas seria mais divertido testar os limites de Harry. Parou a masturbação e se levantou de uma vez para que não tivesse espaço para repensar suas ações. Foi até o closet onde armazenava todos os seus acessórios sexuais e foi a procura de um chicote grosso e firme.</p><p>Ele já sentia sob seu tato a pele quente de Harry, em um vermelho vivo, vergões marcantes e seus gemidos chorosos. O pensamento o fez andar um pouco mais rápido do que o planejado. Não querendo transparecer sua ansiedade, ele chegou tranquilamente no quarto, encontrando Harry inquieto, tentando inutilmente se desvincular das amarras presas a cama.</p><p>Louis não precisava saber muito para ter certeza de que esse era um sinal de desespero, o garoto agora se remexia de forma rebelde após ter seu segundo orgasmo negado. Entretanto, o dominante sabia que a disciplina deveria vir em primeiro lugar e que todo o controle das reações do corpo de seu submisso, deveria estar bem organizados na palma de suas mãos. Gozar sem sua permissão demonstrava um sinal de que essa estratégia não estava em ordem.</p><p>Se aproximou de seu corpo na cama e se alinhou novamente em seu colo, passando lentamente lubrificante no pênis do rapaz, deixando-o liso e escorregadio. A mão não teve dificuldades em subir e descer com pressa, sentindo as coxas de Harry subirem em mal criação. Louis as parou for brutidão, sentindo em seguida que o ato as fez ficarem imóveis novamente.</p><p>Se virou para que Harry tivesse uma visão de suas costas, ficando de quatro em cima de seu corpo. Harry sequer piscou para que não perdesse um milissegundo de todo aquele show, a sorte que o rapaz tinha em ver Louis tão exposto para ele estando tão perto era inestimável. Provocando Harry sem nenhuma misericórdia, Louis molhou seus dedos com o tubo de lubrificante que estava próximo e levou dois dedos para sua própria entrada, tendo plena ciência que Harry veria tudo a poucos centímetros de seu rosto e não poderia fazer nada sobre isso.</p><p>- Não tire seus olhos de mim por nada. - Louis ordenou. Como se Harry pudesse fazer. Ele estava vidrado, complementarmente hipnotizado, sendo levados magicamente como o canto de uma sereia. Ele arriscaria perder sua sanidade se fosse para ter Louis tão próximo de seu rosto, se dedando fundo e lento para atiçá-lo.</p><p>- Você não pode fazer isso por mim, pode? - Dizia sarcástico, cutucando os nervos de Harry e fazendo-o se sentir como uma bomba que explodiria a qualquer segundo.</p><p>Ele enfiava seus dedos o mais fundo possível, se sentindo quente e sensível. Olhava direto para a face de Harry para captar suas reações, sentindo-se como uma presa fresca aos olhos de seu predador. A diferença é que era ele quem predaria Harry e ele adoraria cada segundo sobre isso.</p><p>- Você quer me foder assim, querido? Fundo e forte como eu gosto? - Dizia entre gemidos, ouvindo Harry grunhir mais alto ainda com a afronta. Ele sabia que estava deixando o garoto no limite e não pretendia parar tão cedo. Enfiou seu pulso com mais força, estocando em seu próprio buraco com mais vivacidade. - Senhor, por favor, me deixe...</p><p>Sentiu seus dedos tocarem sua próstata e suas pernas tremiam como se fossem ceder, contudo, continuou com mais abundância, gritando e se contorcendo acima do corpo rígido abaixo do seu.</p><p>Sabendo que não duraria muito mais tempo, esmagou o ponto com força e fez isso continuamente até sentir seu ventre queimar e gozar por todo peitoral de Harry. Após se acalmar depois de toda adrenalina que seu corpo presenciou, passou a mão na barriga do submisso, se virando para ele e se sentando em seu colo, levando seus dedos cheio do líquido viscoso até os lábios de Harry, olhando-o serenamente antes de adentrar. - Você quer me provar, baby? - E Harry só abriu a boca como se estivesse faminto por aquilo e mal pudesse esperar para se deliciar com o gosto de seu dominante.</p><p>Harry recebeu seus dedos lhe encarando com olhos dilatados, plenamente ébrio por ele. Provou o gozo em seus dedos se deliciando com o sabor, ficando cada vez mais duro e sensitivo.</p><p>Louis enfiou os dedos até que atingissem a garganta do rapaz, ouvindo o som de seus engasgos preencherem o quarto. Harry estava rosado, flamejante e clamando por qualquer mero toque. Louis compreendeu, pensando no que poderia fazer por ora para satisfazê-lo. Acomodou sua bunda no pau ereto abaixo de si e molhou com o óleo.</p><p>Surpreendeu Harry em pegar seu pau duro e encaixar a glande em sua entrada. A falta de reação de Harry deixou toda a aventura mais perversa e extremamente singular. Harry nunca havia o fodido antes e ele descobriria agora qual seria a sensação para ambos. - Você não queria? Agora você vai me comer.</p><p>Sentiu o pau entrar com cautela e então uma dor se misturar com o prazer que aos poucos ia lhe consumindo. Harry abriu a boca e soltou um gemido seco, sentindo as paredes estreitas espremerem seu pau. Louis sentou o suficiente para sentir as bolas encostarem em suas nádegas e ficou imóvel. Harry lutava para não se contorcer, sentindo o aperto lhe agonizando como se ele pudesse desmanchar. Louis o encarou quieto, sentindo sua entrada se acostumar com a invasão.</p><p>Não moveu um músculo sequer.</p><p>Louis se manteve imóvel por todo o tempo.</p><p>Harry decidiu silenciosamente que a melhor atitude seria mover-se por si próprio, não aguentando a pressão que esmagava seu pau, o buraco úmido e aconchegante lhe deixando insano.</p><p>- Não ouse se mover. - Louis rosnou como se lesse seus pensamentos. Ele faria questão de prolongar seu martírio. Se manteve se apertando em torno do pau, ainda sem rebolar ou quicar como Harry desejava. Ele amava todo o sadismo envolvido na atitude, podendo sentir Harry cutucar sua próstata sem muito esforço.</p><p>- Mestre. - Soltou engasgado. - Não vou aguentar muito. Se mova, por favor. - Louis o observou, lendo sua feição. O submisso estava ficando branco como papel, suando frio e com uma pontada dolorosa em seu ventre.</p><p>Sem aviso, Louis rebolou com toda a saliência que sabia que faria Harry ficar próximo de se desintegrar. Dito e feito, Harry gritou e levantou a cabeça num ímpeto de agonia, fechando com força seus olhos. Percebendo, Louis se inclinou para pegar seu rosto com uma mão e fazê-lo encarar. Harry foi obrigado a olhá-lo profundamente, se sentindo envergonhado por estar próximo de gozar mais uma vez tão rapidamente. Louis subiu e desceu, rebolando como um profissional que estava lá parar pisar em toda sua integridade de vez.</p><p>Beliscava seus próprios mamilos, mesmo que quisesse que fosse Harry fazendo com suas grandes mãos. Amassando sua pele, marcando como território e lhe tomando como seu. Louis amava cuidar, mas também queria ser cuidado. Ele queria que Harry demonstrasse que poderia fazer isso, lhe carregar e tomar conta dele até o fim. - Isso, baby. Foda seu mestre. Você ama isso, não ama? Me comer com força e me satisfazer?</p><p>Louis focava agora em cavalgar rapidamente, rebolando por todo o comprimento ao que sentia cada centímetro o fodendo. Harry não ousou se mover como ordenado, e o efeito era evidente em seu rosto. Mordia os lábios como forma de demonstrar sua repressão, lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos e ele gritava internamente querendo se desprender das amarras, agarrar Louis e fodê-lo com toda sua ira acumulada.</p><p>Num vislumbre frenético, Harry acelerou as estocadas sem controle algum sobre seu próprio corpo e Louis pôde sentir o que viria. Repentinamente, gozou forte dentro de seu dono, grunhindo alto e desesperado. Foi um ímpeto de insanidade, ele não tinha noção se deveria ou não ter feito isso.</p><p>O dominador apenas o olhou sem expressão, mas logo desmanchou em um sorriso malicioso. Ele podia sentir o gozo escorrendo por sua entrada, molhando seu interior e todo o pau de Harry, deixando-os mais escorregadios para lamber.</p><p>Como se se comunicassem com o olhar, Louis soube que ele queria e que mal poderia esperar. Parou com os movimentos em seu pau, soltou apenas suas mãos desajeitadamente e voltou para seu colo, para a efêmera infelicidade de Harry, não sentando-se em seu pau. Contudo, Louis não dava um ponto sem nó.</p><p>Dessa vez, não se sentou no colo, na barriga ou nas coxas de Harry. Louis foi direto para sua cara, sentando sem aviso ou preparação, dando a Harry a visão de suas costas tensionadas e sua bunda farta.</p><p>Harry só pôde suspirar alto e choramingar baixinho, sabendo a deliciosa sensação que seria foder Louis com língua, sentindo seu próprio sêmen impregnado ali. Ele levantou seus quadris um pouco, elaborando agora sua nova ordem. - Você vai apanhar trinta vezes com o chicote enquanto me fode com a língua. Se eu sentir que você parou por um segundo sequer, vai ficar sem nada. Entendido? - Sua voz dominante foi curta e exigiu saber para que pudessem progredir. - Sim, Senhor. - Ele podia sentir que as palavras eram arrancadas de suas cordas vocais.</p><p>Se acomodou confortavelmente em seu rosto, sentindo os pelos da face de Harry pinicando sua pele, se esfregando alucinado para sentir mais. O nariz lhe cutucava e tudo isso foi o incentivo perfeito para começar a se mover sensualmente e louco para sentir a língua de Harry lhe penetrando. Ele sabia que gozo vazava e que o submisso teria que lhe lamber, sentindo seu próprio sabor. Ao sentir a língua lhe invadindo, lambendo todo líquido ali e logo voltando para foder Louis até onde o músculo alcançava.</p><p>Os estalos do chicote atingiam a pele de Harry, arrepiando todos os poros de seu corpo. Louis poderia ver perfeitamente o avermelhado nos músculos, atingindo seus mamilos sem rastros de lástima. Harry adorava mais do que se pode ser colocado em palavras apanhar, ser subjugado e violentado por seu senhor e Louis se aproveitaria de cada chance que ele lhe desse para domá-lo.</p><p>Harry fodia com a língua sem pudor, dando a Louis o que ele sentia que ele precisava. Se perder em suas emoções, deixando o controle de lado e apenas aproveitando cada instante. Harry levou as mãos para abraçar as coxas de Louis, colando suas ancas o mais próximo que se era permitido pelo espaço. Lambia e chupava avidamente, enfiando a língua até o talo, sentindo a pressão feita pelo buraco comprimido.</p><p>Louis lhe montava como se estivesse enevoado, voando para longe e flutuando em sua neblina de prazer. Harry não conseguia ver muito, mas apostaria suas maiores posses que Louis estava avermelhado, suado e fios de sua franja colavam em sua testa, absorvendo toda a beleza e luxúria que restava nesse mundo para si.</p><p>Harry levou discretamente sua mão até o pau de Louis, que se encontrava ereto e vazando, instantaneamente acariciando, primeiro apertando para sentir a textura em sua mão e de quebra fazer Louis se contorcer. Subiu até a base, esfregando com vontade, levando a consequência de ter Louis mais agitado em seu rosto, perto de se libertar com uma língua o fodendo e uma mão ágil lhe punhetando sem escrúpulos.</p><p>Louis se desprendeu por inteiro de seu interior, soltou inconscientemente o chicote antes de terminar a penitência do submisso, deixando o acessório de lado. Ao menos até onde foi, valeu a pena marcar a pele de Harry com violência mesclada com sua libido.</p><p>Em meio a seus movimentos embevecidos em volúpia, sua última ação consciente foi segurar a coleira lustrosa com suas iniciais, lhe dando diversas ondas de prazer misturadas com o orgulho interminável muito perto de explodir.</p><p>E então explodiu. Quente e forte na mão de Harry, espremendo seu cuzinho em sua língua hábil e incessante, tocando sua glândula, sentindo seu corpo entrar em frenesi, plenamente vulnerável.</p><p>Sem pensar duas vezes, Louis se inclinou com desejo em seus olhos e levou sua boca até o pau molhado e carente de seu submisso, rodeando a cabeça com sua língua, sabendo que Harry ficaria próximo de um colapso com mais um orgasmo. Seu objetivo agora era sanar a curiosidade de quanto tempo ele gozaria com seus lábios em seu pau, empurrando fundo com sua garganta. O garoto já demonstrava indícios de exasperação, inclinando sua pélvis o mais profundo possível, Louis já preparado ocultando seus dentes da ação, pronto para recebê-lo sem focar em qualquer outra coisa do mundo exterior.</p><p>O rapaz fodia o espaço encharcado por saliva como se estivesse morrendo de fome por isso. As regras, limites ou anseios eram trancafiados em um baú enterrado a palmos abaixo da terra quando era apenas os dois, em sua realidade excêntrica e particular.</p><p>Sentindo a glande tocar o fundo da garganta e a língua rodear sem dificuldades a pele, Harry bombeou por não muito mais tempo e gozou alucinado em sua boca, querendo que Louis o sentisse na mesma intensidade que o sentiu no lapso de lascívia que compartilharam juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. vi. who cares when it feels like crack?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tags: #abo #alfaharry #harrybottom #ômegalouis #louistops #bdsm #louisdom #harrysub #spanking #degradação</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A porta se abriu com a força do impulso que foi empurrada, vento gélido das noites de Nova York ficando para fora do estabelecimento. Assim que adentrou, o ômega dominante sentiu o choque térmico em sua pele e a literal mudança de ares. Apesar da noite, as ruas que percorreu eram iluminadas por diversas luzes claras, que agora se perdiam na imensidão avermelhada. Todos os cômodos eram assim, trazendo toda a ideia de pecado e corrupção que se emanava por lá.</p><p>Alguns de seus companheiros cheiravam suas carreiras envoltos das mesas instaladas nos corredores, rindo alto enquanto celebravam. O cheiro de álcool vindo de seus lábios tomava conta do ar, preenchendo o estabelecimento com o marcante odor de bebidas fortes, sexo desenfreado e calor humano. Tão familiar.</p><p>Os passos do coturno do ômega marcavam sua presença, chamando a atenção de conhecidos e curiosos, acenando para todos admiravelmente, transmitindo seu carisma sem muito esforço. Ele amava o que fazia e tratava seu ambiente de trabalho como sua prioridade. Era seu maior refúgio pessoal das mazelas que o rondavam no mundo afora. A sociedade moralista detesta seu serviço e considera-o uma anomalia, mas a maior ironia de todas, é que ele recebia diariamente figuras conservadoras da mídia que em frente a todos diziam abominar esse estilo de vida, entretanto, a quatro paredes se submetiam às suas vontades e imploravam para serem dominados.</p><p>Caminhou sorridente até o balcão de atendimento, ansioso para quem o esperava e qual tipo de cena seguiria. - Louis, querido, o que temos hoje para você aqui... Sala 12, andar de cima. Hmm, um VIP, hein? Alguém está pagando mais caro por você nessa noite... - Peppermint, a drag queen recepcionista dizia sorridente. Louis revirou os olhos com a brincadeira, mas não pôde evitar se sentir ansioso para lidar com uma sala VIP. Geralmente grandes celebridades, empresários, políticos, magnatas, banqueiros ou até membros chefes do governo ou da realeza. Todos malditamente ricos, que apostavam pagar uma pequena fortuna para realizar suas fantasias e terem seus desejos mais obscuros saciados.</p><p>- Obrigada Pepper. - Sorriu verdadeiramente, enquanto ela o entregava a chave do quarto. Ele amava trabalhar na área VIP. Não era atoa que era a mais cara, todos os quartos eram equipados com acessórios de BDSM, gaiolas, agulhas, cordas, chicotes, palmatorias de todos os tipos imagináveis e uma diversidade infinita de outros materiais. Todas as fantasias poderiam ser realizadas naquele espaço, com um pouco de imaginação e coragem, tudo era possível.</p><p>Louis já domou tanto desses, alguns se tornando seus submissos constantes. Ele parou de contar ou se surpreender ao decorrer dos anos. Obviamente eles também pagariam um pouco a mais pelo sigilo, caso a imprensa soubesse, seria um escândalo sem fim e o enterro da reputação de muitos deles.</p><p>Logo adentrou seu camarim, o qual compartilhava com suas parceiras de trabalho. Algumas estavam sentadas em cadeiras encarando sedutoramente o espelho enquanto reforçavam a vermelhidão do batom ou davam volume ao cabelo. A fragrância forte era sentida por todos no cômodo, trazendo o sentimento de que seu trabalho estava muito próximo de ser executado.</p><p>Retirou seu grosso casaco felpudo da Burberry e o acomodou cuidadosamente em um cabide de madeira. Essa peça era caríssima e ele nunca perdia a chance de ostentá-la.</p><p>- Olha se não é nossa estrela da noite. - Ouviu Kandy enquanto fumava um cigarro encarando seu reflexo no espelho. Um sorriso se abriu nos lábios de Louis e ele sentia-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ela estava estonteante, grandes botas de couro cobriam suas longas pernas e eram fechadas elegantemente. Uma saia de látex negra bem avantajada abraçava perfeitamente suas coxas e Louis não pode evitar encarar seus grandes seios sendo apertados pela pequena regata que trajava. Ela sabia o que fazia e fazia com excelência. Qualquer submisso ou submissa estaria de joelhos para ela sem que uma única palavra precisasse ser pronunciada.</p><p>- Vamos fazer algum dinheiro. - Louis riu enquanto se aproximava sentando na mesa a frente da alfa, roubando seu cigarro e logo o tragando com um riso trapaceiro. Um falso olhar de incredulidade formou o rosto da moça, reforçando a intimidade que tinham. Já trabalhavam juntos há anos, desde s primórdios da Elecktra's Hell. Ambos dominadores experientes e aclamados, com o maior patamar na casa. Kandy era uma exímia domme, sempre requisitada pelos clientes mais ambiciosos. Ela tinha o poder de fazer homens da maior hierarquia social se submeterem aos seus comandos, com uma grande satisfação em seus rostos.</p><p>Kandy sorria genuinamente para Louis, como se estivesse algo ostensivo para contá-lo. - Eu estou tão perto de conseguir Lou, só mais alguns dias de trabalho e o dinheiro será suficiente pra custear a cirurgia. - Eram raras às vezes que Louis via a amiga se emocionar, e aquela talvez fosse o mais próximo do que um dia já chegou. Ele sentia felicidade genuína ao saber que ela confiava nele o suficiente para compartilhar.</p><p>Ele sentia seu coração se encher de orgulho pela conquista da amiga. Ele esteve praticamente em todas as transformações que ela passou, dos hormônios às cirurgias de seios e quadril. Ela estava exasperada para conseguir dinheiro suficiente e fazer sua resignação sexual, e Louis sabia o quão importante era para ela tomar esse passo.</p><p>- Sabe que pode contar comigo se precisar de qualquer coisa, não sabe? O dinheiro é o de menos. Quero acompanhar você no dia, e você sabe que vai ser um prazer para eu ver você escrever esse capítulo da sua vida. - Deixou um leve beijo casto na têmpora da amiga, lhe transmitindo todo o carinho que possuía por ela.</p><p>- Eu te amo, bobo. Obrigada por tudo. - Louis pôde sentir uma quase lágrima escorrer por seu olho, e a limpou antes que lhe entregasse. - Agora vamos ao trabalho, você não vai borrar minha maquiagem! - Disse brincalhona em meio a voz chorosa e se levantou graciosamente. Louis queimou a bituca do cigarro e se levantou também, disposto a começar seu turno. Ele sempre sentia a adrenalina circular por seu corpo quando estava prestes a adentrar suas salas privadas. Não sem antes de colocar suas longas luvas pretas. Sentir o látex agarrar sua pele era uma das sensações mais prazerosas em sua profissão.</p><p>Caminhou com classe e exalando seu orgulho que era extrapolado por seus poros enquanto atravessava o longo corredor do segundo andar. Este era o mais especial da Elecktra, sendo assim o mais requisitado também. Todas as celebridades que passavam por lá optavam por ele, sendo bem indicadas dos bons dominadores que ali encontrariam.</p><p>Abrindo a porta com cautela, ele encontrou o enorme cômodo com uma luz fraca, e o corpo que ali se posicionava imóvel teria passado despercebido se não fosse por seu cheiro forte e chamativo. Louis se aproximou lentamente, lendo com cautela a imagem que encontrou.</p><p>Um corpo masculino, forte e dourado estava ajoelhado, mãos pra trás e unidas em suas costas, e sua cabeça baixa em submissão. Ele aparentava ser tão dócil, e Louis descobriria logo qual era sua personalidade. O cheiro característico de lubrificante natural de um ômega se fez presente, deixando Louis imediatamente viciado.</p><p>Se aproximou em passos calmos, mas suficientes para chamarem sua atenção, e o homem não moveu um músculo sequer. Sua cabeça se manteve inclinada para baixo, encarando algum ponto fixo no chão. Quando estava centímetros de distância, levou seus dedos até o queixo do rapaz e inclinou sua face para encará-lo. Grandes olhos verdes e vibrantes o encaravam agora, curiosidade marcada neles e uma imensidão de desejo.</p><p>O homem estava com o torso nu, apenas uma calça de couro o vestindo e sapatos de grife, fazendo Louis começar a se perguntar quem era aquele homem. Filho de algum político? Herdeiro de algum reino? Ou a mais nova cara dos filmes de Hollywood? Louis estava ansioso para saber.</p><p>- Nome? - Louis perguntou interessado.</p><p>- Harry Styles, Senhor.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Então era isso. Um Styles. Mais precisamente um alfa lúpus e filho primogênito de Joseph Styles. Mais uma das famílias magnatas e tradicionais dos Estados Unidos, donos de um grande canal religioso da TV aberta. Suas instalações atravessavam todos os oceanos, alcançando milhões de fiéis e enriquecendo de forma desenfreada sua igreja. Louis tinha nojo dessa relação de poder. Para ele eram apenas grandes charlatões que utilizavam de supostas palavras sagradas e milagrosas para lucrar, e lucrar pra caralho.</p><p>A dúvida que permeou por sua mente era.... Por que Harry tinha um cheiro tão forte de um ômega no cio?</p><p>- Primeira vez, Styles? - Deu ênfase no sobrenome reconhecido, quase como um deboche inconsciente. A grande ironia. Se a família de Styles soubesse por onde ele se aventurava, ele era um homem morto.</p><p>- Hm, sim.... Senhor. - Quase esqueceu de complementar. - É tão evidente assim?</p><p>- O que um alfa lúpus como você procura em lugar como esse? - Louis o cortou. - Não imagino que alguém de uma família como a sua encontraria diversão por aqui. - Provocou. Ele queria ver qual seria o tipo de reação de Harry em relação a esse tipo de cutucada.</p><p>- Senhor, posso fazer um pedido? - O questionamento cortando a sua pergunta fez Louis arquear a sobrancelha em curiosidade. - Diga.</p><p>- Você p-poderia me chamar de ô-omega? Seu ômega. Quero ser seu ômega, só por esta noite.</p><p>O pedido sincero trouxe um brilho irradiante aos olhos de Louis. Ele nunca havia sido requerido por algo desse tipo. Ele sabia que muitos ômegas e alfas iriam ao seu encontro para se submeterem, serem punidos e beijarem seus pés em forma de realização de seus fetiches mais profundos. Contudo, essa era a primeira vez que alguém lhe pedia algo de uma forma tão sincera e íntima. Como se ele realmente quisesse se sentir daquela forma, muito além de uma mera fantasia sexual.</p><p>- Só por essa noite eu gostaria de fingir.... Como um personagem, não é? Eu quero ser o ômega de alguém, só por uma noite. - A veracidade das palavras entregava seu real desejo. Harry tinha disforia em ser um alfa, principalmente por ser um lúpus. Uma linhagem direta dos primatas daquela raça. Ele se sentiria mais confortável se engajando em fingir não fazer parte dessa realidade. E tinha mais. Ele não pediu para Louis para que ele fingisse ser um alfa. Ele queria que um ômega tomasse conta dele.</p><p>Seus olhos pidões estavam imensos, em grande expectativa à reação de Louis. Ele nunca se sentiu tão instigado por alguém, por um desejo aparentemente simples. Aparentemente. O peso das palavras o deixou reflexivo, porquê aquilo poderia significar algo muito mais complexo que ele não tinha acesso.</p><p>Limpando a voz após o silêncio ensurdecedor, Harry tentou contornar sua fala anterior, pensando um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo, e principalmente que Louis havia odiado a ideia e o mandaria embora. Que ele era mesmo a aberração que os outros diziam. - É...hm, Senhor? - E nesse momento, Louis percebeu que se deixou levar fortemente por seus devaneios e havia deixado Harry esperando um retorno. O garoto suava frio, como se estivesse tão ansioso a ponto de vomitar a qualquer segundo próximo, e com medo de como o dominante reagiria diante sua confissão.</p><p>- Claro. Vamos fazer o que você tiver vontade. A ideia me agrada também. - Ele sempre soube que muitos alfas não correspondiam a performance esperada da sociedade. Que não gostavam de ser másculos, violentos, possessivos e provedores da família. Ele teve alfas de joelhos para ele, implorando para serem punidos e que ele os fodesse o suficiente para ter plena noção disso. Acontece que ele sempre levou as situações de forma estritamente sexuais, como fantasias inexplicáveis. Harry possuía algo dentro de si, clamando para ser libertado para que ele pudesse finalmente se sentir livre. Louis soube que aquela foi a forma que ele encontrou para se desprender de tais amarras marcadas em suas entranhas.</p><p>Alguma coisa sobre a linguagem corporal desse rapaz atraía a atenção de Louis. Não de forma sexual, algo mais na psicologia da coisa. Ele respirava com dificuldade, como se carregasse um fardo enorme no peito. Seus ombros eram caídos, como se estivesse se retraindo, escondendo-se, consumido pela vergonha e incerteza.</p><p>Louis sabia que ele queria estar ali, sabia que ele não se arrependia do dinheiro que investiu ou do risco que corria ao estampar sua cara pelo clube e poder se descoberto. Nenhuma dessas grandes figuras de Nova York entrava lá por acaso. Tudo era planejado, com boas indicações de pessoas de confiança. O clube ficou tão conhecido por essa segurança garantida, que domar alguma cara estampada na TV ou no jornal já era mais do que rotina.</p><p>Louis queria entendê-lo. Ele imagina qual era a matriz dessa angústia do rapaz, afinal, com certeza, ele não era rodeado pelo meio mais compreensível. Todos os anos de conservadorismo e repressão que lhe criaram o trouxeram a esse estado. Ele queria se libertar, finalmente se sentir livre de tais amarras, e Louis seria o responsável em guiá-lo.</p><p>- Então vamos começar com calma. Me conte do que você gosta. O que almeja que eu faça com você essa noite? - O dominador perguntou dessa vez com mais cautela.</p><p>- Eu não tenho certeza de muita coisa, mas provavelmente, hm.... É difícil dizer o que tenho em mente. - Suas palavras eram estrangulas por elas mesmas, como se estivesse sendo um grande desafio colocá-las em ordem. Louis já lidou com isso antes. Apesar de alguns já chegarem certos de que gostavam e seus limites, outros eram muito envergonhados no início pelo simples fato de que não conheciam a si mesmos. Era a função de Louis colocá-los no estágio de se entenderem, compreenderem seus interiores, descobrirem suas limitações, seus gostos e desgostos e principalmente, o motivo de terem ido até ele.</p><p>- Tudo ficará muito mais fácil quando você externalizar. Preciso que tenha ciência que aqui é um espaço seguro e sem julgamentos. A partir desse momento eu não te conheço, nem seu nome, nem seu passado. Mais do que tudo, espero que confie em mim. Seguiremos quando você estiver são e consentir com tudo e para isso, você precisa se abrir comigo.</p><p>Harry lhe encarou pensativo. Tinha algo em seus olhos, mais resplandecentes que as estrelas daquela noite. O rapaz possuía o sol e todos os astros reluzentes em seus glóbulos, e Louis tentou não se prender àquilo. Lendo-o a todo instante, ele sentiu que algo mudou, lentamente, mas algo havia mudado na mente de Harry e ele estava pronto para começar essa jornada de auto descobrimento.</p><p>- Talvez eu goste de apanhar, sabe, e-é em algumas áreas. Eu gosto de chicotes, palmatórias e você pode.... usar suas mãos se preferir. - Falar aquelas palavras causava um conflito interno em Harry, e ele estava disposto a tentar enfrentá-lo. - Eu tenho curiosidade em saber como é estar amarrado, - devidamente amarrado - com os membros imobilizados por cordas grossas ou amarras de couro. Além disso... - Suspirou alto e encheu os pulmões de oxigênio como se seu corpo clamasse por isso. - Eu gostaria de experimentar uma máscara feita de látex, que só desse acesso aos meus olhos e à boca. Mas claro, hm, apenas se tudo isso te agradar. - Seu tom de voz era comparado à de uma apresentação no primeiro dia de aula. Todo nervoso e querendo agradar. Louis achou aquilo... diferente. Muito adorável. Aquele jovem rapaz tinha tanto para aprender sobre si mesmo e ele não tinha a menor noção disso.</p><p>- Claro. Algo mais que quer tentar? - Disse curioso.</p><p>A este ponto Harry estava tão vermelho que um simples toque em sua pele poderia queimar. Ele nunca teve a chance de expor tais desejos e ele se sentia aberto, exposto e integralmente entregue. Ele soube que a partir dali não tinha caminho de volta, e ele confiaria na reputação de Louis para ajudá-lo com isso.</p><p>- Você pode.... erh- Engoliu monte de saliva e inflou seu peito em busca de energia. - Eu quero que você me xingue. Neste momento eu te dou a permissão para me humilhar, pisar em mim e me destruir. Eu quero tudo isso. - Rebateu rápido e ansioso, tudo de uma vez como se não pudesse aguentar mais. Todos seus escrúpulos foram aprisionados em seu interior, bem guardados para que não se revelassem naquele momento. Ele sabia que não haveria volta. - Eu quero que me reivindique como seu ômega e que me trate como sua propriedade.</p><p>Louis o encarou estático, surpreso inicialmente com a confissão tão direta, mas logo sentindo seu coração bombear rápido e transmitir rapidamente sangue para todos os membros de seu corpo, principalmente seu pau. Ficou duro inconscientemente, apenas ao ouvir o rapaz se abrir de uma maneira tão sincera, confiando seus desejos em suas mãos e esperando um retorno que o fizesse se sentir completo e feliz consigo mesmo.</p><p>Engoliu seus pensamentos para longe e deu sequência. - Então vamos começar. As regras são simples. Você pode usar três cores para seguirmos a cena, verde para continuar, amarelo para diminuir ou ir com calma e vermelho para parar imediatamente. Você também tem uma palavra de segurança e ela deve estar na ponta da língua assim que precisar usá-la. Qual será?</p><p>Harry demorou algum tempo para pensar sobre. - Rússia. - Disse decidido. Louis arqueou a sobrancelha por um milissegundo, achando curioso. Soltou um leve riso com a ideia, mesmo que não fosse tão engraçado. Sua ação despertou uma descarga de felicidade em Harry, lhe brotando um sorriso sincero nos lábios. O clima pesado anterior foi quebrado, deixando a energia de ambos mais leve e descontraída.</p><p>- Ok. Então vamos começar. Não se esqueça de continuar me chamando de Senhor toda vez que se referir a mim. Me chame de Mestre também se preferir. - Louis disse ao que se afastava, a caminho de pegar os acessórios que utilizaria na cena. Primeiro passou por variados tipos de cordas, finas e grossas e algemas das mais comuns, às felpudas e de couro. Optou pela última opção, simples e resistente o suficiente para imobilizar braços e pernas. Se aproximou de Harry, que continuou ajoelhado e obedientemente com a cabeça baixa, como um submisso nato.</p><p>- Vou imobilizar seus pulsos e tornozelos com as algemas. - Disse mostrando tais, vendo o olhar vívido de Harry diante a demonstração. Naquele momento, ele soube que o garoto gostava muito da ideia de estar amarrado, imobilizado e sem defesas. Louis sorriu enquanto prendia suas mãos em suas costas e seus pés juntos. Perfeito.</p><p>Harry sentiu um arrepio correr por sua coluna e deixar todos os seus membros arrepiados e levemente molhados pelo suor. O contato da luva de couro de Louis direto em sua pele lhe fez se sentir pequeno e submisso, da maneira que ele amava e se sentia absurdamente em conforto.</p><p>- Você vai segurar essa bolinha firmemente, caso queira parar, você irá soltá-la, entendido? - Louis disse colando o objeto nas mãos do submisso. Harry afirmou com um aceno, mas Louis sabia que não era o suficiente. Lhe agarrou com afinco no queixo fazendo que ele o encarasse. - Palavras, ômega. Você precisa sempre se comunicar comigo. - Disse esperando que fosse a única vez. Ou não. Era tentador a ideia de Harry o desobedecendo propositadamente, apenas para que ele o lembrasse quem estava no controle.</p><p>- Sim, Senhor. - Incrivelmente obediente. Sua voz era tão submissa quanto ele aparentava ser. Louis se encontrou pensando em como ele deveria ser tímido e reprimido no mundo lá fora.</p><p>Louis lhe soltou, calmo e decidido enquanto alisava seu chicote. Suas mãos passavam sensualmente pelo acessório, alisando e experimentando o objeto em sua mão. Dobrou o material do chicote, para mostrar para o rapaz sua flexibilidade e das possibilidades que estavam abertas. Harry observava tudo atônito, queimando em necessidade, duro e ofegante por seu toque.</p><p>Apesar da vergonha gritante no fundo da sua mente, ele tentou o máximo focar no momento atual, ignorando a humilhação constante lhe lembrando que aquilo era errado e pecaminoso, e que custaria sua vida caso alguém indevido descobrisse. Ele queria desesperadamente que toda essa autodepreciação se transformasse em prazer, que toda a dor que apodrecia dentro de si, se mesclasse com o desejo e que ele renascesse nesse novo sentimento.</p><p>A presença de Louis era a única coisa que lhe mantinha são e confortável naquele momento.</p><p>O primeiro estalado do chicote foi curto e rápido. Louis lhe atingiu no peito com eficiência e no mesmo instante ouviu seu gemido necessitado. O dominador lhe encarou frígido, calculando suas reações. Então ele gostava mesmo de apanhar.</p><p>O rapaz ajoelhado o observava como se só pelo olhar ele tivesse o poder de lhe suplicar por mais. O primeiro ato de espancamento foi rápido, contudo, fez ele se sentir marcado em todas as partes. Ele não sabia seus limites, mas estava disposto a descobrir ali, e confiava em Louis para lhe submeter.</p><p>- Como se sente? - Louis disse calmo, avaliando.</p><p>- De novo. - Harry respondeu simplório, mas objetivo. Pela sua aparência, ofegante e trêmulo, Louis julgou que ele não conseguia formular mais nenhuma sentença completa. Então ele apenas o acertou novamente, dessa vez no mamilo carente. Logo, uma série de outros acertos atingiram o alfa lúpus, lhe rendendo lábios inferiores mordidos com a carência de gemidos e a vergonha lhe consumindo integralmente.</p><p>- Uh, não quer admitir. - Louis o provocou novamente com convicção. Pela sua experiência, ele sabia o quão rápido muitos de seus submissos entravam em estados enevoados, visitando outro plano rapidamente. Portanto, ele precisava saber como eles se sentiam, e as palavras eram essenciais. - Mas você irá. Para mim.</p><p>Harry o olhava fundo nos olhos, se perdendo na imensidão azul. Louis possuía uma áurea dominante, intrínseca, como se ele tivesse sido dessa forma a vida inteira. Harry não duvidaria que não. De repente, estalos fortes e certeiros foram distribuídos por seu torso, cada vez mais em áreas inesperadas, carregando uma eletricidade invisível, porém que ele pôde sentir todos os elétrons ali presentes. Harry só conseguia choramingar inquieto, tentando se mover mesmo que de forma inútil. Louis acariciou seu corpo lentamente com a cane, observando e sentindo. Até que pousou o objeto no pênis duro e marcado na calça de couro do submisso, deixando especificamente em sua glande, enquanto fazia pressão suficiente para ter ciência que ele se contorceria. Sentiu Harry afastar seu quadril, trazendo-o para trás, como se fugisse pela sensibilidade. Louis não perdeu aquele detalhe, seguindo seu corpo e apertando a cane com afinco. Harry choramingou alto, como se implorasse para que ele lhe desse mais daquilo.</p><p>Louis forçou a cane entre as pernas de Harry, querendo transmitir para o rapaz que ele sabia como ele estava se sentindo. - Aposto que você já está molhado aqui. - E assim, o chicote percorreu toda a extensão do submisso até pressionar suas bolas com força. - Me diga o que te deixou assim.</p><p>- Assim que entrei aqui e fiquei de joelhos para você, eu já me senti duro, Mestre. Apanhar pelo Senhor só piorou minha situação.</p><p>Louis instantemente lhe atingiu mais uma vez, diretamente em seu pau, sentindo a calça se molhar, mesmo que ele não pudesse propriamente ver. Harry gemeu lhe encarando, vermelho pelo constrangimento de ter que admitir algo tão íntimo. Ele sempre se sentiu dessa forma após algum contato físico mais forte. Uma apertada na cintura ou um beliscão de brincadeira poderiam deixá-lo instantemente duro.</p><p>Ele havia pedido todas as vezes para seus casos secretos de uma noite apertarem seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça com firmeza quando ocorria de aceitarem fodê-lo e, às vezes, ousava implorar para que eles lhe dessem tapas com brutidão no rosto, interruptamente.</p><p>Ele achava que pelo fato de não conhecer aqueles homens e ao menos se lembrar de seus nomes, valeria a pena correr o risco. Porém, todos os ômegas iam para suas casas ou para um motel esperando serem fodidos por ele, não ao contrário. Muito menos imaginavam que um alfa lúpus, o maior nível da hierarquia daquela sociedade, gostava tanto de apanhar, ser xingado e humilhado por seus parceiros. Nunca passaria por suas mentes que ele poderia gozar apenas com uma conversa suja bem elaborada, a qual ele seria degradado e tratado como um pervertido.</p><p>Foram incontáveis as vezes que ele se sentiu uma aberração insana quando gritavam com ele, chamando-o de louco e se vestiam com pressa querendo ir embora o mais rápido possível, como se ele transmitisse alguma maldita praga. Era familiar aquele sentimento, ele deitado numa cama desconhecida, encarando o teto e lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos se perguntando o que havia de errado com ele. Seu corpo queimava pelo vexame, e ele queria mais que tudo não estar em sua própria pele.</p><p>Voltando de seu devaneio, Harry percebeu que Louis o encarava firmemente. Ele não sabe por quanto tempo havia ficado pensando sobre seu passado aterrorizante, mas foi o suficiente para o homem captar a dor em seu olhar.</p><p>Sentiu ele levantar seu queixo para cima com a mão fazendo que ele o encarasse, um sinal mudo para que ele enfrentasse o que tanto lhe corroía por dentro.</p><p>- Me olhe nos olhos. - Disse calmo, enquanto encontrava o olhar do submisso. - Isso, muito bem. - Louis continuou a surra por seu corpo, até atingir trinta vezes contadas por Harry. A mudança de tons em sua pele foi tão rápida, que era como se aquela vermelhidão já o pertencesse. Harry gemeu a cada surra dada, em cada mero pedaço de pele. Seu torço agora estava todo completo pelos vergões, e Louis queria lambê-lo só para ouvir mais uma vez seus belos gemidos.</p><p>Largou o chicote ao seu lado, e foi atrás do que já estava ansioso para testar. A máscara de látex que Harry queria tanto experimentar. Tinha algo sobre a vestimenta que deixava Louis exasperado, porém ele precisava se conter. Todo o controle que emanava sobre o uso daquela peça era simplesmente viciante. Harry teria apenas acesso à sua visão e sua boca, e Louis não queria pensar antecipadamente sobre foder aquela boca enquanto ele não poderia respirar, pois assim ele poderia gozar só com o pensamento.</p><p>Se posicionou na frente do rapaz novamente, orgulhoso por ver que ele não moveu um músculo sequer sem a autorização do dominante. Mostrou para Harry sua aquisição e o garoto tentou, mas não pôde segurar um sorriso da orelha a orelha ao ver o acessório. Finalmente.</p><p>Louis passou a mão por seu couro cabeludo carinhosamente, arrumando os fios para trás e tirando seus cachos de seu rosto. Colocou cuidadosamente a máscara enquanto observava as reações de Harry, que obedecia silenciosamente como um cão adestrado. Louis se divertiria futuramente com ele. Não havia nada mais viciante do que um alfa obediente e submisso.</p><p>Após ajustar a máscara devidamente, parou para observar seu feito. O garoto suava por todo os seus membros, quente e vermelho. As mascas de seu chicote ficariam marcadas por um bom tempo, como um lembrete de seus desejos profanos. Louis sorriu imediatamente com o pensamento.</p><p>- Levante-se. - Disse não muito calmo, apenas com a rigidez suficiente para que ele agisse com eficiência. Dito e feito, Harry levantou o mais rápido que pôde, mesmo com a dificuldade de ter seus braços presos juntos em suas costas.</p><p>- Vamos tirar essa roupa. - Louis disse e Harry acenou ansioso, como se aquela vestimenta estivesse impedindo que toda a luxúria acontecesse com mais rapidez. Já de pé, Louis abriu o zíper da calça de Harry e rapidamente a abaixou, tentando fielmente não tocar na ereção que marcava sua virilha. Ele sentiu Harry se arrepiar com o mero toque das luvas de couro em sua pele desvestida e quando encontrou seu olhar, o rapaz corava constrangido. Tirou também seus luxuosos sapatos, deixando-o agora completamente nu.</p><p>Curiosamente, Louis levou a calça que ele vestia até seu nariz e cheirou atordoado pelo forte odor de lubrificante. Harry tinha um cheiro essencialmente característico de ômegas e Louis não iria mais engolir suas dúvidas sobre esse fato curioso. - Posso saber como.... tem cheiro de lubrificante natural de um ômega?</p><p>Harry aparentou se atordoar momentaneamente com a pergunta, como se tivesse sido pego de surpresa. Sentiu o olhar pesado e observador de Louis pousa em sua pele e irradiar como o maldito Sol. Se encontrou preso naquela armadilha, se questionando como um ser conseguia ser tão presente e penetrante como aquele. Não viu outra alternativa a não ser se abrir de forma sincera. - Eu encomendo doses de lubrificante artificial de ômegas. Não é real, mas o cheiro é muito semelhante. Geralmente uso sozinho nos meus cios, eu não gosto do meu cheiro durante o hut, entende? Esse odor me deixa mais confortável e é a primeira vez que uso na frente de alguém. - Como de costume, suas palavras saiam atropeladas e seu tom tinha gosto de medo e insegurança. Aparentemente o garoto odiava a pele que habitava.</p><p>Louis imediatamente se viu no dever de comer aquele rapaz até que ele chorasse com suas pernas trêmulas em seus ombros.</p><p>Harry com certeza tinha um sabor viciante e Louis queria se afundar nele.</p><p>O guiou até a grande cama, e deitou seu corpo por completo confortavelmente no colchão deixando apenas sua cabeça para fora da cama. Seria uma ótima posição para Harry tomá-lo inteiro em sua boca.</p><p>Observou o estado do submisso, corpo relaxado dentre os lençóis, sua garganta inclinada e exposta. Louis conseguia ver as veias grossas trabalhando, o suor escorrendo e seus ossos se movimentando no ritmo da respiração ofegante. Jorrou lubrificante no torso de Harry, espalhando o líquido gelado por sua pele, sabendo que o contato com as luvas o deixaria trêmulo. Sentiu seus mamilos se eriçarem, cobiçosos por um aperto firme. Harry queria que Louis os maltratasse até que estivessem roxos e doloridos. O poder que as luvas exerciam sobre seu corpo, estava deixando-o foram de órbita. Harry não sairia mais dali se ele pudesse ter Louis o apertando e marcando sua pele para sempre.</p><p>O dominador alisou seu peito, sentindo os músculos abaixo se contraírem, a pele tatuada por marcas da cane. Louis poderia se apaixonar facilmente por ele. Ele acordaria todos os dias em cima daquele peito malhado e o beijaria todas as manhãs antes que Harry acordasse. Mordiscaria seus mamilos até que ele tremesse e se contorcesse abaixo de si, já duro e pronto para recebê-lo em um sexo matinal.</p><p>Ele beijaria cada pedaço exposto da pele da Harry, sentindo os pelos se arrepiarem levianamente. Deixaria Harry gemendo sôfrego apenas para se aproveitar da situação. Seu próprio lubrificante natural vazaria desesperado por sua língua, mas ele tardaria suas ações até que Harry implorasse. Demoraria longos minutos beijando suas coxas, até se aproximar da parte interna com leves mordidas, já sabendo que o rapaz estava piscando por ele. Mordiscaria com força para que Harry o sentisse e reclamasse inquieto. Finalmente, ele lhe lamberia até que ele pudesse ouvir seu choro audivelmente e seu rosto estivesse vermelho por lágrimas e a fumegante tensão.</p><p>E quando Harry estivesse pronto para se libertar sem ao menos ter sido tocado por Louis com suas mãos ou boca, ele subiria em seu corpo abruptamente, puxando suas longas pernas e encaixando-as em seus ombros, pincelando seu pau no cuzinho latejante e necessitado de Harry. Ele o foderia com força e seguraria suas mãos durante, beijando seu pescoço e seus peitos até sentir os espasmos consumirem seu corpo integralmente e ele gozasse entre seus abdomens. Louis desceria para lamber sua entrada, saboreando todo o delicioso gosto de ômega completamente extasiado.</p><p>Ele encaixaria o dildo favorito de Harry ali, um plug prata e com uma pequena pérola azulada na ponta. Ele guardaria toda sua porra naquele espaço para que Harry não se esquecesse há quem ele pertencia.</p><p>Avidamente ele subiria por todo corpo de Harry, moldando sua bunda em sua face e sedento para que Harry o fodesse com a língua, sentindo seu gosto natural e se deleitasse em seu sabor favorito no mundo. Ele facilmente se afogaria na explosão de sabores, chupando, lambendo e fodendo com uma energia insaciável. Sabendo estar próximo de seu ápice, ele se sentaria na altura do peito de Harry, bombeando seu pau interruptamente e se esporraria por todo seu rosto carmim. Harry estaria com a boca plenamente aberta, à espera da porra bater em seus lábios mordidos e escarlates, ansioso para engolir tudo que Louis lhe desse.</p><p>Louis voltou à realidade, após seu lapso de delírio. Ele massageou todo o corpo de Harry, inconscientemente masturbando o pau do garoto e deixando-o impaciente. Harry estava segurando sua ereção tempo o suficiente para doer e qualquer movimento básico ser o suficiente para que ele gozasse. Ele sabia que se não avisasse Louis antes, se esporraria abruptamente e que não agradaria da forma correta. - Oh, Mestre! Por favor! - Suas pernas se espernearam violentamente e ele teve que incorporar todo autocontrole do mundo para não ser impaciente.</p><p>- Por favor o que, ômega? O que deseja? - Louis dizia com os movimentos contínuos em seu pau, Harry praticamente fodendo sua mão como um animal no cio e delirando na emoção daquele momento.</p><p>- Por favor me foda, por favor, por favor, por favor... - repetia choroso, como um mantra. Louis cessou os movimentos e o encarou. Harry estava perdido em sua própria mente. - Como quiser. - Rapidamente abaixou sua calça, levando sua cueca junto, tirando seu membro e punhetando para se aliviar um pouco. Harry assistia tudo atônito, não sabendo exatamente quais seriam as próximas ações, apenas que estava preparado para seja o que for que Louis quisesse fazer com ele.</p><p>O submisso sentiu a glande pingando pré-gozo pincelar seus lábios e logo abriu sua boca para recebê-lo com pura luxúria. O sentimento da máscara de látex grudando em sua pele, suor e quentura juntos o deixava completamente realizado. Lambeu toda a extensão, sentindo as veias e querendo deixar a marca da textura de sua língua ali. Louis arqueou o pescoço para trás, se sentindo latejando em tesão. Seu lubrificante começou a vazar por sua entrada e ele já estava uma bagunça. Esfregava por vez seu pau no material de látex que cobria o rosto de Harry, perdido na sensação. Sentiu a língua gulosa lhe procurar e não perdeu a dádiva de se afundar nele novamente. Nesse ângulo, ele poderia encaixar todo seu pau até a garganta de Harry, e ele sabia que o rapaz estava mais do que pronto para tê-lo bem fundo. - Você geme que nem uma putinha, ômega. E você gosta mais do que tudo, não é? De ter um pau bem fundo socando sua garganta? - Louis sabia o efeito das palavras e que Harry gemeria alto, em um puro deleite prazeroso.</p><p>Enquanto fodia o espaço úmido e aconchegante, Louis não perdeu a chance de abusar dos mamilos de Harry, beliscando-os com fervor, enquanto sentia seu pau ser engolido e sua base encostar nos lábios do submisso. Sentiu seu membro tremer conforme Harry gemia em torno dele, muito próximo de se libertar. Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, fodendo com força aquele lugar único, sabendo que Harry ficaria sem voz por muito tempo, como lembrete de seu ato libertando. Nada mais excitava Louis do que saber que ele havia o corrompido de tal forma.</p><p>Tocou a garganta do rapaz, sentindo seu membro se movimentar ali e de repente um raio o atingiu com força, gozando até a última gota na garganta de Harry. O orgasmo alucinante que teve o baqueou por alguns segundos, demorando um pouco mais do que o casual para se recompor. Ver seu gozo escorrendo na boca de Harry, mesmo que ele tenha feito questão de engolir tudo poderia facilmente deixá-lo em coma.</p><p>Após revigorar sua força, levantou o corpo de Harry apesar de achá-lo estonteante naquela posição. Ele sabia que o garoto estava muito próximo de se aliviar também, apenas precisava de algum estímulo e a devida permissão. As mãos amarradas davam um aspecto sádico, ver Harry se contorcer enquanto choramingava por qualquer mero toque. Ter a ciência de que ele não se tocaria sem a permissão de Louis era plenamente gratificante.</p><p>Calmamente se aproximou de seu corpo, já mole pelo estado que se encontrava e delirante por qualquer contato. Ajeitou seu corpo de joelhos na cama, com suas pernas bem abertas em expectativa. Louis acariciou seu corpo, passando as mãos com afinco em seu pescoço, cheirando a região e deixando leves mordidas. Desceu até seus mamilos mais uma vez puxando e sentindo Harry tremer com a dor mesclada ao prazer. Decidiu não demorar mais, acariciando sua bunda, trazendo a eletricidade necessária para ouvir o garoto gemer imediatamente. Acariciou seu buraco, rodeando a região e sentindo seu dedo ser espremido lá dentro. Tão apertado. Louis queria fodê-lo até que toda sua porra o deixasse bem preenchido e satisfeito.</p><p>Se sentindo endurecido novamente apenas com visão da entrada de Harry piscando enquanto o esperava com os dedos, Louis levou seus dedos até a boca de Harry, abrindo seus lábios molhados com seus dedos e esperançoso que o submisso entenderia o sinal, chupando seus dedos e deixando-os devidamente molhados. Sentiu imediatamente seus dedos serem engolidos pelo rapaz, enquanto chupava-os com afinco, deixando seus lábios reprimidos e intensamente apertados. Harry rodeava diabolicamente sua língua ali, sabendo que a sensação deixaria Louis cada vez mais duro. O resultado foi sentido entre suas próprias nádegas, Louis já novamente ereto esperando por ele. Desceu os dedos de sua boca e os levou direto para sua entrada, circulando o espaço e enfiando com cautela.</p><p>Ouviu o grito de Harry ecoar pelo quarto, mas ele sabia que a dor logo se mesclaria com libido. Penetrou com calma o espaço apertado que lentamente engolia seus dedos, espremendo-os e deixando Louis cada vez mais ansioso para fodê-lo. Tesourou o suficiente para ter espaço para seu pau, e quando sentiu Harry gemer agoniado, tirou seus dedos, jogando lubrificante em seu pau e nem um instante depois, penetrando com pressa. Harry gemeu mais alto, sentindo sua garganta se arranhar e seu corpo tremer. Louis demorou para começar se mover, enquanto arranhava com afinco as coxas de Harry, oscilante e sem força para aguentar seu próprio peso. Louis o agarrou firmemente, sabendo que ele gostaria de se sentir enlaçado com brutidão ao mesmo tempo que sua entrada era maltratada por trás.</p><p>Louis levou ambas mãos para a boca de Harry abrindo mais uma vez, porém sem calma ou qualquer rastro de paciência. Ele estava vidrado, viciado, maníaco, devoto e puramente apaixonado por aqueles lábios. Macios, carnudos e vermelhos. Sempre molhados por Louis. Ele queria tomá-los de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Enquanto fodia Harry sem piedade, abriu sua boca o máximo possível, ouvindo mais alto e mais nitidamente seus gemidos ininterruptos, afoitos e indicantes que Harry estava muito, muito próximo da beira.</p><p>Agarrou se imediato o pênis do rapaz, masturbando-o sem descanso, sentindo-o tão duro quanto o seu próprio e apenas tardando o que sabia que não demoraria muito para acontecer. Harry se reprimiu, sentindo sua próstata ser incessantemente tocada e destruída, perdendo o controle de seus membros e jorrando seu sêmen nas mãos habilidosas de Louis.</p><p>Louis sentiu as paredes estreitas lhe apertarem enquanto o rapaz gozava, não conseguindo prolongar-se muito, esporrando dentro de seu cuzinho apertado e ganancioso por gozo o preenchendo até sentir vazar por suas coxas. Depois de sentir o corpo do submisso relaxar, desprendeu suas algemas, deixando seus braços livres, beijando castamente cada um de seus pulsos marcados. Tirou com cautela a máscara, sabendo que a pele de Harry estava sensível após tanto aperto, querendo mais que tudo beijá-lo até que ele estivesse renovado.</p><p>Deitou o corpo mole na cama, dessa vez de forma convencional. Apenas massageou partes preciosas onde ele sabia que Harry precisaria. Levantou suas pernas uma de cada vez, beijando de seus tornozelos até sua virilha, mesmo sabendo que Harry se encontrava sensível demais para ficar duro novamente. Inconscientemente aconteceu, Harry choramingando quando os lábios de Louis se aproximavam de sua pélvis. Louis não pôde se conter e beijou, lambeu e mordeu mais uma vez, testando até onde Harry aguentaria sem implorar por contato mais aprofundado.</p><p>- Senhor... Não sei se consigo. - Harry implorou com a voz quebrada. Ele estava ciente que Louis gostaria de tirar mais um orgasmo dele, mas não sabia se era capaz. Doía como o inferno estar duro assim e se Louis o tocasse, ele perderia oficialmente sua sanidade. Foi então que o dominador o silenciou com dois dedos, em sinal para ele se acalmar. Como se dissesse que ele estava no controle e sabia o que seria melhor para Harry.</p><p>- Apenas mais um, baby. Não quer dar mais um para mim, ômega? Seja bonzinho e goze bastante para o seu Mestre. - Louis dizia com a voz entrecortada, dedicado em masturbar o pau de seu submisso até que ele perdesse o controle. Se aproximou de sua orelha, deixando o ar quente bater próximo de sua face. Mordeu a pele salgada abaixo de sua orelha, descendo até seu pescoço e cravando seus dentes com afinco em seu pescoço fazendo Harry sentir a efêmera sensação de pertencer a alguém.</p><p>Desacorrentado e finalmente livre. Seu corpo todo se estremeceu, gozando em seu próprio peito apenas com o poder das palavras de Louis. - Você foi incrível, ômega. Meu ômega.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. vii. being a bitch is my kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#harrybottom #harrysub #louistops #louisdom #bdsm #harrysmartassmasochist #sexmachine #spanking #roughsex #spitting #faceslapping #overstimulation #edging #bondage #watersports</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ...Se bem direcionado, o Submisso pode atingir um nível elevado de entrega ao estado que se encontra e claro, de confiança em seu Dominante. Para isso, o Dominador precisa ter consciência e domínio de seus atos, saber coordenar a cena de forma segura e consensual para ele e para seu subjugado, sempre o mantendo seguro e longe do perigo de cair em subdrop... - As palavras ecoavam diretamente na mente de Harry, com uma nova ideia surgindo. Ele tinha uma noção prévia do que se tratava, mas nunca tinha ido a fundo na prática. A idealização de entrar nesse estado o excitou exponencialmente, o conceito o deixando quente e já excitado. Ele descumpriria uma de suas regras com o dominante, se tocando sozinho e sem sua permissão. Portanto, valeria a pena provocá-lo empurrando seus limites e tentando-os.</p><p>Ele só pararia de desobedecer quando ganhasse o que ele almejava, não parando tão cedo, a não ser que Louis quisesse encerrar a cena. O que ele tinha ciência de que seria praticamente impossível, porque Louis era extremamente orgulhoso e dificilmente abaixaria sua guarda.</p><p>Ele se encontrava nas mesmas circunstâncias.</p><p>Parou o vídeo em que outro dominador fazia sua explicação em um fórum da comunidade de BDSM, deixando o notebook aberto na ponta da cama, este que já estava pesando em seu colo acima de sua ereção latejante. O clima subitamente se tornou quente, fazendo Harry ter que pensar rapidamente em suas próximas ações. Ele sabia que Louis estava em casa trabalhando em outro cômodo distante, mas que facilmente qualquer barulho que fizesse, passaria pelo corredor de seu quarto e ele ouviria. Rapidamente, levantou de sua cama e abriu a porta, espiando os dois lados do corredor, não o vendo aos arredores. Ele deixou a porta entreaberta, sorrindo maliciosamente com o ato.</p><p>Voltou lentamente para sua cama, no caminho tirando sua roupa, seus shorts curtos e logo sua camiseta rosa que estava o deixando abafado. Seguiu com suas meias brancas, que lhe cobriam até as canelas. Deitado na cama, se colocou urgentemente de quatro acima de um travesseiro posicionado ali propositalmente e então pegando o lubrificante na gaveta ao lado. Molhou quatro dedos em precaução, com a mão livre abaixando sua cueca já apertada e molhada. Deixou-a cair em suas coxas e abriu vastamente suas longas pernas.</p><p>Levou os dedos à sua entrada, melando-a em volta e calmamente abrindo espaço ali. Levianamente levou sua mão seca e subiu até seus mamilos, os beliscando para aliviar a dor inicial que sentia lá embaixo. Enfiou o rosto no travesseiro momentaneamente ofegando alto ao que amassava seus mamilos com as unhas. Sentia falta das mãos firmes de Louis os destruindo, ele sabia de seus anseios ao tocar ali, sabendo exatamente como enlouquecer o garoto e deixá-lo implorando por mais.</p><p>Um dedo entrou em suas paredes internas, sendo espremido e o deixando agoniado. Enfiou o máximo que pôde, o deixando lá para acostumá-lo. Em contrapartida, levou suas mãos de seus mamilos intumescidos ao seu pau latejante. O bombeou lentamente, molhando sua mão com o pré-gozo expelido, relembrando a sensação do tato de seu dominante ali, o deixando acabado com tão pouco.</p><p>Dois dedos já se encontravam em sua entrada um pouco mais relaxada, fazendo um pouco mais de esforço para dar mais espaço para seus dedos ansiosos, mas pouco suficientes. Felizmente sabia que toda essa atitude não era para satisfazê-lo por ora, e sim apenas para provocar Louis.</p><p>Enfiou o dedo com mais vigor, conseguindo encaixar três dedos juntos, assim o deixando mais saciado, mas que ainda buscava por algo a mais. Virou seu rosto de lado para respirar e gemer livremente, enquanto três dedos estavam socados dentro de si enquanto, sincronicamente, esfregava seu pau duro e melado no travesseiro abaixo.</p><p>Os dedos enfiados mais bruscamente em seu interior, atingiram vagarosamente sua próstata, o fazendo choramingar alto e claramente, sabendo que a esse ponto Louis já poderia estar ouvindo-o. Fez questão de enfiá-los com mais determinação e gemer audivelmente, sabendo que atingindo aquele ponto ele ficaria mais próximo de seu orgasmo. Apertava seu pênis na base para que não acontecesse tão rápido e que se delongasse. Sem contar que ele não queria realmente vir sem que Louis estivesse por perto lhe comandando como costumeiramente.</p><p>Tarde demais, pensando em como Louis o puniria se sonhasse que o rapaz estava fazendo sozinho naquele quarto, ele gozou ridiculamente rápido com seu pau se masturbando e sendo espremido em seus travesseiros, os deixando ensopados com lubrificante e gozo. Pensou que Louis o faria lamber se tivesse visto toda a cena.</p><p>Masoquista como era, enfiou os dedos lá uma última vez para provocar o mesmo ponto, sentindo uma eletricidade se esvair por todo seu físico.</p><p>Ironicamente, depois que parou de gemer e ofegar nitidamente, nenhum barulho mais era ouvido pela casa. Se perguntou se Louis realmente estava por lá, mas tinha certeza que sim ao se lembrar que ele sempre avisava quando estava de saída. Ficou confuso com toda a situação, porque se Louis estava fora, era sinal de que toda sua provocação havia sido feita em vão.</p><p>Assumindo que Louis não havia escutado nada e que sua leve travessura não o faria atingir o que queria, limpou sua mão em seus lençóis e saiu ligeiramente da cama a procura de uma cueca limpa. Se arrumou da forma mais supérflua possível, colocando seus cabelos para trás e limpando o suor evidente em seu torso na camiseta descartada. Ele sentia uma espécie de vazio por dentro, para não dizer frustração. Ele queria irritar Louis e não estava funcionando como planejado, então ele optou por outra estratégia.</p><p>Sabia que quando o dominador estava concentrado em suas tarefas profissionais em seu escritório, detestava ser interrompido e eles já haviam conversado sobre isso. Porém, Harry não estava agindo com sanidade há algum tempo, recorrendo por medidas desesperadas.</p><p>Saiu do quarto apenas trajando uma cueca boxer nova, indo atrás do que o interessava. Chegando no corredor acima, encontrou o escritório de Louis e a porta estava comumente trancada. Pegou a chave reserva abaixo do tapete, decidido a entrar e chamar sua atenção da maneira que fosse. Encaixou a chave e abriu a porta com seus dedos trêmulos pela ansiedade, abrindo-a e encontrando nada além das coisas que normalmente se encontrariam ali num dia normal de trabalho de seu dominante. As luzes estavam acesas, sinal de que Louis esteve por lá em algum momento naquele dia, mas que havia saído, já que não se encontrava ali. O coração de Harry começou a bombear rápido, enviando adrenalina para todo seu corpo. Onde estava Louis e qual era a intenção dele brincando dessa forma?</p><p>Harry deixou o quarto no intuito de voltar para o seu e ver como prosseguiria para achar seu dom. Voltando para seu quarto, a porta estava estranhamente entreaberta, já que ele havia a deixado fechada, mas sem tranca. A luz do quarto estava apagada e ele entrou calmamente, com o coração pulsando forte e inquieto. O que encontrou ali dentro o tranquilizou ao mesmo tempo que ainda o deixou tenso.</p><p>Louis estava posicionado sentado em sua cama, onde ele se masturbou minutos atrás, com seu notebook aberto no colo. A voz do dominador que ele havia consultado naquele dia ecoava agora pelo quarto, abordando o mesmo tema que Harry buscava quando estava mexendo nele.</p><p>- Interessante sua pesquisa. Agora me fala, você não tinha ninguém disponível pessoalmente para ajudá-lo com isso? - A voz séria era reverberada, olhos focados apenas na tela do computador, como se estivesse com tanta raiva a ponto de não poder olhá-lo ainda.</p><p>Harry praguejou momentaneamente sem resposta, tentando ainda assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Ele não tinha ideia de como Louis se encontrava ali sem que ele tivesse noção disso. Ele havia sido realmente perspicaz no ato, deixando Harry ser vencido por ora.</p><p>- Como você chegou aqui, assim? Que merda é essa? Larga meu computad- - Sem terminar sua fala, avançou até Louis sem a real intenção de machucá-lo, querendo apenas seu aparelho de volta e alguma explicação.</p><p>- Responda você primeiro a pergunta que eu te fiz. Você não tem ninguém que possa pessoalmente sanar suas dúvidas? - Ele dizia claramente sem tentar se desestabilizar com o garoto. Uma tarefa difícil, já que ele tinha plena ciência das intenções libidinosas de Harry.</p><p>- Eu até tenho, mas nada me impede de falar com outros dominadores ou experts na causa. Agora larga meu computador, você está invadindo a minha privacidade! - Ele dizia teatralmente, sabendo que deixou o aparelho aberto naquela página de forma provocativa, com a intenção de que Louis pegasse-o no ato e que ele fosse confrontado.</p><p>- Nada te impede mesmo, a não ser a nossa regra sobre transparência. Se lembra dela? Que você deve trazer suas dúvidas até mim, e que vamos discuti-las juntos? Ou você acha que outro cara que nem te conhece pode tratá-lo melhor e com mais eficiência? - Harry percebeu a instabilidade na voz de Louis com a última pergunta, e o ciúmes que rasgava sua garganta. Com objetivo quase que atendido em seu jogo perverso, ele não pôde evitar um sorriso trapaceiro. Ele sabia que toda essa mágoa de Louis logo se transformaria em lascívia e que logo menos eles desfrutariam do pecado juntos.</p><p>- Vou ser bem transparente com você então, Louis. Eu não estou satisfeito com suas técnicas e por isso recorri para um fórum com outros dominadores. Imaginei que lá talvez eu pudesse encontrar alguém que me saciasse. - Harry disse provocante e sem tirar um sorriso maquiavélico do rosto.</p><p>Ele sentia Louis o lendo dos pés à cabeça e seu olhar queimava em sua pele. Percebeu a mudança de humor instantânea do dominador, respiração acelerada como se ele não conseguisse controlá-la, mãos fechadas em punhos para tentar manter-se são, e um ódio flamejante queimando em seus olhos azuis, deixando suas pupilas dilatadas como uma fera durante a caça. Harry lutou para não sorrir abertamente e alimentar a ira do homem, sentindo que por dentro ele atingiu certeiramente seu alvo.</p><p>Ele acreditava fielmente que seria contrariando os trejeitos de Louis, o fazendo questionar sua posição como dominador e que ele seria domado como realmente desejava. Ao contrário do que imaginou, Louis não avançou nele violentamente e não demonstrou nenhuma evidência que iria atacá-lo. Inesperadamente, ele continuou sentado na cama do rapaz, guardando o notebook ao lado e se posicionando corretamente na ponta.</p><p>- Venha até aqui. - Disse tentando transparecer tranquilidade. Sua mão batia de leve na sua coxa, em sinal para Harry se debruçar em seu colo. O garoto não perderia a chance de provocá-lo mais um pouco, fazendo seu máximo para contrariar Louis sempre que possível.</p><p>- E porque eu iria? - Uma risada irônica acompanhava a frase do garoto insolente, deixando Louis quase que à beira do nervosismo. Porém, o jogo que Harry queria jogar, Louis dominava as peças.</p><p>- Por que eu sei que você quer, querido. Só está prolongando o inevitável. Venha até aqui e deite no meu colo. Vamos. - Apesar das palavras serem as mais objetivas possíveis, ele sabia que não seriam suficientes para acabar com a petulância daquele submisso atrevido. Contudo, Louis estava disposto a percorrer o labirinto mais complicado para domar aquele garoto e fazê-lo implorar por sua piedade.</p><p>- Me dê um motivo bom e então eu vou. Vamos, me convença. E você sabe o quão exigente eu posso ser. - E oh, Louis sabia. Sabia pra caralho. Ele teria que utilizar de suas mais elaboradas artimanhas para ter aquele garoto aos seus pés.</p><p>Após alguns segundos de silêncio ensurdecedor, como se Louis estudasse milimetricamente suas próximas palavras e organizasse o quebra-cabeça embaralhado, mas que no final se ligaria por completo, ele suspirou fundo captando o ar necessário e durante um longo tempo, calmamente proferiu:</p><p>- No fundo, essa é uma batalha que você quer perder... Você não quer vencê-la. Apenas continua jogando comigo, lutando contra mim, testando meus limites em prol do seu benefício. Você quer se posicionar bem aqui no meu colo, nu se for da minha vontade e complemente exposto pra mim. E apenas pra mim, por que é a mim que você recorre quando quer saciar seus desejos perversos, não é? Você pode até tentar me provocar indo atrás de desconhecidos, achando que isso vai me balançar, mas adivinha? Não me incomoda nem um pouco. Eu continuo sendo seu mestre no final do dia, é a mim que você confia para puni-lo e cuidar de você, fazendo você se entregar integramente sempre. Eu não preciso competir com outros ou duvidar das minhas próprias técnicas, porque eu aposto a minha vida que elas são eficientes e podem te colocar de joelhos num estalar de dedos. Volto a dizer, esse é um jogo já perdido por você, mas que você se delicia com a derrota. Então, querido, se esse não for um motivo plausível pra você estar o mais rápido possível no meu colo, podemos parar por aqui e eu vou voltar pro meu escritório, terminar o que você me impediu gemendo feito uma cadela sabendo que eu ouviria. Ou você achou que eu estava tão concentrado a ponto de não saber que a poucos cômodos de mim, você se dedava sedento, bem aqui onde eu estou sentado? Hm? Você falha tão facilmente nesse jogo, que é estúpido jogá-lo; quando você sabe que no fim, eu sempre levo a vitória comigo.</p><p>O monólogo havia feito Harry apenas petrificar em seu lugar. Tantas palavras desafiadoras quase o levaram às lágrimas. Ele não queria olhar para baixo, porque tinha certeza que encontraria a ereção mais intensa que já um dia tivera, com medo que um vento forte o fizesse gozar. Sua pose inicial de total deboche às ordens de Louis se afundou no mais profundo oceano junto com aquelas palavras alucinantes. Ele se sentia quente, borbulhando por dentro, apenas capaz de raciocinar em como ele queria se debruçar no colo do tentador homem a poucos metros de distância e se esfregar ali até que atingisse seu orgasmo. Ele tinha consciência de que isso não seria tão facilmente atingível pela sua malcriação anterior, que revelou todo seu jogo maligno para seu mestre. Entretanto, ele tinha plena noção de que Louis tomaria as rédeas da situação e faria toda sua libertinagem ter sido recompensada.</p><p>Sem mais nenhuma palavra dita, até porque Harry não sabia se era capaz de formular uma frase racional inteira naquele momento, ele rapidamente (jogando toda sua dignidade para os ares) andou até Louis e se debruçou no seu colo como havia sido requerido. Tentou enfiar seu rosto nos lençóis da cama, mas sabia que Louis logo o ordenaria em deixar sua bela face à vista. Talvez parte disso também fosse o fato de Louis querer captar todas as reações possíveis do rapaz abaixo, de suas lágrimas a seus gritos orgásticos.</p><p>Louis sorriu satisfeito, sabendo que não haveria outra saída para o garoto a não ser terminar onde sempre pertenceu, colado em seu corpo sentindo seu calor exorbitante. O dominador se sentiu mais aliviado por sentir mais controle da situação, sabendo que a partir de agora o garoto era seu para mandar e que ele prontamente obedeceria. Ele sempre se subjugaria às suas vontades, se satisfazendo nessa longa jornada de prazer.</p><p>Com uma calma descomunal pro momento, abaixou a única vestimenta que ele sabia que o rapaz havia trocado após seu feito depravado. Observou as coxas alvas e livre de pelos que tão bem conhecia, já tendo se deliciado ali diversas vezes, conhecendo-as como um mapa. Traçou as mãos calejadas ali, como uma espécie de massagem preparatória para o que tinha em mente. Como se o garoto abaixo pudesse se conectar com sua mente, sabendo exatamente o que ele pensava, seu corpo todo se arrepiou ao toque de seu mestre, mesmo que contra sua vontade de demonstrar que as ações de Louis o afetavam. Claro que Louis se sentia orgulhoso por dentro, sabendo que o corpo traía a alma libertina do rapaz, deixando claro que ele queria que Louis agisse o quanto antes, e que fizesse seu corpo colapsar em um alucinante deleite.</p><p>Ainda com uma calma que estava devastando o rapaz ansioso, ele massageava suas coxas até a polpa de sua bunda como se o possuísse com as mãos e quisesse marcar território. O contato era reconfortante, mas claramente não o suficiente para o pau duro, que era espremido entre o corpo de Harry e as calças de Louis, já melados com seu pré-gozo e fazendo contato direto com o pau do dominante que também gritava por atenção abaixo de sua vestimenta.</p><p>Radicalmente, Louis lascou sua mão em um tapa brusco direto na bochecha da bunda de Harry. Ele sentiu a ardência vir tão rapidamente quando foi sobrando apenas uma quentura na região que o tapa foi deferido, mas transmitindo total eletricidade para o resto de seu corpo. Louis amava analisar esses detalhes, tendo a plena certeza de que suas técnicas eram sim eficientes e o rapaz só estava blefando, pois seu corpo dizia o total oposto.</p><p>Outro rápido foi dado no outro lado da bunda do rapaz, dessa vez dando um tranco para frente com o peso de seu corpo, consequentemente esfregando com força seu pau na região mais próxima possível, que coincidentemente colidia com o pau duro de seu amo.</p><p>- Insatisfeito, hm? Foi o que você disse? - Provocou com a voz zombeteira sabendo que Harry dificilmente se daria por vencido. Outro tapa deferido, estrategicamente em lugares que Harry não sabia onde seriam. - Tem certeza disso agora? - Mais um tapa quente em sua nádega já maltratada. Harry suspirava como se engolisse suas palavras.</p><p>Uma série de tapas secos e rápidos se deslocaram em torno de toda aquela região exposta para Louis, dando à Harry o aviso de que algo estava faltando. - Palavras, se lembra? Eu te fiz uma pergunta. Nem parece a figura corajosa e atrevida de momentos atrás que me confrontava. Onde estão suas palavras agora? - E Harry era masoquista demais para todo aquele lance, se sentindo excitado por ser castigado com tão pouco.</p><p>- Não preciso admitir que eu gosto, você pode ver com seus próprios olhos. - Respondeu mais uma vez com a voz carregada de escárnio.</p><p>Louis não continuaria admitindo aquele desrespeito e colocaria o rapaz na linha, nem que essa fosse sua última missão na terra. Ele era fiel a seu argumento de que ele só continua lutando para perder, e se essa já era uma guerra perdida, então ele daria ao rapaz o que ele queria. Porém, o caminho para essa realização seria árduo.</p><p>- Você vai me dizer da próxima vez que eu perguntar, ou você simplesmente não terá mais, entendido? - Em contraste a sua ordem ácida, ele continuava massageando os lugares onde ele havia estapeado o garoto, para que pudesse receber os próximos com mais eficácia. Com o bônus de que suas mãos vultosas na bunda do rapaz, mandavam um sinal direto para seu pau.</p><p>- Hm. - Harry murmurou curtamente, ainda querendo transparecer que estava no controle de suas ações.</p><p>Não tendo tempo de pensar, Louis o bateu novamente, dessa vez com mais potência, demonstrando que ele não estava brincando. Os tapas dessa vez eram estrondosos, fazendo barulho pelo quarto e deixando Harry inquieto abaixo, se esfregando sem sanidade alguma para se aliviar. Claro que não agradaria a Louis saber que ele estava indo pelo caminho mais curto, então parando a surra e levando as mãos as laterais do corpo forte do rapaz, o encaixando em um só lugar como ordem silenciosa de que era para ele se manter parado ali. Quando Louis deu o próximo tapa, Harry se moveu mais uma vez, não sabendo mais se controlar e pensando apenas na sensação deliciosa de ter sua pele espancada enquanto seu pau se esfregava no tecido abaixo, sabendo que o pênis de seu dom estava logo ali, acordado e sedento por ele na mesma intensidade.</p><p>- Vamos mudar de estratégia, já que você não pode se conter. - Louis pensou altamente, deixando evidente que ele tinha o controle da ocasião. - Se levante e fique de joelhos no chão. Não se mova. - Harry ludibriado, se levantou e fez o que foi pedido, magicamente sem contestar.</p><p>Louis se levantou, indo diretamente atrás do que ele sabia que mudaria toda a situação. Trouxe consigo uma palmatória maciça de madeira, equipada com pequenas pedrinhas salientes que deixariam marcas profundas na carne. Ele sabia que a dor aumentaria em níveis mais elevados do que apenas a palma de sua mão, e assim esperava colocar aquele submisso em seu devido lugar.</p><p>Se sentou novamente na cama, à frente de Harry, enquanto acariciava inconscientemente o novo objetivo, sentindo por um milésimo de segundo o olhar assombrado do indivíduo subjugado em suas mãos. Ele conscientemente tinha noção de que aquele medo não era negativo, como aquele que te paralisa e faz você querer fugir. Harry havia escolhido ele mesmo aquela palmatória, fazendo questão de ansiar por uma que machucasse assim que entrasse em contato com sua pele. Louis soube que aquele era o momento perfeito para colocar aquele desejo profano em ação, não tardando em ordenar que o garoto se deitasse em seu colo novamente, mas dessa vez com um quê a mais. Ele colocou sua própria perna acima das coxas unidas de Harry, para ter certeza de que ele estaria imóvel durante toda a punição, novamente lhe trazendo o sadismo de tê-lo tão exposto e exibido apenas por ser espancado.</p><p>- Mãos unidas nas costas. - Louis ordenou. Ele observou as ações de Harry, percebendo que ele não faria assim tão fácil. O submisso provocou segurando com mais força do que necessária os lençóis abaixo de si. Louis puxou seus pulsos já irritado e os uniu contra sua vontade acima de sua bunda desnuda. Harry deu um sorriso provocativo, mordendo com força seus lábios pelo sentimento de ser forçado à algo. Ele não poderia mensurar o tesão que sentia quando Louis era bruto e ele agia de forma teatral fingindo odiar e se opor. Ele sabia que essa ação era o suficiente para despertar a ira em Louis e que ele executaria todas as suas futuras ações com mais severidade.</p><p>Mais pronto do que nunca e sem aviso, Louis deferiu a palmatória pesada na nádega avermelhada, sabendo que elas sairiam muito mais lesadas do que aquele tratamento inicial, tendo mais certeza disso quando viu a vermelhidão que apossou na pele. Harry gritou com o forte contato, esquecendo completamente de que sua intenção primordial seria provocar Louis, e querendo apenas mais e mais daquela surra deliciosa.</p><p>Contrário a todas suas provocações, Harry sentia mais que tudo a necessidade de ter sua bunda intensamente injuriada pelo único que poderia fazê-lo se sentir daquela maneira. O único que poderia deixá-lo acabado, naquele estado de inércia física, mas de total controle mental, onde tinha a sanidade de pedir para parar se quisesse, mas que estava longe de fazê-lo. Ele não se via liberto em mais nenhum outro lugar no mundo que não fosse deitado naquele colo tão singular, tendo sua bunda destruída pelo dono dos mais penetrantes olhos azuis.</p><p>Louis agora com um sorriso sádico e satisfeito, espancava aquela carne sedosa que um dia já foi imaculada. Naquele momento poderia ser resumida em cores escuras pela violência contra a pele, e vergões abertos pela insistência em algumas áreas que foram severamente maltratadas.</p><p>- Isso é suficiente pra você, brat? - Mesmo com o questionamento, Louis não parava de acertá-lo com força crescente, querendo sentir o garoto ceder e assumir em voz alta. Continuando ouvindo seus gemidos e resmungos como resposta, Louis soube que ele não abaixaria sua guarda tão cedo. Um último acerto foi dado de uma vez nas duas nádegas, deixando-a carmim e integralmente abusada.</p><p>O dominador tinha plena ciência de que o garoto não conseguiria se sentar adequadamente pelos próximos dias. Entretanto, Harry estava num nível de entrega tão elevado que, por ora, ele faria o que lhe fosse ordenado, indo contra todos os possíveis obstáculos. Parou com a agressão e abruptamente mandou que ele se levantasse e ficasse em seus joelhos. Harry estava tão enevoado pela intensa surra que levou, que mal sabia se conseguiria se manter firme em seus joelhos sem tombar no chão. Com as pernas bambas e um sentimento de eletrização atravessando-as, ele se manteve como seu dominante exigiu, não querendo falhar àquela altura.</p><p>- Vai se manter nessa posição até eu ordenar que você se levante e venha até onde eu quero que você se acomode. Entendido, ou você não aguenta? - Polvoroso contra as palavras desafiadoras de Louis, Harry lhe encarou com presunção no olhar, levantando seu rosto para lhe vender uma postura.</p><p>- Claro que eu aguento, é só isso que você tem pra oferecer? Não foi o suficiente. Na verdade foi bem fraco comparado ao que eu estava esperando de você. Qual sua carta na manga? - O desafio foi proposto quando a chacota dominou seu tom.</p><p>Louis não se deixaria abalar por mais de uma de suas provocações infundamentadas, já que ao mesmo tempo que o garoto lhe zombava, ele ainda estava com seu pau duro e vazando, completamente afetado pelo espancamento que lhe foi dado há não muito tempo.</p><p>- Fique como está, maldito brat. Logo darei um jeito de calar essa sua boquinha atrevida, e eu aposto que você mal vai poder se conter nas minhas mãos. Não se mova, e continuaremos assim que eu preparar nossa próxima diversão.</p><p>- Aposta aceita. - Harry não deveria, mas ele disse. Ele não perderia a língua se irritasse Louis mais um pouquinho, então ele não deixaria de perder nenhuma oportunidade de tentar tirar seu juízo.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Com os joelhos no chão gelado do quarto, o pênis muito duro vazando pré-gozo, a mente de Harry apenas conseguia girar em torno do que Louis estaria fazendo no outro quarto.</p><p>Sentindo seus joelhos doerem um pouco pelo tempo em que estava apoiado sobre eles no chão, sentou-se sobre as panturrilhas, mas logo voltou a arrumar a postura em um salto quando sua bunda doeu pela ardência e pelo simples contato que levou faíscas de prazer até seu pau. Curioso em saber em qual estado a pele maltratada de sua bunda estava, olhou sobre o ombro e ofegou ao vê-la em tons de vermelho se aproximando do roxo, junto aos vergões levemente abertos. Ele apenas se sentia lindo e satisfeito consigo mesmo por estar naquele estado, e por ter conseguido parte do que tanto queria.</p><p>Seu plano era ser tocado e receber a devida atenção do seu dominador. Ele já estava a muito tempo sem receber umas boas palmadas na bunda, da maneira dura e rude que apenas Louis sabia e poderia fazer com ele. Harry era apaixonado pelo choque da palma firme do seu dominador contra a sua pele. Amava quando os sons estalados das peles se chocando ecoavam pelo quarto, resultando em nublar a sua mente, fazendo-o pensar em apenas receber mais daquilo a ponto de chorar, pois ele era devoto àquela sensação mais que tudo no mundo.</p><p>Ele não se importaria em expirar uma última lufada de ar dos seus pulmões enquanto apanhava do seu dom, porque não havia o que ele mais amasse em todo o mundo que não fosse aquela sensação de ter seu corpo inteiro fumegando, frágil e entregue a tudo o que lhe fosse oferecido pelo seu mestre. Exagerado ou não, ele apenas se sentia assim de uma maneira que soava muito simples para si.</p><p>E era por essa sensação que Harry faria o que fosse preciso para tê-la de volta, mesmo que fosse irritar e provocar seu dom da maneira que um submisso claramente não deveria fazer. Ele havia infringido diretamente seu dom e o que lhe havia sido ordenado, já estando completamente adepto aos castigos que receberia, mesmo que não soubesse quais fossem esses.</p><p>- Harry. - A voz firme de Louis ecoou pelo corredor, mas soou como um grito na cabeça de Harry. De modo inconsciente o submisso deu um pulinho assustado pelo chamado inesperado, permanecendo na posição em que Louis havia o deixado até que algo mais fosse dito. - Venha até aqui. Agora. - Completou firme, fazendo Harry engolir em seco, sentindo-se arrepiado por completo.</p><p>Harry ficou de pé sentindo as pernas bambas. Tentou voltar para si e manter a postura de antes, pois não queria vacilar e baixar a cabeça tão depressa. Ele tinha uma grande facilidade em ser um teimoso insolente para conseguir o que tanto queria, e ele não queria perder aquela atitude apenas porque não tinha certeza do que Louis estava preparando para si.</p><p>Ele respirou fundo antes de sair do quarto, caminhando em passos confiantes até o cômodo onde eram realizadas as cenas com seu dominador. Ao chegar na porta, viu que no centro do quarto tinha uma cadeira e Louis estava logo ao lado dela segurando algumas cordas. Diante daquilo, Harry já tinha quase certeza do que aconteceria.</p><p>- Sente-se aqui. - Louis ordenou indicando a cadeira com o queixo, mas Harry não atendeu de imediato, permanecendo parado na porta com os braços cruzados contra o corpo. - O que está esperando?</p><p>- O que vai fazer? - Respondeu com outra pergunta, sabendo como aquilo tirava a paciência do homem.</p><p>- Saberia se não fosse tão insolente ao ponto de questionar tudo o que digo. Não falarei de novo, Harry, sente-se na cadeira antes que eu o coloque à força. - O pau de Harry deu uma fisgada pelo tom rude do dom, não deixando de pensar no quão excitante seria se fosse agarrado à força pelo homem. Mesmo tendo gostado da ideia que passou por sua cabeça, Harry andou em passos lentos até a cadeira, ainda se sentindo um tanto hesitante em sentar nela.</p><p>Harry olhou para Louis e viu como ele apertava com força aquela corda, tendo quase certeza de como ele estava se segurando para não o marcar com aquilo. Ele sorriu, ignorando toda a fúria que os olhos azuis do seu dominador estavam transparecendo, e sentou na cadeira gemendo de dor pelo contato direto com a pele machucada. Tentou se apoiar nos pés, se segurando no encosto da cadeira para aliviar um pouco toda a pressão sobre sua bunda, mas logo teve que ceder o contato quando as mãos de Louis apertaram seus ombros o impulsionando para baixo. Harry quis tanto reclamar e gemer sua dor pela atitude de Louis, mas ele era apenas orgulhoso demais para o fazer, então apenas prensou os lábios e fechou os olhos tentando manter toda a sua sanidade.</p><p>Louis sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Havia sido ele o responsável por toda aquela bagunça na bunda de Harry, a deixando machucada com todos aqueles vergões vermelhos. E ele amava saber que era o único responsável por aquilo e o único que podia fazê-lo da maneira que Harry tanto gostava. Por sua causa Harry mal conseguia sentar naquela cadeira por se sentir tão dolorido, e Louis mal havia começado com ele. Ele mal podia esperar a hora em que Harry estivesse gritando e implorando, pois era o que sempre acontecia no final das contas.</p><p>Louis foi para trás da cadeira, impossibilitando Harry de vê-lo, logo causando um tipo de ansiedade no submisso sobre o que ele faria.</p><p>- Braços ao lado do corpo. - Mais uma ordem dada por Louis, e desta vez Harry não demorou para atendê-la, sentindo-se muito curioso para saber onde aquilo chegaria. - Bom.</p><p>Harry suspirou quando a primeira volta da corda foi dada em frente ao seu peito, e depois mais duas voltas um pouco mais firmes mantendo seu tronco preso contra o encosto da cadeira. Os pulsos de Harry foram puxados para trás, sendo amarrados juntos pelo que sobrou daquela mesma corda. Quando não sentiu mais o toque de Louis, tentou puxar as mãos e se mover para frente, mas apenas confirmou que estava preso firmemente. Pensando que pelo menos não teria as pernas imobilizadas também, engoliu em seco quando viu Louis no seu campo de visão segurando uma outra corda, ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas analisando seu rosto com atenção. Primeiro seu tornozelo esquerdo foi amarrado firmemente na perna esquerda da cadeira, o mesmo processo sendo repetido com o outro tornozelo na outra perna.</p><p>Louis não falou nada quando ficou de pé e se afastou um pouco para poder analisar Harry ao todo, não evitando em se sentir tão satisfeito em ver como ele estava tão vulnerável por estar imobilizado daquela maneira. Louis poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele. Poderia levá-lo até a borda, apenas para se divertir por livrá-lo do privilégio de finalmente gozar como tanto desejava. Queria frustrá-lo, somente para provar o poder que tinha sobre ele, seu corpo e seu prazer, para depois fazê-lo gozar como nunca antes. Pois era assim entre os dois, sempre foi.</p><p>Harry viu Louis se afastar até a cômoda do quarto, podendo ver apenas as suas costas. Enquanto observava o mais velho procurando por algo, forçou as mãos tentando soltá-las, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi a ardência da corda apertando firmemente seus pulsos fazendo-o ofegar. Parou de tentar ter alguma vitória nessa batalha que já estava perdida ao ouvir a gaveta da cômoda ser fechada, indicando que Louis já tinha o que precisaria para a cena. Mesmo quando o mais velho se virou, Harry não foi capaz de ver o que ele tinha nas mãos além do tubo de lubrificante.</p><p>- Ouça com atenção. - Louis começou, enquanto se aproximava trazendo consigo um banco preto, deixando-o parado em frente a Harry. - Tocarei você até o momento em que eu achar ser o suficiente. Mas você não irá gozar enquanto eu não o disser que o faça, entendeu? - Sentou-se no banco em frente a Harry, os antebraços apoiados nas próprias coxas, enquanto mantinha seu olhar preso nos olhos verdes do submisso.</p><p>- E se eu gozar mesmo assim? - Perguntou firme, tentando ignorar a imensa dor que sentia na bunda, que parecia irradiar para todo o seu corpo, principalmente para o seu pau duro e esquecido.</p><p>- Então eu desamarrei essas cordas, a cena acaba incompleta por sua tamanha insolência, e não terá o que tanto quer. - Respondeu simplesmente, brincando com a tampinha do lubrificante. Harry olhou para as mãos de Louis dando mais atenção para as veias minimamente saltadas, sentindo a maldita necessidade de tê-las em seu corpo, o apertando e marcando da maneira que fosse. - Mas, se for um bom garoto, - Continuou chamando a atenção de Harry de volta para os seus olhos azuis. - Terá o melhor orgasmo e, como já sabe, conseguirá o que tanto quer.</p><p>Bom, não havia como Harry disfarçar diante daquilo com um falso desinteresse quando seus olhos haviam literalmente brilhado.</p><p>- Se eu vou ser bonzinho ou não, isso eu decido depois. - Harry falou com um sorriso provocativo nos lábios.</p><p>Mas Louis não respondeu, deixando Harry um pouco frustrado, porém ainda mais interessado no que viria a seguir.</p><p>Observou cada movimento do homem quando ele voltou a ficar de pé, trazendo consigo o banco para deixá-lo ao lado da cadeira em que estava, e logo voltou a sentar nele estando virado em direção ao seu corpo imobilizado.</p><p>Louis abriu a tampa do lubrificante, derramando uma quantidade mínima na mão antes de levá-la até o pau de Harry, deslizando-a lentamente pelo comprimento totalmente duro com a glande rubra e molhada pelo pré-gozo expelido da fenda.</p><p>Harry entreabriu os lábios, ofegante ao finalmente ter o estímulo que o seu pau tanto precisava. Fechou os olhos deixando a cabeça pender para trás, aproveitando a sensação prazerosa de ter a mão firme de Louis se movendo tão lentamente por todo o seu membro, sentindo um aperto se firmar próximo a glande. Harry moveu os quadris para frente, na tentativa de estocar contra a mão de Louis, o que apenas fez a dor em sua bunda se intensificar pela pressão da pele machucada contra o assento, arrancando-o um gemido rouco. Os movimentos mínimos da mão de Louis continuaram focados em sua glande, intensificando o aperto um pouco, causando em Harry o impulso de continuar tentando estocar contra sua mão mesmo com a bunda estando tão dolorida e machucada. Era como se ele não tivesse escolha. O aperto em sua glande o fazia querer mais, e Louis simplesmente deixava a mão parada lá, como se quisesse ver Harry se movendo desesperado como uma cadela no cio atrás do próprio prazer.</p><p>Harry voltou a sentar-se corretamente na cadeira quando a mão de Louis passou a deslizar em todo o seu comprimento em movimentos rápidos e frequentes. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios, as mãos presas às costas apertaram com força as cordas, os quadris movendo-se inquietos pela estimulação.</p><p>Por Harry conhecer bem o dominador que possui, já deveria saber que tudo estava sendo muito simples e objetivo. Conhecia Louis o suficiente para saber que o homem sempre tinha a cabeça cheia de ideias, disposto a colocá-las em prática apenas para vê-lo implorar e chorar. Louis o fez pensar que ele tinha a escolha de ser um bom ou mau menino durante aquela cena, sendo que desde o começo era sobre Harry aprender uma lição. Levar uma boa surra na bunda não havia sido a punição que ele merecia. Sua punição ainda estava em andamento. Harry queria mais que tudo gozar enquanto era masturbado pelo seu dominador, e seria um pouco difícil disso acontecer graças ao anel peniano que ele havia deslizado pelo seu pau, deixando-o preso e firme em sua base.</p><p>- O quê? Você não achou mesmo que eu te daria a chance de gozar antes da hora, achou? - Perguntou devagar, próximo a orelha dele com a mão ainda deslizando em movimentos frequentes em seu pau. - Bom, a verdade é que você não merece gozar de jeito nenhum. Se enganou com a ideia de que sairia vitorioso me tirando do sério. Achou que conseguiria apanhar da maneira que tanto desejava, que eu iria te comer com força e então ficaria por isso. Mas eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão, Harry, então conheço todas as armas que um dia poderia ousar em usar contra mim. Admito que sua teimosia consegue deixar tudo ainda mais excitante, porque é extremamente prazeroso ver o momento em que ela cai por terra e você passa a seguir minhas ordens como uma cadela treinada. - Harry não o respondeu, apenas virou o rosto na tentativa de se afastar dos lábios de Louis que brincavam com o lóbulo de sua orelha. A mão de Louis continuava masturbando seu pau sem parar, e ele precisava de muito esforço para não demonstrar o quão estava gostando de estar naquela situação, mesmo que as reações do seu corpo expusessem exatamente tudo o que ele estava sentindo. Os dedos da outra mão de Louis seguraram seu queixo com força, fazendo-o virar o rosto para olhar em seus olhos azuis. - O que aconteceu, Harry? Onde está toda aquela pose superior de momentos atrás? Lembrou-se da cadela adestrada que é? - Perguntou rígido, os dedos ainda apertando de forma agressiva o queixo do submisso, enquanto a mão ainda se movia rápido, os dedos apertando firmemente seu pênis.</p><p>Então, achando que não havia nada a perder e que tudo aquilo não havia sido o suficiente ainda, Harry riu na cara de seu dominador, rindo mais ainda quando conseguiu enxergar a confusão em seus olhos azuis.</p><p>- Seus métodos são tão ruins que nem mesmo soube adestrar essa cadela direito para fazê-la obedecer. - Harry falou firme, fazendo um esforço extra para não gemer vergonhosamente alto demais. Os movimentos da mão de Louis pararam de abrupto próximo a glande, os dedos ainda firmando um aperto prazeroso na região sensível. - Onde está a sua pose superior agora, papai? Porque essa cadela está rindo do quão patético você parece agora.</p><p>Então veio aquele silêncio. Um silêncio muito barulhento, ensurdecedor e inquietante em que os dois homens procuravam no olhar um do outro algum tipo de resposta do que deveria ser feito. Louis sentia como se sua mão estivesse formigando, implorando para acertar uns bons tapas na pele daquele homem insolente, parando somente quando sentisse a mão doer de maneira insuportável. Mas, se parasse para pensar, era exatamente aquilo que Harry queria.</p><p>Harry gostava de apanhar, sentia prazer nisso, e isso não era segredo nenhum. Ele implorava para ter uma punição envolvendo sua pele sendo maltratada pela mão de Louis, ou por uma palmatória, ou qualquer bom chicote, porque sabia como seu dominador conseguia ser muito rude. E ele meramente amava a dor, o contato brusco e a agressividade. Tudo servindo apenas como um combustível para a sua excitação.</p><p>Por ora Louis podia muito bem usar aquilo ao seu favor. Ele via como Harry já estava muito excitado. Conseguia ver em seus olhos verdes como ele estava desejando que sua mão voltasse a se mover bruscamente em seu pau, o arrastando até o limite apenas para destruí-lo. Harry amava ser destruído pela sua boca, suas mãos, seu pau. Harry amava tudo o que Louis fazia com ele e em todas as reações que seu corpo sentia apenas por ter seu toque.</p><p>Sem falar nada - tentando voltar a tomar as rédeas da situação - Louis soltou o queixo de Harry, pegou o tubo de lubrificante de novo e derramou mais líquido sobre o pau duro com a glande avermelhada vazando pré-gozo do submisso. Não querendo desperdiçar mais tempo, sua mão voltou com os mesmos movimentos rápidos de antes. Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Harry por ter sido pego de surpresa, seus quadris voltando a mexer causando mais dor em sua bunda, tornando toda aquela situação mais complicada do que deveria ser.</p><p>O polegar de Louis circundou a glande vermelha e brilhante lentamente, se satisfazendo com os gemidos desesperados que começaram a escapar dos lábios avermelhados de Harry. Louis se aproximou de seu torso capturando com os lábios o mamilo eriçado do submisso, chupando-o enquanto seus dentes se friccionavam contra a área sensitiva propositalmente. Harry estremeceu encolhendo os ombros na tentativa de afastar os lábios de Louis da sua pele, o que apenas o impulsionou a ser mais ávido naquela sucção com dentes. A língua com uma pequena bolinha metálica circulava a pele com avidez, fazendo Harry choramingar sentindo que toda aquela estimulação em seu pau, bunda e mamilos poderiam tirar toda a sanidade que ainda lhe restava.</p><p>Não havia pausa, um momento breve para dar uma respirada e acalmar seu coração tão acelerado. Harry ofegava, choramingava e gemia. Seus pulsos doíam por tanto puxar as mãos, causando aquela fricção da corda em sua pele; seu peitoral provavelmente também ficaria marcado, ele já podia sentir aquela ardência prazerosa; ele não conseguia parar de se mexer desesperado, as pontadas dolorosas em sua bunda machucada mandando um sinal de alerta de que ele ao menos deveria tentar ficar quieto, mas como quando a mão em seu pau continuava se movendo tão depressa?</p><p>Era sufocante sentir-se cada vez mais próximo de chegar no limite para Louis simplesmente parar de tocá-lo, se afastando para observá-lo se contorcer e choramingar pela perda de contato quando estava tão perto.</p><p>- Louis! - Viu o dominante se afastar mais para olhá-lo, sentindo sua pele formigar implorando para ser tocada por ele de novo. Viu em seus olhos escuros como ele parecia irritado e isso apenas se provou ser real quando os seus dedos envolveram com força os cabelos de sua nuca, puxando-a para trás para deixar seu pescoço mais exposto. Harry gemeu pelo contato bruto com a ardência em seu couro cabeludo, olhando para Louis de forma necessitada.</p><p>- Sabe como deve me chamar, e sabe como me tira do sério quando não o faz. - Louis rosnou irritado próximo ao rosto de Harry, ainda puxando seus cabelos com força, mas Harry manteve o olhar firme no de Louis, ainda não disposto a baixar a cabeça completamente. - Diga. - Louis exigiu forçando mais o aperto, observando os olhos de Harry lacrimejarem. Não resistiu em desferir um tapa ardente contra sua bochecha corada, o som estalado parecendo ecoar por aquele quarto junto ao choramingo de Harry.</p><p>- E-eu- me desculpa, senhor. - Harry falou a contragosto vendo Louis sorrir.</p><p>- Bom menino. - Tapinhas mais leves foram deixados na bochecha dolorida de Harry, enquanto Louis o olhava com um sorriso satisfeito.</p><p>Harry fechou os olhos se recusando a ver aquele olhar vitorioso de seu dominador, mas logo voltou a abri-los quando sentiu algo quente e molhado envolto de sua glande. Era a boca de Louis, chupando a glande sensível com força, a ponta da língua brincando com a fenda. Harry gemeu esganiçado, não sabendo se movia os quadris para tentar estocar contra a boca de Louis, ou se tentava se livrar daquela estimulação que estava sendo demais para o seu pau tão sedento. Todo o contato com o piercing em sua pele fina estimulada levando-o mais próximo da beira. Ele estava muito perto, e conseguia ser frustrante saber que Louis não o deixaria gozar tão facilmente.</p><p>Louis queria que ele implorasse.</p><p>- Senhor.... - Harry quase não conseguiu falar por tamanho orgulho, sua garganta parecendo se fechar aos poucos. Louis parou com a sucção molhada em sua glande com um som erótico. Seus olhares se encontraram, a mão de Louis se movendo preguiçosamente pelo seu membro.</p><p>- Sim? - Perguntou com a voz mansa, o azul dos olhos já havia se tornado um preto das pupilas dilatadas, enviando arrepios para todo o corpo de Harry. - O que você quer? - Influenciou Harry a falar quando viu que ele não falaria tão cedo, parecendo distraído demais com o que seu pau estava levando.</p><p>- Eu preciso gozar... - Sua voz saiu falha e baixa, evitando olhar Louis nos olhos. - Por favor. - Completou a contragosto e viu de relance Louis negar com a cabeça enquanto estalava a língua no céu da boca.</p><p>- Não sabe como me deixa orgulhoso ver que está aprendendo a falar por favor, já que momentos antes estava sendo tão malcriado, me deixando tão triste por tanta insolência. - Harry voltou a olhar para Louis, esperando pelo seu mas. - Mas isso não significa que você mereça gozar, meu bem. Quero que você admita primeiro que gosta da forma que eu posso te deixar fora de eixo. Que eu sou o único que pode te fazer gritar e chorar como nenhum outro. Ou não sou? - Falou com uma falsa expressão confusa e triste, seus dedos deslizaram até as bolas cheias de Harry, as massageando com o excesso de lubrificante que tinha ali. Harry mordeu o lábio com força, os dedos dos pés se curvando por tamanho prazer. - Você me fez ver que preciso usar meus outros métodos e parar de te mimar tanto. Então, você não vai gozar hoje porque não merece e porque essa é a sua punição por ser um garoto tão malcriado. Consegue entender?</p><p>- Se você continuar assim, gozarei de qualquer maneira. - Harry murmurou em provocação, mas Louis apenas sorriu negando com a cabeça mais uma vez.</p><p>- Não, você não vai porque eu disse que não, e você sabe que eu não vou deixar. - Louis falou sério, parando de tocar as bolas de Harry, ouvindo um gemido insatisfeito escapar dos seus lábios.</p><p>Com mais lubrificante, a mão de Louis voltou a se movimentar depressa para cima e para baixo no pau de Harry, ignorando sua sensibilidade, sendo impulsionado a continuar naquele ritmo pelos sons molhados da sua palma com todo aquele lubrificante. Louis sentiu o pau pulsar dentro das calças ao observar Harry se contorcer e gritar desesperado por ser tão estimulado. Observava fascinado ele tentar estocar contra sua mão para depois estremecer ao sentir a fricção dolorida contra a sua bunda maltratada. Como ele tentava fechar as pernas quando os movimentos rápidos de sua mão eram focados na glande vermelha. Ou quando seus dentes voltavam a maltratar seus mamilos sensíveis, se deliciando com seus soluços, ignorando suas tentativas falhas de se soltar ou se afastar do seu toque.</p><p>Mais uma vez, quando Harry estava tão perto do seu limite, sentindo aquela sensação de formigamento se alastrando da cabeça aos pés, Louis parou de tocá-lo. Àquela altura Harry não se importava se estava parecendo um idiota. Ele chorou, as lágrimas molhando suas bochechas coradas, enquanto ele mexia o quadril em uma tentativa inútil de conseguir qualquer contato.</p><p>- Oh, está chorando, baby? Olhe para mim. - Mas Harry o ignorou, olhando ofegante para qualquer outro ponto do quarto, enquanto as lágrimas ainda escorriam livremente por suas bochechas. Harry sentiu os dedos de Louis segurarem a sua mandíbula, fazendo-o virar o rosto para olhá-lo, com o polegar acariciando seu lábio inferior. Olhando para o rosto de Harry, Louis achou que ele havia ficado ainda mais bonito com as lágrimas em seu rosto, parecendo destacar em seus olhos toda a raiva e tesão que estava sentindo.</p><p>- Eu odeio você. - Harry falou irritado, virando o rosto na tentativa de se afastar do contato de Louis, que acabou o soltando com um sorrisinho.</p><p>Louis ficou de pé e se posicionou entre suas pernas, colocando a mão em seu pescoço apertando-o levemente com o rosto próximo ao seu. Harry engoliu em seco olhando hipnotizado para os lábios dele, seu pomo de adão se movendo contra a palma de sua mão quente. Seu dominador não lhe disse nada, apenas se afastando, deixando-o desesperado para ter mais do seu toque. Logo Harry não podia vê-lo quando o homem saiu do seu campo de visão indo para trás da sua cadeira.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Mesmo que seu corpo clamasse por mais algum estímulo, Harry aceitaria firmemente qualquer proposta torturosa que Louis lhe oferecesse. A curiosidade de não saber qual seria o próximo passo a ser dado queimou seu corpo, lhe fazendo ter uma descarga de endorfinas que iam direto para pé de seu estômago, como um sentimento de leves faíscas explodindo. Segurando uma ereção por mais tempo que já um dia fez em sua vida, ele soube que teria que se revirar do avesso para aguentar as malditas provocações de Louis. Porém, sendo um brat quase que indomável, Harry aceitaria qualquer coisa para que pudesse provar para si mesmo que ele conseguiria ir até o final e de quebra, irritaria seu mestre.</p><p>- Vamos ver quanto tempo até você estar implorando para que eu te desamarre e te dê a devida permissão para gozar. - A voz de Louis voltou carregando certo escárnio, incomodando Harry e fazendo-o se sentir mais desafiado ainda para atiçá-lo.</p><p>- Você é tão prepotente. Eu tenho certeza que posso segurar meus próprios extintos. - A força que o deboche dominava sua voz era o fogo que Louis precisava para futuramente lembrar-se de puni-lo sem misericórdia. - Quer uma opinião sincera? O que você tem feito até então ainda não é o suficiente. Há não muito tempo atrás eu consegui me aliviar com apenas três dedos socados bem fundos, enquanto você nessa luta não pôde tirar nada de mim. Eu estou certo do que falo, Louis. - Harry poderia ser um vívido demônio quando a questão era tentar atingir Louis com suas palavras. Ele exalava poder nelas, trazendo orgulho para si mesmo quando sabia que de certa forma Louis foi atingido.</p><p>A mente do dominador trabalha a quilômetros por hora em diálogos assim, sabendo que teria que calcular suas próprias ações para surpreender Harry e calar sua boca atrevida.</p><p>Louis se aproximou da cadeira e se ajoelhou atrás para desamarrar o nó da corda. Não pôde evitar sorrir ao ter uma visão parcial da bunda maltratada de Harry. Com dedos ágeis, desfez a corda do corpo do submisso, o deixando livre do torso para cima.</p><p>- Finalmente, estava ficando entediado. - Harry soltou em sátira. Louis não rebateu, já estando acostumado naquela altura do campeonato. No fundo, ele sabia que Harry estava prestes a vir em sua mão e só não ocorreu porque ele impediu.</p><p>Desamarrou os nós agora das pernas, deixando o rapaz agora livre. Harry imediatamente balançou suas pernas de forma infantil, se assemelhando muito a uma criança birrenta e carente de atenção. Pensando antes de Harry agir além daquele ato, ele o parou pelos ombros sabendo que ele levantaria abruptamente sendo atrevido como de costume. - Para. Você vai seguir exatamente o que eu mandar a partir de agora se quiser se aliviar. - Disse com a mão em seu peito, o mantendo imóvel no assento. - E você aparentemente quer muito. - O sarcasmo dominava seu tom, apontando com a cabeça para o pau avermelhado e molhado de Harry, preso pelo anel peniano ao que pré-sêmen que escorria por suas bolas.</p><p>- De quatro no chão e abra bem suas pernas. - Louis disse com firmeza, enquanto Harry esperava um retorno mais defensivo e elaborado.</p><p>- O que vai tentar dessa vez, hm? Será que agora você vai conseguir ou vou precisar me livrar dessa sozinho? - Toda aquela teimosia era claramente proposital e Louis sabia que não seria impossível que ele gozasse sem poder se controlar dessa vez.</p><p>- Eu não sou de repetir mais de uma vez depois que você entendeu, querido. Por isso sugiro que você faça o que foi mandado ou vamos parar por aqui. E se tem uma coisa que me decepcionaria muito no momento, seria te ver saindo desse quarto duro e insatisfeito. - Com o tom certo nas palavras, Harry lentamente começou a obedecer, não sem antes revirar os olhos com a intenção que Louis encarasse nitidamente o ato.</p><p>Se colocando de joelhos, vidrou seus olhos diretamente nos do dominante, querendo que ele o lesse a cada milissegundo. Colocou as mãos no chão, apoiando assim seu corpo, deixando sua bunda bem empinada. Não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer um mini show para Louis, tendo ciência que ele queria devorá-lo até que não sobrasse mais nada.</p><p>Harry sabia que era extremamente pecaminoso e poderia deixar Louis perdendo sua mente, babando por ele se soubesse jogar com as cartas certas. Todo o raciocínio foi instantemente comprovado quando ele reparou que Louis se deixou levar, abrindo minimamente sua boca num ato inconsciente.</p><p>Um sorriso não pôde não domar seus lábios com a afirmação. Louis ainda estava na palma de sua mão e era facilmente manipulado com sua fisionomia afrodisíaca. Seguindo o jogo, ele apoiou uma de suas bochechas no chão de forma que pudesse deixar suas mãos livres e ainda manter seu corpo firme. Não era tão confortável, mas valeria a pena cada segundo se fosse para ver Louis perdendo a linha.</p><p>Levou a mão até uma banda de sua bunda, estremecendo pela ardência ainda presente, mas esquecendo por ora. Abriu suas nádegas com astúcia e puro divertimento, sabendo que agora seu buraco estava exposto e que Louis poderia vê-lo por inteiro e nitidamente. Circulou um dedo na entrada, sentindo-se estremecido e pulsando em carência de atenção. Gemeu manhoso propositalmente alto, querendo que Louis tomasse alguma maldita atitude imediatamente, principalmente se fosse para puni-lo, usando a fúria que irradiava em seus olhos.</p><p>Fechou os olhos despreocupado gemendo audivelmente. Ouviu apenas os passos rápidos de Louis se aproximando e sentiu suas mãos serem puxadas de onde estava tocando. Louis as uniu, amarrando com uma corda firme e deixando o nó forte o suficiente para que ele não pudesse escapar.</p><p>- Você vai aprender Harry, nem que passemos a noite inteira aqui. E para você, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. - Louis disse com a ira infiltrada em sua voz, quase como um desfecho. Harry apenas grunhiu para demonstrar falsa irritação por estar totalmente à mercê das vontades de Louis.</p><p>- Foda-se, você vai me foder agora? - O submisso disse soando eufórico.</p><p>- Eu? Você disse que odiava minhas técnicas, se me lembro bem. Ou estou enganado? - Era a vez de Louis trazer o pior de si para alavancar a ira em Harry.</p><p>- Eu só quero que você faça seu maldito trabalho e me foda agora! - Vociferou irritado.</p><p>- Vou reformular então. Você vai aprender a lidar com essa sua marra e me respeitar. Vai engolir todas essas suas palavras malcriadas e vai começar a me ver como seu superior. - Louis disse mais calmo agora se aproximando das costas de Harry. Ele aproximou o aparelho que pretendia usar e abusar naquela cena, enquanto pegava lubrificante e molhava o dildo inserido nele. - Vamos ver o quanto você aguenta até pedir para sair, querido. - E então ligou a máquina com o controle que tinha em mãos para controlar a velocidade. Aproximou ele da bunda de Harry, encaixando a ponta do vibrador em sua entrada, que prontamente o recebeu.</p><p>Harry olhou empolgado para trás, não acreditando que Louis usaria a sex machine com ele naquele ponto. Sentia por dentro um misto de emoções, estava um tanto emocionado e ansioso em como lidaria com aquilo. Imobilizado como estava, ele teria que mexer seu quadril para baixo para ter maior fricção da ponta do dildo em sua próstata, isso se Louis fosse bondoso e deixasse a velocidade no máximo para que pudesse alcançar seu ponto com maior facilidade.</p><p>- Tudo vai depender do seu comportamento. - Ouviu o dominante dizer como se lesse as perguntas de sua mente.</p><p>- Comece de uma vez‐ Ah! - Harry não teve tempo de resmungar, sentindo o aparelho ser ligado e o dildo invadindo seu buraco apertado com agilidade. Ele socava incessantemente, fazendo sua entrada se contrair para se acostumar com o movimento constante de entra e sai. Louis observava o garoto gemer agudamente, sabendo que ele estava travando uma batalha interna no momento, muito perto de perder a sanidade.</p><p>Se aproximou de seu corpo ainda apoiado no chão, levantando seus ombros para que ele ficasse reto em seus joelhos. Foi até a máquina e habilitou para que o dildo ficasse inclinado na diagonal, acertando Harry na posição que estava. Finalmente chegou à frente do corpo do submisso, inclinando seu rosto com as mãos para que ele o encarasse. - Bom, sim? Você gosta de ser fodido por qualquer coisa, não é? - A resposta veio em som de choramingo, pois ele aumentava a velocidade da máquina verticalmente. - Vadiazinha.</p><p>Harry mastigava seus lábios e gemia internamente, se deixando ser uma bagunça sem preocupações exteriores. Louis parou para encarar como o rapaz não abandonava nunca sua beleza marcante. Mamilos eriçados que imploravam para serem novamente amassados ou mordidos. Suor escorria por sua testa e pescoço, mostrando o quão sobrecarregado ele estava, mas que jamais admitiria parar. Lágrimas esquecidas em seus olhos confirmavam o quão dentro ele estava na cena e que não pretendia parar por nada.</p><p>Passou seu dedo polegar por suas bochechas, sentindo a quentura que se incorporava ali, como o resto de seu corpo, e tirou um momento para apreciar como era sortudo por ter Harry.</p><p>- Me deixe te chupar, Louis, por favor. - A voz saiu mais esganiçada do que esperava. Um tapa foi deferido curtamente em seu rosto em resposta. - Por favor, quem? - Voltou a perguntar exigindo a disciplina antes ensinada. - Por favor, Mestre. - Contra todas as estatísticas, Harry respondeu obediente.</p><p>- É sobre isso que estava falando anteriormente. Se você pedir devidamente, terá o que quer sem muito esforço. - O dominador dizia enquanto desfivelava seu cinto, abrindo rapidamente a braguilha de sua calça e abaixando-a o suficiente para sair seu pau duro que já esperou tempo demais.</p><p>Segurou seu pau ereto, molhado na ponta, e esfregou com leveza nos lábios do submisso como se os pintasse. Sentiu sua boca abrir para recebê-lo, mas antes bateu com o membro na bochecha do rapaz, para deixá-lo ansioso com a tortura. Harry choramingava com frustração, ao mesmo tempo que sentia sua bunda ser surrada pelo dildo sem piedade.</p><p>Louis parou abruptamente com a provocação e enfiou seu pênis de uma vez na boca de Harry, que se assustou com a surpresa de finalmente ter o que ansiava bem ali preenchendo sua boca. Sem pensar duas vezes, chupou a glande molhada, sentindo o sabor do líquido que escorria em sinal de pura excitação. Sua cabeça teve que trabalhar sozinha pela ausência temporária de suas mãos presas em suas costas, então abusou de todas as técnicas que aprendeu ao decorrer da sua vida sexual para dar o melhor boquete que Louis já teve.</p><p>Sua língua rodeava o comprimento inteiro, querendo fazer presença com sua textura em contato a carne ardia em libido, querendo se enfiar por completo naquela cavidade e fodê-la sem escrúpulos. Seus olhos faiscantes estavam vidrados no de Louis, não abandonando nunca seu olhar.</p><p>Abriu mais a boca para receber tudo que Louis oferecia, deixando um espaço mais proveitoso para que fodesse a sua garganta até que não falasse mais. Louis captando a mensagem, colocou as mãos em seu emaranhado de cachos e se concentrou em se enfiar até que o nariz de Harry se encontrasse com sua virilha. O submisso era um boqueteiro nato, aguentando tudo com sons molhados que deixavam Louis beirando os limites. Ele fodia agora aquele espaço quente e apertado, como se Harry merecesse mais e mais a cada estocada. Encarava o rapaz abaixo com um sorriso malicioso por estar orgulhoso de vê-lo finalmente tão servil.</p><p>- Era isso que precisava pra calar essa sua boca grande? Hm? Um pau duro que a fodesse até doer? - Dizia enquanto destruía sem controle o garoto, sentindo seus gemidos trêmulos serem arrancados dele em única forma de conclusão. - Agora você não responde, não é? Você mal consegue manter sua voz. - Louis não perderia essas pequenas chances de humilhá-lo e lembrá-lo qual era seu devido lugar. De joelhos, amarrado e obedecendo às suas ordens.</p><p>Gradualmente, Louis fodia aquela boca como se fosse o melhor prêmio de toda a cena até então, como se toda a luta que enfrentou naquela árdua batalha, agora valesse a pena cada teimosia. Ver Harry tão devoto ao que se propunha, suor correndo por todos os seus poros, pele marcada por vergões, tapas e mordidas ao mesmo tempo que ele se deliciava chupando seu pau, lhe fez tomar a atitude a seguir para testar os limites do submisso.</p><p>Manteve uma mão nos fios do rapaz enquanto segurava com força para que ele se mantivesse no lugar, enquanto a outra abraçou seu nariz. Harry sentiu o que vinha a seguir e seus olhos brilhantes abriram em seguida, encarando diretamente o homem acima. Louis reparou que suas pupilas se dilataram com o contato e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de apertar suas narinas e controlar sua respiração.</p><p>Harry gemeu mais alto do que nunca ouvido antes, sentindo todo seu corpo queimar em devoção. Ter sua boca e sua entrada fodidas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto era privado do oxigênio, fez seu corpo perder todo vestígio de autocontrole. Ele afundou o máximo possível no membro de Louis, apenas tomando-o como se pudesse morrer no segundo seguinte.</p><p>Um clarão luminoso tomou conta de toda sua visão e a partir daquele momento seu corpo entrou em estado de inércia. Ele perdeu toda a noção de como agir ou falar. Era como se uma energia muito forte tivesse se apossado de sua estrutura corpórea e só Louis importasse naquele espaço-tempo. Seu ventre queimou, sua entrada se contraiu e ele se libertou inconscientemente, urinando por todo o chão enquanto seu pênis se contraia. Um grito foi arrancado de sua garganta preenchida e sua voz tinha a capacidade de rasgar a carne. O aperto que o anel fez em seu pênis o deixou roxo e com bolas cheias, não tardando para gozar jatos finos de sêmen em meio a toda a urina que o cercava no chão. Harry esteve em um estado tão elevado de submissão, tão cego na entrega, que seu corpo não pôde se controlar e ele se libertou de todas maneiras possíveis.</p><p>Louis sentiu o líquido quente chegar aos seus pés e por segundos não entendeu do que se tratava. Parando com os movimentos bruscos na boca de Harry, ele olhou para o chão e não conseguiu acreditar por meros segundos. Diminuiu a velocidade da máquina e sentiu o olhar incrédulo de Harry em toda a cena, enquanto seu rosto ficou tão quente quanto brasa.</p><p>As duas mentes trabalhavam a mil para compreender toda a situação, nenhuma voz sendo ecoada no quarto por segundos gritantes. Harry aparentava estar desassociado, enquanto Louis procurava as palavras certas para serem usadas. Decidiu que o mais coerente em meio a tudo aquilo seria notar se Harry estava consciente do que havia feito.</p><p>- Você viu a bagunça que fez, baby? - Perguntou passando a mão por seu rosto com um brando carinho, calmamente esperando o tempo que fosse necessário para obter uma resposta sã.</p><p>- Sim. - Disse depois de um tempo após a névoa confusa que aparentava rondá-lo. Louis poderia sentir os mecanismos de sua mente fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor em seu cérebro, e pelo o que ele conhecia de Harry, sabia que ele não cederia fácil à vergonha.</p><p>- E o que devo fazer com você sobre isso? Tão teimoso durante todo esse tempo, mas esteve tão excitado em chupar meu pau que não pôde se conter, não foi? - E Harry voltou a encará-lo com um olhar que mascarava seu constrangimento.</p><p>Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Harry não tinha uma resposta audaciosa. A verdade é que ele havia ficado sem resposta alguma. Nenhuma palavra seria o suficiente para descrever o que ele sentiu naquele momento. Suas pernas tremiam insistentemente e ele cogitou entrar em colapso a qualquer segundo próximo. Sua mente estava esbranquiçada e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. A única coisa que confirmava que ainda estava vivo, era sua respiração descompensada e seu coração que batia tão veloz que poderia senti-lo em sua garganta.</p><p>Ele só reparou que a máquina atrás de si havia parado quando Louis o trouxe para a realidade. - Levanta. - Ele resolveu levar um tom sério. Harry apenas o encarou estagnado. Seus olhos arregalados poderiam ser comparados com duas bolas de gudes enormes, que expressavam desespero e incredulidade. - Não está ouvindo? Eu disse para levantar. - E então o submisso se deu conta que deveria agir.</p><p>Assim que se colocou de pé, sentiu suas pernas tremerem bambamente e ele estava realmente uma bagunça. O chão estava molhado com sua urina e jatos de gozo. Seu pau ainda estava melado e preso ao redor do anel. Seus pulsos amarrados em suas costas, impedindo-o de manter um equilíbrio decente enquanto suas pernas tremiam. E então ele se questionou como chegou naquele nível.</p><p>Sentiu uma mão firme agarrar os cabelos de sua nuca apertando e guiando-o até a cama principal do quarto, essa com um enorme estofado avermelhado, como na era vitoriana. Espaçosa o suficiente para realizarem todas as suas fantasias mais perversas. Um belo estofado decorava o sul da cama, e se Harry não estivesse tão atordoado pelo acontecimento anterior, rapidamente se lembraria das inúmeras vezes que Louis o debruçou ali e o fodeu brutalmente com o rosto sendo empurrado nos macios travesseiros com cheiro e cor de pecado.</p><p>O dominador o deitou de lado, de forma que a parte lateral seu torso colidisse com o colchão enquanto sua bunda ficava para cima, completamente exposta. Rapidamente Louis desatou as cordas que ainda mantinham seus braços unidos, apesar de preferir Harry daquela forma. Imóvel e indefeso. Pronto para Louis brincar perversamente. Manteve suas mãos ali o segurando de forma rude, apenas para não correr o risco dele se rebelar como de costume. - Olhe para mim. - Louis disse enquanto seu corpo cobria o de Harry. Ele lhe encarava nos olhos enquanto segurava seu rosto com força, não querendo que ele desobedecesse as suas ordens. - Você viu toda aquela confusão que fez há minutos atrás, hm? - Questionou provocador.</p><p>- Já disse que sim. - Harry respondeu mal-humorado. Ele não queria admitir o acontecimento de momentos anteriores e muito menos que Louis abordasse aquilo.</p><p>- E você sabe o que significa? - Louis seguiu perguntando desafiador. Sua mão se apossou do queixo de Harry sem espaço para qualquer clemência. Bruto e impiedoso, como ele sabia que Harry gostava. Foi o xeque mate necessário para que ele voltasse a tomar o controle de volta.</p><p>- Não! - Sua resposta era no mesmo tom que de uma criança emburrada. Louis lhe estapeou no rosto até que ficasse avermelhado, e Harry gemeu sobrecarregado com aquela energia emanada pelo ambiente. Segurou seu queixo com mais força para que ele lhe não parasse de encará-lo, e um rosnado animal acompanhou sua voz. - Isso é sobre você perdendo o controle e dando ele de mão beijada para mim. Você esteve tão atrevido e radical, sua pose era tão impermeável e eu só queria te foder até que toda essa marra saísse de você. Mas veja, nem foi necessário. Você gosta tanto do que faz, que entregou não apenas seu corpo para mim. Você me entregou sua alma, seus desejos mais profundos e você sabe que eles são minha posse a partir do momento que você se expos de tal forma. Agora eu preciso que admita. - Com a frase final, o corpo todo de Harry entrou em estado congelado, paralisado e sem defesas.</p><p>Louis sentiu o desvio em seu olhar e agarrou seu rosto com mais firmeza que antes, para que ele não perdesse seu toque ou a energia que suas grandes órbitas azuis transmitiam. - Vamos querido, diga para mim o que você fez. Quero ouvir da sua boquinha.</p><p>- Você já viu, pra quê eu vou repetir? - E mais uma vez o atrevimento estava lá.</p><p>- Eu preciso de que admita. Admita que perdeu o controle, que o entregou nas minhas mãos e que sou eu quem te domina agora. - Louis dizia próximo de seu ouvido, fazendo leves carícias com a ponta de seu nariz. Lambeu a pele lisa e suada atrás da cartilagem, sabendo o efeito que o piercing faria na espinha do submisso. Sentiu simultaneamente ele se arrepiar e se contorcer, muito próximo de obedecer a seu dominante da forma que deveria.</p><p>Um bufo saiu de seus lábios e soltou um longo suspiro como se estivesse prendendo o ar por muito tempo.</p><p>- Você vai precisar me convencer. - Harry disse com um sorriso malicioso.</p><p>- Então toda a humilhação de minutos atrás não foi o suficiente para você baixar a guarda? - A voz de Louis agora era séria e centrada. Sua paciência estava por um fio e ele não cederia até que Harry fizesse primeiro. - Então se prepare, querido. Se mantenha nessa posição. - Finalizou categórico.</p><p>Louis saiu de cima de seu corpo abruptamente e foi em busca de lubrificante. As próximas ações seriam intensas e ele queria fazer Harry se submeter em algum ponto.</p><p>Pegou o frasco e voltou até Harry, avaliando-o por um tempo. Seu corpo todo suado e em tons avermelhados e roxos trouxeram um sorriso aos lábios de Louis. Ele estava orgulhoso de seus feitos e nada no mundo poderia comprar aquele instante.</p><p>Se debruçou por cima do corpo de Harry, pressionando seu torso em sua coxa, deixando seu pau roçar ali. Harry gemeu ao sentir o contato duro e molhado, sedento para tocá-lo. Jogando uma dose de óleo lubrificante na mão, sem hesitar procurou a entrada do submisso, sentindo-o molhado pela penetração anterior com a máquina e já aberto o esperando. Enfiou dois dedos testando o território e soube que ele aguentaria bem mais. Ele queria que Harry ansiasse por mais, gritando e choramingando por seu toque.</p><p>Começou a foder os dedos lá, sentindo a pele apertar ansiosa, se abrindo por mais. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar um terceiro dedo no caminho, penetrando-os juntos para tesourá-lo. Harry mastigava seus lábios e gritava internamente, se contorcendo, mas não conseguindo se mover pelo peso acima de seu corpo.</p><p>Após senti-lo mais relaxado o suficiente, tirou os dedos para avançar no que tinha em mente. Derramou mais óleo, dessa vez esfregando sua mão por inteiro e enquanto Harry observava tudo atento. Louis circulou novamente o buraco, dessa vez sentindo-se mais confiante para inserir três dedos de uma vez. Não muito tarde, começou a foder até que ele soube que estava preparado para mais e ansiando por isso.</p><p>- Tudo, Senhor. Você pode colocar tudo de uma vez. - Harry disse entre um gemido reprimido, já ambicioso por toda mão de Louis dentro dele.</p><p>Louis sorriu ao saber que ambos estavam na mesma página. Harry queria tanto um pulso dentro de si quanto Louis queria enfiá-lo. Um quarto dedo começou a participar daquela inserção e foi ali que Louis se sentiu cem por cento certo do que fariam. Abrindo-o mais e mais, foi a vez do quinto e último dedo entrar e se acostumar ali. Parou com cautela para que o garoto abaixo não sentisse desconforto, mas não precisou demorar muito para começar a mover seu pulso com voracidade.</p><p>A boca de Harry se abriu por completo, fechando seus olhos com força e gritando descontroladamente. Um pulso inteiro enfiado em seu interior era a epítome para se sentir preenchido. Ele nunca ansiou tanto por ter seu dominante de forma tão íntegra. Louis sentia a quentura viciante lhe rodear e estava grato que aquela sensação era tão boa para ele quanto para Harry, que voltava a chorar e suspirava em deleite, em um misto de sentimentos.</p><p>Tocando o mais fundo que conseguia, Louis sentiu o corpo de Harry gelar e um grito seco ameaçar sair de sua boca. Ele soube que encontrou sua próstata, com sua própria mão e ele quis desmanchar em orgulho. Tocou ali brutalmente enquanto sentia seu pulso ser esmagado pelo aperto, sabendo que Harry estava em um estado enevoado e alto demais para falar ou agir racionalmente. Seu pau estava sendo pressionado entre suas coxas e molhando todo o lençol abaixo dele, rígido e em tons escuros de púrpura, carente por qualquer toque.</p><p>Louis levou seus dentes para o pescoço do submisso, apertando ali e sentindo os arrepios correrem por sua pele sensitiva. Harry ameaçou empurrá-lo em birra com um braço, mas Louis o impediu, colocando-os unidos acima de sua cabeça com a mão livre e prendendo-os ali com afinco.</p><p>Desceu a mão que uniu os braços de Harry acima dele e segurou seu pescoço, fazendo pressão ali até vê-lo afetado. Harry o olhou direto nos olhos, vidrados e brilhantes. Com a falta de oxigênio, seu cuzinho apertava cada vez mais o pulso que o socava bem fundo, fodendo até que ele se sentisse sem controle. A mão saiu por vez de seu pescoço e lhe estapeou no rosto, arrancando um grito seco de sua garganta, gemendo em surpresa e ansiando por mais. Toda a violência alimentava seu estado de excitação e Louis abusou dessa artimanha para que ele ficasse cada vez mais entregue e que sucumbisse aos seus toques dominantes.</p><p>Harry se sentia tão estimulado com toda aquela dedicação de Louis em levá-lo à loucura com todos aqueles estímulos especialmente brutos. Louis sabia como o corpo de Harry estava tão sensível a cada mínimo contato e usava isso ao seu favor, sem se importar se tudo estava sendo demais para o insolente Harry. O dominante conhecia seu submisso o suficiente para saber como ele queria tudo aquilo, como ele queria ser arrastado até a borda daquele precipício onde não tinha certeza se conseguiria fugir. Harry queria se afogar naquele prazer, estar submerso nele, se deleitando daquela bolha de excitação que se tornava cada segundo mais forte e poderosa. Louis estava o fazendo se sentir de uma maneira que ele nunca havia imaginado ser possível antes, e ele era tão grato por estar recebendo tudo aquilo.</p><p>Sua mente parecia estar presa naquela necessidade de ter cada vez mais, mesmo que parte dele insistisse em avisar que ele não suportaria ter mais que aquilo. Ele já havia tido muita coisa, sido mais persistente do que pensava ser e seu corpo gritava e implorava por um descanso. Mesmo que Louis tivesse se afastado do seu corpo, o privando de gozar quando estava se sentindo mais preenchido que nunca, como se todas as partes importantes estivessem recebendo toda a atenção que precisava, ele podia ver nos olhos de Louis como ele ainda ansiava em usar mais um pouco o seu corpo, e aquilo não tinha como deixá-lo ainda mais excitado. Os olhos azuis de Louis estavam tomados pelo preto de suas pupilas dilatadas, mostrando como ele também estava completamente cego por aquela necessidade de ter cada vez mais, nada parecendo ser o suficiente ou o limite para pará-los naquele momento.</p><p>Harry gemeu dolorido quando o punho de Louis deslizou lentamente para fora de seu interior, aquele vazio o fazendo se sentir tão estranho e decepcionado em busca de mais, seu cuzinho se contraindo de forma inconsciente querendo se sentir bem preenchido uma outra vez. Os olhos de Harry encontraram os escuros e profundos de Louis, hipnotizado pela visão do seu dominador o olhando com tanta fome, como se ele fosse a única coisa que merecesse sua total atenção naquele momento. O corpo de Harry formigava da cabeça aos pés e suas mãos apertavam com força a fronha da cama, se preparando para receber mais de Louis, pois apenas de olhá-lo se podia ter certeza de que ainda não havia acabado, e ele era grato por aquilo.</p><p>Louis se livrou depressa da roupa que ainda usava, depois derramou uma quantia de lubrificante na própria mão para em seguida levá-la até seu pau duro e dolorido por necessitar de atenção. Seu pau doía de uma maneira que beirava o insuportável, podia imaginar se suas bolas cheias estavam em um tom azul por aquela necessidade de colocar para fora todo o prazer e excitação que estava sentindo e segurando durante toda aquela cena. Sua mão melada pela quantidade de lubrificante em excesso foi até seu pau muito duro com a glande rosada, tentadoramente molhada pelo pré-gozo expelido, Louis sendo capaz de sentir perfeitamente em seu tato as veias protuberantes, que mostravam o quão ele precisava gozar logo. Um gemido arranhou em sua garganta dançando em sua língua, enquanto masturbava todo o membro rijo. Com sua outra mão puxou uma das pernas de Harry, para que ele ficasse com elas abertas, de costas no colchão e consequentemente mais exposto. Correu o pensamento em Harry se havia como se sentir ainda mais exposto, quando tudo aquilo havia se passado entre ele e seu dominador apenas naquela cena e agora a pouco tinha acabado de ter o seu pulso o fodendo sem parar.</p><p>Harry havia recebido muita coisa de Louis, mas, mais que tudo, ele também almejava o seu pau desde o começo. Tudo aquilo havia começado com a sua insolência, consequente da sua necessidade de ter a atenção do seu dominador a cada segundo, para receber a boa punição que merecia para chegar em um nível que nunca havia estado antes, e que mais que tudo desejava alcançar. Mas, Harry queria que aquilo terminasse com Louis o fodendo com força, sentindo seu pau indo fundo e forte, batendo contra aquele ponto em especial que o faria gritar, chorar (continuar chorando, pelo menos), em que faria seu corpo formigar e tremer da cabeça aos pés, provando que Louis havia conseguido acabar com ele mais uma vez tão facilmente.</p><p>Harry, com suas pernas enfraquecidas já abertas, recebeu Louis de bom grado entre elas, sentindo ele pressionar a glande na borda de seu cuzinho aberto e judiado. De uma maneira satisfatória e surreal, Harry sentia todo o seu corpo sensível de uma maneira que nunca estivera antes, aproveitando ao máximo a sensação dos dedos de Louis apertando com força a sua coxa para manter suas pernas abertas, enquanto seu pau entrava aos poucos dentro de seu cuzinho que o recebeu tão bem. A boca de Harry se abriu em um gemido silencioso e lágrimas gordas contínuamente deslizaram por suas têmporas, ao mesmo tempo em que Louis deixava que mais um gemido lhe escapasse a garganta por sentir a cavidade quente recebendo todo o seu falo tão bem, suas mãos apertando com força as coxas de Harry para deixar mais marcas na pele do submisso.</p><p>Louis empurrou o corpo de Harry até que estivesse no meio do colchão, continuando de joelhos entre suas pernas, voltando depressa a meter no cuzinho dele, não se sentindo capaz de ficar nem por mais um segundo sem o foder com seu pau até gozar forte o preenchendo com sua porra. Louis levou sua mão até o pescoço de Harry mais uma vez, a mão pressionando ali, com os dedos o apertando com uma força controlada para dificultar em sua respiração, começando a foder seu cuzinho em movimentos de vai e vem lentos como se o testasse.</p><p>O dominador fodia o seu submisso daquela maneira lenta e torturante, enquanto mantinha seu olhar nos olhos verdes brilhantes dele, observando com um prazer imensurável seus lábios carmins molhados e entreabertos em um gemido sem som. Ele sabia a maneira que Harry estava afetado e entregue, porque podia ver em seus olhos marejados, como as mãos dele apertavam com força o seu pulso e como tentava se empurrar contra o seu pau para que fosse mais rápido com seus movimentos.</p><p>- O que foi, Harry? Está impaciente? - Louis parou com o vai e vem lento, ficando parado com os quadris contra os de Harry, o pau ainda enfiado fundo em seu cuzinho que se contraía com frequência nele. Harry não respondeu a sua pergunta, apenas fechando os olhos enquanto gemia manhoso ainda tentando se mover contra o seu pau. Louis rosnou irritado ao ser ignorado, a mão acertando dois tapas estalados seguidos na bochecha de Harry com a outra mão ainda em seu pescoço mantendo aquele leve, porém presente aperto que o impedia de respirar corretamente. Harry ofegou assustado, os olhos arregalados em susto pelas ações violentas do seu dominador, seu cuzinho se apertando mais de modo inconsciente, suas mãos apertando com mais força o pulso do homem em alerta. - Quando eu faço uma pergunta, você responde. Entendeu, cadela? - Mais um tapa forte foi desferido na bochecha já vermelha de Harry, que não conseguiu evitar que mais lágrimas escapassem enquanto balançava a cabeça em afirmação. - Não ouvi você respondendo, Harry. Estou começando a perder a paciência. - E veio mais um tapa, causando em Harry a única reação de chorar lágrimas quentes que pintavam seu rosto, sentindo-se perdido em meio a todas aquelas coisas que estava sentindo.</p><p>Harry queria mais que tudo continuar com a sua pose inicial. Queria continuar ousado e seguro com aquela teimosia, mas ele simplesmente não aguentava mais torturar a si mesmo. Tudo o que ele precisava era que Louis fosse adiante, e se fosse preciso ele ceder primeiro para que aquilo finalmente pudesse acontecer, então ele não via outra escolha que não fosse dar esse gostinho a Louis. Louis estava o dando tudo o que ele precisava da melhor maneira possível, já o fazendo se sentir levemente inerte e absorto em toda aquela bolha de prazer que parecia se apossar dele cada vez mais depressa. E Louis apertando o seu pescoço, desferindo tapas agressivos em rosto, enquanto estava tão fundo no seu cuzinho, fazia-o ver estrelas com aquela sensação semelhante a um calafrio em seu baixo ventre, mostrando o quão ele estava amando aquilo.</p><p>- E-Eu entendi, senhor. - Harry finalmente falou, com a voz saindo falha lhe arranhando a garganta, que ainda sofria com aquele aperto tão excitante da mão firme de Louis. Ali ergueu a sua bandeira branca, a expondo em prova de que havia cedido ao que Louis desejava desde o começo.</p><p>- O que você entendeu? - Louis perguntou firme, rebolando os quadris lentamente contra os de Harry para fazer seu pau atingir outros pontos precisos dentro do seu submisso, que gemeu baixinho com as coxas estremecendo levemente por tentarem se manter firmes em sua cintura.</p><p>- Que quando você fizer uma pergunta, preciso responder. - Respondeu e em seguida gemeu contraindo o cuzinho com mais força quando Louis mais uma vez lhe acertou um tapa inesperado no rosto.</p><p>- Você, Harry? - Rosnou irritado contra o rosto corado e choroso do submisso, que ainda tinha as lágrimas lhe molhando o rosto, balançando a cabeça em negação vezes demais, enquanto tentava pedir desculpas por aquele erro. - Você nunca vai aprender a lição, Harry? Vai ser sempre essa vadia insolente que precisa sempre levar um bom castigo para se lembrar de deve respeito ao seu senhor? - Mais um tapa no rosto, mais um gemido choroso soando como um gritinho desesperado.</p><p>- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... - Harry repetiu vezes demais com sua voz baixa, sentindo o ar lhe sumir os pulmões quando Louis iniciou as estocadas violentas contra o seu cuzinho. - M-Me desculpe, s-senhor. - Harry gemeu falho entre as estocadas, repetindo o quão sentia muito como se lhe fosse um mantra para mantê-lo são.</p><p>- Olhe pra você, completamente vulnerável apenas em ter meu pau te fodendo forte. Gemendo e chorando no meu pau feito uma putinha necessitada. Uma putinha que precisa ser fodida direito pra ficar quietinha, hum? - Um gemido alto escapou da boca de Harry, enquanto ele tentava em vão recuperar o fôlego que precisava. Louis o estocava fundo e forte, impulsionando seu corpo para cima a cada estocada, a mão em seu pescoço parecendo ser o que o mantinha parado no mesmo lugar.</p><p>- U-uhum. - Harry respondeu falho, assentindo com a cabeça vezes demais por não se sentir capaz de falar mais nada.</p><p>- Veja, falava que minhas técnicas eram ruins, mas agora nem mesmo consegue me responder direito. Parece que tudo o que você precisava era de um bom castigo e um pau te fodendo com força pra acabar com sua ousadia. - Louis o provocou com a voz lenta, os dedos apertando com força a pele machucada e corada da bochecha de Harry, que gemeu baixinho tentando segurar sua mão para que parasse de judiar ainda mais da pele. Louis cuspiu no rosto de Harry, os dedos espalhando a saliva nas suas bochechas e na boca, voltando a deixar tapas em sua bochecha esquerda enquanto metia com força em seu cuzinho já judiado. Se deliciava com os gemidos altos de Harry e com suas unhas curtas arranhando seus bíceps com força, em busca de algum tipo de controle sobre todas as coisas que estava sentindo, os calcanhares em sua cintura deslizavam por conta do suor e das estocadas rápidas.</p><p>Os sons de suas peles se chocando preenchiam o quarto, junto aos gemidos entrecortados de Harry e os sons de prazer que escapavam dos lábios de Louis, que continuava com suas estocadas brutas causando aquele ranger da cama e a cabeceira batendo contra a parede. Tudo soava tão erótico naquele quarto que parecia estar tão quente para os dois, cada movimento, cada som, os impulsionava a querer cada vez mais um do outro.</p><p>Uma pequena e simples mudança de ângulo foi mais que o suficiente para arrancar um gemido desesperado e urgente de Harry, que sentiu que tudo aquilo estava sendo demais, o ocorrendo a ideia de que não conseguiria aguentar até o fim daquilo. Tudo estava tão confuso, soando como um borrão. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia que já havia ultrapassado o limite do que seu corpo era capaz de aguentar, parte de sua mente continuava apenas naquele momento, desejando cada vez mais como se nenhum tipo de barreira realmente existisse. Como se nada além dele, Louis e todo o prazer que estava sentindo realmente existisse ou importasse, todas as outras coisas perdendo seu verdadeiro foco. Ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos lutavam, empurrando o abdômen suado e quente de Louis para que parasse com aquelas estocadas brutas e certeiras contra a sua próstata, ele não se via nem por um segundo falando a palavra de segurança. Ele não queria que nada, absolutamente nada, atrapalhasse aquele momento em que se sentia tão bem, tão pleno e aéreo, absorto naquela mistura de sensações em todo o seu corpo.</p><p>- P-para... por favor... calma, Louis. - Harry pediu choroso tentando fechar as pernas, as palavras saindo sem o seu controle, pois ele tinha certeza de que se Louis parasse, choraria de desgosto e entraria em um possível colapso. Mas apenas de olhar nos olhos escuros de Louis, notando que seus movimentos não haviam vacilado nem por um instante, ele já podia ter sua certeza que Louis também não estava nem um pouco interessado em parar.</p><p>- Você não quer que eu pare. - A outra mão de Louis voltou a segurar com força sua coxa pra que continuasse com as pernas abertas. - Olha como seu cuzinho aperta o meu pau, querendo que eu fique dentro de você o tempo todo. - Louis falou satisfeito em meio as estocadas fundas. - Quer que eu continue metendo gostoso em você, porque quer ser uma putinha boa pro papai. Você não quer que eu fique orgulhoso de você, baby? - Harry balançou a cabeça em afirmação, as palavras do seu dominador conseguindo nublar a sua mente. - Vamos lá, já conversamos sobre isso. - Louis falou calmo, mas ainda em um tom de alerta.</p><p>- Quero que fique orgulhoso de mim... por favor, Louis. - Harry falou com a voz baixa e grogue, estremecendo quando as pontas dos dedos de Louis deslizaram em sua bochecha vermelha e levemente machucada pelos tapas. Louis sorriu satisfeito ao ver como agora o submisso estava tão obediente e entregue aos seus toques. - Por favor... - Harry voltou a repetir baixinho, suas mãos que seguravam o pulso de Louis levaram a mão dele até seus lábios para que pudesse chupar a ponta do seu polegar, seus olhos verdes ainda brilhavam por estar marejados assim como suas têmporas pareciam brilhar graças as lágrimas.</p><p>- O que você quer? - Louis perguntou, olhando atentamente como a língua dele brincava com o seu dedo, mesmo que já soubesse exatamente o que ele queria. De qualquer maneira, ele queria ouvir Harry falar, pois simplesmente conseguia ser mais excitante daquela maneira. Como tirar a prova de que realmente havia feito Harry colocar de lado toda aquela marra para finalmente ser um bom garoto disposto a obedecê-lo para ter o que quer. Provando que ele era sim um bom dominador, que havia conseguido domar Harry e colocá-lo de joelhos da maneira que tanto almejava, e aquilo era algo de se orgulhar já que Harry não era exatamente a pessoa mais fácil desse mundo.</p><p>Agora, aquele Harry insolente e atrevido estava sob o seu corpo, gemendo por favor, desesperado para gozar mais uma vez, mesmo sem saber se aquilo seria possível ou não. Louis continuava estocando sem pausa, sabendo que em breve estaria gozando por estar se segurando a muito tempo, mas estava disposto a fazer Harry gozar mais uma vez antes que isso acontecesse, porque o prazer do seu submisso era tudo o que realmente importava antes de qualquer coisa.</p><p>- Eu preciso gozar. - Harry falou ofegante e só então Louis viu como ele apertava a base do próprio pau já duro e esquecido entre seus abdomens suados. - Estou sendo bom, não estou? O senhor pode fazer isso, por favor.</p><p>Parecia que lições foram realmente aprendidas por ali. Louis via como o pau de Harry parecia tão duro quanto antes, precisando gozar o mais rápido possível com seu pau o fodendo forte, da maneira que ele merecia depois de tudo aquilo. Por isso, Louis voltou com aqueles movimentos certeiros que sabia que em breve voltaria a encontrar a próstata de Harry, levando-o a gozar o quanto antes.</p><p>As costas de Harry se arquearam em prazer no colchão da cama, permitindo que mais um gemido alto lhe arranhasse a garganta fodida quando sentiu a glande de Louis bater contra aquele ponto, que pouco antes já havia sido muito surrado, e agora pareceria que ele se encontrava mais sensível do que costumava ser. O dominador sempre era muito atento nas reações do corpo de seu submisso aos seus toques, por isso não demorou que percebesse que havia encontrado o que precisava para finalizar, passando a estocar violentamente sempre na mesma direção.</p><p>Mais um tapa foi desferido no rosto de Harry quando Louis percebeu que ele se masturbava depressa em um claro desespero para gozar logo, sentindo o seu pau doer por estar se segurando tanto para não vir em um momento que o dominador não aprovasse. Um gritinho excitado escapou dos lábios de Harry pelo tapa ardente na bochecha já violada pelas palmadas firmes e fortes de Louis, em seguida gemendo manhoso quando suas mãos foram levadas ao topo de sua cabeça, sendo mantidas presas juntas contra o colchão com apenas uma mão de Louis.</p><p>- Eu não lhe dei autorização para se tocar, dei? Seja bonzinho e ajude o papai deixando as mãos paradas. - Louis falou sem parar as estocadas, não resistindo em apertar o pescoço de Harry com mais força quando o viu assentir com a cabeça.</p><p>Quando Louis apertou o pescoço de Harry com mais firmeza, consequentemente o deixando com mais dificuldade para respirar quando já estava ofegante, sentiu seu cuzinho se contrair com mais força em seu pau, despertando em si a necessidade de ser mais rápido e urgente nas estocadas. O homem sentia que seu orgasmo estava cada vez mais próximo, não tendo controle dos gemidos que lhe escapavam, enquanto fodia o cuzinho de Harry olhando em seus olhos verdes arregalados com os lábios abertos em busca de ar. As mãos de Harry continuavam obedientemente sobre sua cabeça, sendo preciso ele puxar os próprios cabelos para conseguir mantê-las ali, onde Louis havia o ordenado.</p><p>Harry estava mais perto que nunca, mas ele não iria gozar sem a permissão do seu mestre. Podia sentir pelas estocadas erráticas e os sons em sua garganta o quão perto o seu senhor estava de gozar e esperava que ele o permitisse gozar com ele, para poder se sentir satisfeito em liberar todo o seu prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiria grato por estar sendo preenchido com sua porra. Seus pulmões clamavam por ar com urgência e seus olhos conseguiram ficar ainda mais marejados por aquilo servir como o estopim para o seu desespero em achar que não poderia suportar mais.</p><p>Harry queria ser um bom menino, já estava completamente entregue às vontades de Louis. Queria mostrar que havia aprendido bem a lição, assim mostrando que havia sido um garoto bom que sempre esperava pelo seu senhor e por sua permissão. Mas aquilo estava sendo simplesmente insuportável para ele, com a glande não parando de surrar sua próstata para o dar um descanso, parecendo que seu pau poderia explodir a qualquer instante se não gozasse logo. Ele queria ser paciente e bom, mas diante daquelas circunstâncias estava sendo uma tarefa muito difícil.</p><p>- Mestre, deixe-me vir! - Harry pediu com a voz saindo chorosa e desesperada demais, sem conseguir aguentar nem um segundo a mais. - Por favor, eu não consigo-</p><p>- Está esperando minha permissão esse tempo todo? - Louis perguntou ofegante e afetado, sem parar de fodê-lo em momento algum. Harry assentiu depressa, a visão parecendo ficar mais turva a cada segundo, apertando as coxas com força na cintura de Louis quando sentiu que estava vindo. - Você é um garoto tão bom, baby, apenas esperando o papai. Venha comigo, Harry... agora.</p><p>E em uma última estocada particularmente mais forte e direta na próstata do submisso, Louis gozou da maneira que nunca havia gozado antes, sentindo as pernas vacilarem levemente pelo orgasmo, o fazendo quase ceder sobre o corpo que estava sob si, caso não tivesse apoiado as mãos no colchão aos lados de sua cabeça. Harry havia gozado intensamente entre seus corpos suados, um último gemido muito alto rasgando em sua garganta fodida, enquanto os dedos magros puxavam com força os cabelos suados da nuca de seu dominador. O segundo orgasmo havia sido avassalador, deixando todo o corpo de Harry de um estado fraco para inerte, os olhos se revirando nas órbitas antes que se fechassem permanentemente.</p><p>Todo o prazer que havia sentido tendo sido demais para o seu corpo, que foi muito estimulado conseguindo deixá-lo abatido com o corpo pesado, mas em um estado em que o fazia pensar que estava flutuando, antes que cedesse ao cansaço e se permitisse apagar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>